Bleeding Love
by KarinMarren
Summary: KUM.BLAINOFSKY. Un incidente desencadena algo que nunca pensaron que sería un romance.
1. The Incident

**1. The Incident.**

Los cachorritos son tan lindos…- me quedo embobado mirando un escaparate en plena noche. Hace frío, así que me ajusto la bufanda hasta la barbilla y froto mis manos para calentarlas, aunque finalmente vuelvo a apoyarlas en el cristal de la tienda sin dejar de observar a los pequeños perritos que se apoyan del otro lado sacando la lengua- tan lindo…- se me escapa en voz baja al mirar justamente a uno negro con una mancha marrón sobre su ojo y en sus patitas.

¿Sam?- una voz me saca de mi ensimismada distracción. Es Kurt, que me mira con una sonrisa curiosa- te había visto desde lejos- se gira un poco y señala unos metros atrás mientras muestra una de sus muecas divertidas- pero no creía que fueses tú realmente, aunque luego pensé que un pelo como ese, sólo podía ser tuyo- sentencia riéndose.

Ya veo- me rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida- ¿qué haces por aquí?

He venido a mirar la ropa nueva de la temporada- dice alegremente- ¿y tú?

Quiero hacerle un regalo especial a Quinn.

¿Por qué si?

Pues sí… he pensado en comprarle algo para sorprenderla… y…- me giro sobre mis talones para volver a mirar el perrito- me he enamorado de ese perro.

Comienza a reírse.

Es muy bonito- dice acercándose y agarrándome el brazo, tal hecho me resulta chocante pero no me molesta, así que prefiero actuar naturalmente- ¿se lo vas a comprar?

Creo que sí, y si no le gusta me lo quedo yo- me río haciendo que él vuelva a reirse.

Pues yo no quiero comprarme nada, porque a primero de temporada – me suelta de pronto- es cierto que hay cosas bonitas pero luego es mucho más barato, aunque no haya tanta variedad… pero sé que no voy a poder resistirme…

Si me acompañas a comprar el perro… quizás pueda ayudarte a distraerte- me ofrezco.

Tras adquirir la mascota junto con una jaula para transportarla, un juguete y comida, nos dirigimos al centro comercial más cercano. Entramos en varias tiendas y finalmente nos sentamos a tomar un refresco en una cafetería.

Cojo al perro por debajo de sus patas delanteras y lo levanto en el aire para mostrárselo.

Creo que voy a ponerle Chewaka- sentencio.

¿Qué?- suelta a punto de echarse a reír- que nombre tan ridículo.

Mis Dvds de Star Wars en edición especial dicen lo contrario- le rebato haciéndome el entendido.

Sigo diciendo que es un nombre muy raro para una mascota- esconde una sonrisa coqueta tras su vaso del cual da un sorbo.

Que va, es genial, no ves, ahora somos Sam Solo y Chewaka- comento riéndome mientras agito al perrito en el aire, aunque no parece pillar la comparación.

Resopla y entorna los ojos mientras extiende los brazos hacia delante.

Déjamelo- se lo doy- ven aquí Chewing Gum- dice cuando lo coge.

Chewaka…

Eso…

Cruzamos las miradas, doy un sorbo de mi vaso y le observo jugueteando con el perro.

Es muy bonito ¿seguro que se lo vas a dar a Quinn? – comenta divertido.

No sé, creo que cada vez estoy más encariñado…

Ay, dios que tarde- se sobresalta mirándose la muñeca donde lleva un reloj de pulsera- he quedado con Blaine y Mercedes dentro de media hora- me devuelve el perro y se levanta instantáneamente- toma, esto es lo que vale mi refresco- deja el dinero en la mesa- lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Espera, hombre- meto a Chewaka en la jaula con su juguete, y me saco del bolsillo mi parte del dinero para dejarlo en la mesa- te acompaño.

Salimos del centro comercial, persigo a Kurt a paso ligero, parece nervioso, no quiero llegar tarde, pero si seguimos a este ritmo acabará matándome.

Tranquilízate- le paro agarrándole de la mano- no creo que por qué llegues una vez tarde te vayan a decir nada.

Tienes razón, perdona… es que me gusta ser puntual…

Por cierto, toma- me saco unas monedas del bolsillo del pantalón- esta noche he invitado yo ¿vale?

Pero… no es necesario-se sonroja mientras le cierro la mano para que no pueda rechazarlo.

En ese momento, sin esperarlo, se abalanza sobre nosotros un tipo sospechoso con ropas gastadas y un aspecto lamentable.

Dame el dinero- insiste repetidas veces.

Kurt le mira con pavor, entonces le agarra con fuerza del brazo y retuerce para quitarle las monedas.

Eh- me meto en medio y le empujo para que le deje tranquilo- si quieres el dinero te lo daremos pero no…- me quedo paralizado, Kurt está a mi espalda asustado, y justo enfrente de mí el atracador a su vez también parece temer algo, no me había fijado pero en sus manos sostenía una navaja ahora clavada en mi abdomen y tanto él como yo no sabemos cómo actuar, de pronto la saca sin vacilar y sale huyendo; Aguanto un grito desgarrado de dolor y me llevo la mano al vientre.

Estás sangrando- oigo decir a Kurt histérico.

Todo a mi alrededor da vueltas, la jaula transportadora del perro se me cae de la mano mientras que no para de ladrar.

¿Sam? ¿Sam, estás bien?- oigo decir a Kurt, aunque no sé ubicarle.

Me caigo redondo al suelo ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy sangrando.

Sam, por favor, quédate conmigo- Kurt está sobre mí, sus manos presionan mi herida intentando parar la sangre- Sam… quédate… - a penas puedo oír sus palabras, se me nubla la vista, me parece que está llorando ¿qué me pasa? Estoy sangrando. Extiendo mi mano e intento acariciar su cara, la tengo llena de sangre… le mancho, se cae la mano lacia- ¡Sam!- grita- ¡Sam!- intenta reanimarme, no puede, no puedo abrir los ojos, me pesan los párpados. Estoy sangrando. No veo nada… siento frío- ¡Qué alguien llame a un médico por favor!- su grito histérico acompañado de los ladridos incesantes de mi nueva mascota son lo último que oigo, noto su mano en mi herida y apoya la mía encima, no puedo hacer nada más.


	2. Hearts and Minds

**2. Hearts and Minds.**

Me siento en una de las butacas de la sala de espera, mis piernas no pueden estar quietas, estoy tan nervioso que no pienso con tranquilidad, lo único que he hecho sensato ha sido llamar a Blaine de camino al hospital; aunque el tener que esperarle me pone aún más nervioso.

Me levanto y me pongo a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, no sé qué hacer, miro a al perrito en su jaula dormido, me descoloco el pelo, tengo ganas de llorar.

Kurt ¿estás bien?- Blaine se acerca a mí, parece que ha venido corriendo, y tiene mala cara- ¿cómo está Sam?- sin contestarle le abrazo fuertemente casi a punto de llorar.

Me acaricia la espalda para tranquilizarme pero a pesar de todo no puedo, no consigo calmar mis pensamientos.

¿Y Mercedes?- le pregunto mientras me separo un poco de él.

Le dije que se fuese a casa que yo me encargaría y que la mantendría informada si pasaba algo… ¿tú estás bien?

Bueno…- me tiembla la voz- estoy muy nervioso, pero Sam… - comienzan a bailarme los recuerdos y las palabras- aún noto la sangre entre mis dedos…- intento ahogar el llanto pero me brotan las lágrimas sin cesar, Blaine me aprieta contra él de nuevo.

Ya está, tranquilo- repite una y otra vez suavemente.

Disculpa- una enfermera me llama- ¿tú eres el que venía con el chico rubio?

Así es- me aparto de Blaine y me acerco a ella.

Hemos tenido que anestesiarle y ahora mismo está descansando, miramos su móvil y hemos avisado a su familia, te aconsejaría que te fueses a casa a descansar y vinieses mañana en horario de visita, ahora mismo no vas a poder hablar con él, así que es mejor que mañana te vea descansado ¿no crees?- me dice con una amigable sonrisa.

Sí… - me acerco a por la jaula y las cosas del perro, supongo que tendré que quedármelo hasta que Sam esté bien y se lo de a Quinn- vámonos entonces- le digo a Blaine- muchas gracias- me dirijo a la enfermera.

Vamos andando por la calle, Blaine a cogido la jaula y el perrito sigue durmiendo.

No hace falta que lo cargues tú todo- le digo sin apenas mirarle.

Estás cansado, no creo que quieras llevar este peso.

Me da igual…

Me adelanta y se pone delante de mí.

Oye… ¿qué pasa? Él está bien.

Es mi culpa… es mi culpa…- tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Vamos, tú no has hecho nada, os atacaron, el te defendió, eso es todo- intenta tranquilizarme- no es tu culpa- sus ojos me miran con ternura y se acerca a mí lentamente. Creo que va a besarme, que momento tan oportuno ni siquiera voy a alegrarme por ello. De pronto el perro ladra, Blaine da un pequeño salto al no esperarlo y se aparta- que susto- dice riendo.

Necesito dormir- me quejo suspirando- me duele muchísimo la cabeza y creo que me voy a caer de sueño…

Te llevo a casa.

Cuando llego no hay nadie, ya que la luna de miel no pudieron celebrarla cuando correspondía, esta semana mis padres han decidido irse de viaje, y Finn debe estar durmiendo.

Voy a mi habitación con la jaula del perro y sus cosas, me siento en la cama y abro la caja para que pueda salir. Se sacude el pelo y apoya sus patitas sobre la moqueta.

¿Ya te has despertado?- sonrío algo triste mientras le acaricio.

Me tumbo en la cama con el perro en brazos y me lo echo sobre el pecho.

Espero que tu dueño esté bien… - susurro al aire-dios…- me vuelven a entrar ganas de llorar- no sé qué hacer chewi…- lo levanto en el aire- que debería pensar…

El perrito me mira con unos ojos adorables mientras saca la lengua, parece contento, al menos uno de los dos lo está.

Me tumbo de medio lado y le dejo sobre el colchón, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y luego me mira se acerca y me lame la nariz.

Mañana será otro día ¿verdad?- cierro los ojos.

Cuando me levanto, me ducho me visto y dejo a Chewi en su jaula para que no moleste a Finn. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y salgo de casa. Quiero llegar lo antes posible para ver cómo está Sam.

Buenos días- me saluda una enfermera nada más entrar.

Buenas- contesto pasando de largo hasta la habitación que me interesa. Entro en silencio, Sam está tumbado, con los ojos cerrados- estás dormido…- susurro mientras me siento en una silla a su lado- bueno… no sé si eso significa que estás bien o no… sólo quería pasarme a ver qué tal…-me siento ridículo hablándole sin ser contestado, pero no parece que vaya a despertarse pronto.

¿Kurt?- oigo una voz femenina a mi espalda.

¡Quinn!- me levanto de golpe y voy a abrazarla- ¿te han dicho algo? ¿cómo está?

Me han comentado que ahora está dormido y que pronto despertará, que no me preocupe ya no está con la anestesia, o sea que está estable y bien.

Me alegro- la abrazo de nuevo.

Me comentaron que tú le trajiste, muchas gracias Kurt.

Bueno, está así por mi culpa… nos atracaron y…

No… seguro que simplemente se metió para ayudarte…- me contradice- no tienes la culpa, no pienses eso- volvemos a abrazarnos.

Me vuelvo a sentar donde estaba ella busca una silla y la pone a mi lado pero antes de sentarse le da un beso a Sam en los labios. Me gustaría saber que se siente. Sus labios deben ser suaves… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Sam y Quinn están muy bien juntos ¿a qué viene este pensamiento? Parece que sólo sé enamorarme de hombres comprometidos… un momento… ¿enamorarme?

¿Qué pasa?- Quinn se sienta junto a mí- tienes mala cara ¿estás bien?

Si… es que… he recordado que tengo algo que hacer- me levanto y salgo de la habitación- si se despertase dile hola de mi parte- Quinn asiente con una sonrisa y se despide con la mano mientras que yo huyo sin apenas mirarla.


	3. Solitary

**3. Solitary.**

Mis ojos, no puedo abrirlos, no sé dónde estoy.

Me siento extraño como si no tuviese la voluntad para moverme a pesar de estar desesperado por hacerlo, no sé qué me pasa.

Una mano agarra la mía fuertemente, oigo agitación, la respiración de la persona que me agarra es agitada.

Lo siento chico no puedes entrar aquí- oigo decir a una mujer.

No quiero dejarle sólo- es la voz de Kurt.

No te preocupes no le pasará nada- dice la misma mujer.

La mano que me agarraba se suelta temblorosa, y siento que me arrastran rápidamente hacia otro lugar.

Era una mano muy suave, aún tengo la sensación de que me toca, pero sé que no está, este pensamiento me distrae del dolor que vuelve al instante cuando noto como se clava en mi piel una aguja.

Me estoy mareando, tengo sueño, siento que aún tengo menos control que antes, me duermo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, estoy en una cama, probablemente todo haya sido un sueño y esté en casa, pero yo mismo descarto esa opción al no poder abrir los ojos de nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- me pregunto a mí mismo.

Alguien se acerca en silencio, no puedo saber quién es, pero está ahí, lo siento.

Estás dormido…-oigo decir a Kurt - bueno… no sé si eso significa que estás bien o no… sólo quería pasarme a ver qué tal…-lo primero que recuerdo al escucharle hablar es como me sentía cuando me agarraba de la mano, siento como si su voz me acariciase de igual modo y tengo ganas de volver a tener esa sensación tan agradable.

Mi mano no se mueve.

Oigo que otra persona entra, Kurt mantiene una conversación con quien sea, pero no alcanzo a oírles ya que están alejados de mí.

Un beso en los labios me desconcierta.

Es Quinn…- comento para mí algo desilusionado, aunque no comprendo porque me siento así, es mi novia, no debería querer que otra persona me besase, pero… en aquel momento hubiese deseado que no fuese ella.

Durante largo rato se hace el silencio, creo que Quinn está ahora sola, de vez en cuando me acaricia el pelo o me agarra la mano, hasta finalmente se marcha.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?-me aburre la soledad y la oscuridad, cada vez estoy más cansado, así que me vuelvo a dormir.

Alguien me despierta, aún sigo con los ojos cerrados pero siento todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, no es Quinn, ni mis padres, esa sensación de calidez que me invade identifica a la persona que está junto a mí.

Sam… - la voz de Kurt me envuelve- tengo miedo, justo venía a verte porque pensé que ya estarías despierto, pero llevas un día entero durmiendo… espero que no sea grave y que esto sea efecto del cansancio y la anestesia…- algo se derrama en mi cara, una pequeña gota resbala por mi mejilla y roza mis labios, es una lagrima.

No llores- me gustaría decir, pero no puedo.

De pronto noto como se acerca lentamente, su respiración roza mis labios y luego sus propios labios hacen lo mismo. Me está besando… es algo que no alcanzo a comprender ¿por qué?¿Se siente culpa y me besa? O quizás… ¿le gusto y no quiere perderme?

No, bájate de las nubes, no eres el centro del mundo- me contradigo.

Quisiera poder corresponder su beso.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡estás loco!- mi subconsciente me reprende.

Ojalá pudiese moverme para detener a Kurt, porque se está separando de mí y con la mano temblorosa aprieta la mia.

Menos mal que no estás consciente…- dice tristemente- esto es… no sé cómo he sido capaz de hacerte esto…-aprieta mi mano para luego soltarla de golpe- lo siento.

Me quedo sólo de nuevo.

Trato de asimilar lo que ha sucedido, aún no puedo moverme, pero mis ojos empiezan a reaccionar, los abro lentamente y como hubiese estado agarrotado muevo las manos y me incorporo. Es una habitación cualquiera de hospital.

Si me hubiese despertado segundos antes…- me quedo pensativo.

Sam- Quinn se queda mirándome desde la puerta- ¡estás despierto!- se echa sobre mí y me abraza besándome con fuerza- estaba muy asustada, gracias a dios que estás bien.

No sé porque tengo una sensación extraña pero la abrazo, me siento feliz de estar despierto allí con ella, aunque, supongo… en parte.


	4. What Kurt did

**4. What Kurt did.**

Me siento mal, confundido, salgo del hospital tan rápido como puedo, ¿me había enamorado de Sam? ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Y por qué? De todos los hombres del mundo tenía que volver a enamorarme de uno con novia, igual que pasó con Finn, lo más irónico de todo es que por primera vez en mi vida alguien se había enamorado de mí, alguien completamente perfecto y encantador, y yo, estoy dispuesto a rechazarle por él.

Llego a casa, y para mi sorpresa encuentro a Finn jugando con Chewi en el salón.

¿De dónde has sacado este perro?- me pregunta al verme- le escuché gemir en tu cuarto, parecía triste.

Es de Sam- contesto mientras se lo quito rápidamente- como está en el hospital ahora lo cuido yo hasta que se recupere…

Tengo que ir a verle- dice levantándose- quizás vaya con Rachel esta tarde ¿te vendrás?

No creo, acabo de estar allí, y esta tarde tengo que… - me quedo pensativo- hacer cosas…- termino la frase muy poco convincente.

Ya…- me mira desconfiado- bueno, pues cuando acabes de "hacer esas cosas"- dice con retintín- vente al hospital, seguro que se alegra de verte.

Seguro que se alegra de verte… resuena en mi cabeza mientras voy hacia mi cuarto. No tengo ganas de verle y a la vez me muero por hacerlo, pero sé que no podré enfrentar a la cara a Quinn.

Mi móvil suena de repente devolviéndome a la realidad.

¿Si?- me pongo nervioso- hola Blaine ¿qué pasa?- me quedo escuchándole- ¿salir? ¿por qué no te vienes a casa? Estoy sólo esta tarde, podemos ver una peli- conforme lo propongo me arrepiento, pero ya es tarde para retractarme cuando acepta.

Rondando las seis de la tarde suena el tiembre, Finn ya se ha ido, y voy a abrir.

Te traigo un regalo- me dice Blaine sacando de detrás de su espalda una flor.

Gr- gracias…- digo nervioso aceptándola.

¿Qué película vemos?- dice mientras entra en el salón.

La que tú quieras…- me pongo nervioso mientras le veo rebuscar en la estantería de los Dvds, dejo la flor en la mesa y me siento en el sofá.

Esta es perfecta- dice de pronto acercándose al Dvd- Moulan Rouge.

Creo que no voy a poder aguantar esa película con él, siento que voy a hacerle daño, no quiero aceptarle por compasión, pero si le rechazo quizás pierda a un gran amigo.

Durante toda la película estamos en silencio, aunque a veces uno de los dos comenta lo grandiosa que sale Nicole Kidman, pero nada más y de pronto, la canción que más temía que sonase.

"All you need is love" Blaine se acerca un poco a mí "A girl has got to eat" y yo me aparto, "All you need is love" vuelve a acercarse algo extrañado "Or she'll end up on the streets" disimulo para volver a apartarme "All you need is love" definitivamente quiere conseguir acercarse a mí y me agarra suavemente, estoy nervioso, me acaricia la cara "Love is just a game" y me besa.

Es un beso maravilloso y sentido, pero por mi parte quiero separarme pronto, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que crea algo que no es, no quiero hacerle daño.

Blaine…- hago que se separe de mí- Blaine… yo…

No he debido hacerlo ¿verdad?- sonríe tímidamente.

Eres genial, Blaine… pero…

No soy tan genial como Sam.

¿Qué?

Sé que te gusta, se te nota demasiado… - comenta entornando los ojos- pero no podía dejarte sin más, sin… pelear- dice sonriendo.

Ya veo…

Se levanta del sofá.

No pensaba que esta situación fuese a ser… tan incómoda… así que me voy, creo que lo he estropeado todo.

No, no pasa nada, yo…

Reconócelo- me interrumpe- si siguiese aquí no aguantarías mucho tiempo en la misma habitación.

Se va hacia la puerta y le sigo, cuando ya está en el porche le detengo.

Esto… esto no cambia nada ¿verdad? Podemos… seguir siendo amigos ¿no?- le pregunto.

Me mira sorprendido y luego sonríe.

Por supuesto- me besa en la frente- hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

Cuando cierro la puerta me pongo a llorar, no sé cómo se sentirá él, pero seguro que mucho peor.

Soy patético… la única acción valiente que he hecho ha sido romper el corazón de un amigo, y besar a un hombre inconsciente. Me entran ganas de reírme, supongo que por no seguir llorando.

Me echo sobre el sofá y oigo ladrar a Chewi, eso me recuerda a Sam y tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

¿Qué mierda quieren que haga?- grito, pero la única contestación es mi propia voz en el eco de la casa vacía, y los incesantes ladridos del perro- ¿qué quiero hacer?


	5. Homecoming

**5. Homecoming.**

Cuando todos fueron al hospital a verme me alegré mucho, estaban muy contentos por verme nuevamente despierto y con energía, y aunque me sentí muy feliz, en parte había un resquicio de tristeza que no podía borrar.

Ahora, en el pasillo del instituto, guardando las cosas en mi taquilla, me pregunto si quizás Kurt no habría venido entonces por miedo a que supiera lo que hizo y estuviese enfadado, pero no me había molestado, al contrario, siento curiosidad, me gustaría saber por qué me besó en aquel momento.

No tengo valor para ir a buscarle y preguntárselo, creo que no tengo valor de reconocer en voz alta que estoy deseo de volver a verle… pero yo mismo pretendo no estar pensando esto mismo.

- Sam ¿estás bien?- me dice Quinn al acercarse- últimamente te veo como ido…

- Si… - le sonrío- estoy perfectamente- le acaricio la cara.

Nos vamos a la sala de coro y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, Mr. Shue entra junto al resto de nuestros compañeros y se van sentando.

- Bien, chicos- dice dando una palmada- la tarea de esta semana es cantar una canción en la que mostréis como os sentís en este momento.

Todos parecen muy emocionados, pero no sé qué canción debería cantar en esta situación. Con esta duda salgo de la sala de coro y me marcho al vestuario del equipo, debo decirle a la entrenadora Beiste que no podré jugar al fútbol durante una temporada ya que la herida que tengo podría abrirse si hago mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué te retiras?- me pregunta sorprendida.

- Si, es por el incidente, estuve en el hospital y durante un tiempo no puedo hacer esfuerzos muy grandes.

- Comprendo, está bien, pondré a Hudson de nuevo como quarterback- dice algo decepcionada.

- ¿Qué esto Evans?- una voz inconfundible me habla despreciativamente- ¿te retiras porque te gustan los tíos?- comenta Karofsky.

Paso de él y me dispongo a salir del vestuario cuando me detiene.

- Todo el mundo rumorea que el que te llevó al hospital fue Hummel ¿sois una pareja ahora?

- ¿Y a ti qué? ¿te pondrías celoso?- pretendo picarle brevemente en su cara se refleja una ira incontenible y me empuja contra las taquillas.

- No te pases de la raya- me amenaza marchándose.

Esto es genial, no sólo mi vida sentimental está hecha un lío, si no que parece que mi vida, en general, va a acabar pronto.

Salgo del vestuario y camino por el pasillo hasta la salida, me quedo mirando los coches, una idea pasa por mi cabeza, no sé si debería hacerlo o no.

Finalmente me dirijo a mi coche, tengo que ir a verle es inevitable, mi mente no piensa en otro cosa, mi cuerpo se mueve sólo.

- Ya está- arranco- creo que ya puedo bajarme sin cometer la locura que voy a cometer…- cambio de marcha y piso el acelerador- ya está, da la vuelta y aparca de nuevo- sigo conduciendo- está bien estúpido haz lo que te dé la gana.

Conversando conmigo mismo llego hasta Dalton y aparco fuera del recinto.

- Identificación- me pide un tipo muy bien vestido en la puerta.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Su carnet de estudiante de este centro por favor.

- No soy estudiante de aquí.

- En ese caso no puedo dejarte que…

- Pero soy- me apresuro a decir- soy el hermano de un estudiante y tengo que entrar porque es muy importante que le diga que nuestro padre… - me invento una patraña sobre la marcha- está muy enfermo y…

Me mira con desconfianza pero finalmente pica en mi anzuelo y me deja pasar.

- Que se mejore- dice con desprecio.

- Gracias- entro corriendo- espero encontrarte pronto… - susurro para mí, y entonces oigo una hermosa voz.

I feel a challenge in my soul today  
Questioning things I believed in so firmly yesterday  
How can I have faith in myself and what I feel to be true  
When the next day I feel my heart and mind telling me something new  
I feel the twisting of my soul today  
Something is challenging my perceptions  
And what I'm going through is hard  
And I admit, right now I'm not O.K. So...

Right now, I am confused  
Right now, I don't exactly know what to choose  
This day feels so unlike the rest  
Right now, I am confused

I feel a burden in my spirit today  
Feels like everything that I've ever trusted in  
Has been washed away  
I feel like I'm grappling for the truth  
Don't understand decisions that I made while in my youth  
In my mind I know I gotta live with what I've chosen  
But in my heart I struggle  
'Cuz I can't live with a heart that's frozen  
Inside my heart and soul just want to fly

All my questions came to late  
I don't get a chance to reevaluate?  
Can not bear to live with choices I made  
Gonna make a change  
Feel a change in my soul today  
Gonna let the past fade away  
Won't be confused no more

Conforme oía la música seguía su ritmo hasta que por fin llego a la habitación donde está, estaba claro que era Kurt, al verle terminar de cantar el sentimiento de calidez que me invadía días atrás regresa. ¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón se acelera.

Entonces sus ojos me miran directamente desde la otra punta de la sala, sus preciosos ojos verdeazulados se clavan en los míos a metros de distancia.

- No me atrevo… - me digo a mí mismo- no me atrevo, no me atrevo- me repito con ansiedad.

Me marcho corriendo. No me atrevo a quedarme, si vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos haré algo que no quiero hacer, ¡maldita sea quiero hacerlo! Pero no puedo.

- ¡Sam!- le oigo gritarme- ¿Eres tú?

Mis pies se detienen como si su voz fuese hipnótica y me instase a hacerlo.

- Sam- se acerca, sigo dándole la espalda- te he visto desde lejos y… no pensé que fueses tú pero…

- Este pelo solo puede ser mío- termino su frase dándome la vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice con alegría y nerviosismo- que bien que estés despierto- comenta con una risa nerviosa.

- Me alegra verte también- le doy un abrazo, aunque no sé por qué razón- a ti no te pasó nada ¿verdad? No recuerdo con claridad aquel momento.

- No, yo estoy muy bien- contesta mientras seguimos abrazados.

Su mejilla roza la mía al separarnos, huele genial, no sé como describirlo, quizás vainilla o canela, es un olor dulce y encantador.

- Bueno, aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

- Siento que debo darte las gracias.

- ¿Qué? No hace falta.

- Claro que sí, me llevaste al hospital, podría haberme desangrado en el suelo.

- Yo debería darte las gracias a ti, Sam, me salvaste.

Ya está, no puedo más, esa cara, esa forma de moverse, de expresarse, me provoca.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Yo… no he venido por esto… yo… - sus ojos parecen ansiosos mirándome como si deseasen desde lo más profundo que dijese lo que quería escuchar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él me mira, y yo miro sus zapatos. Hazlo, vamos, hazlo. Recorro sus piernas con la mirada, llego hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, luego sigo, por la chaqueta, por su corbata, su cuello y llego a su barbilla, tengo miedo e seguir, pero acabo en sus labios, y no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

- ¿Sam? ¿Sigues en la tierra? – bromea- por cierto, Chewing Gum sigue en mi casa, si lo quieres tienes que ir a por él ya, o me lo quedaré- se ríe.

Cada palabra que sale de su boca resbala suavemente por sus labios.

- No lo puedo soportar…- susurro.

- ¿Qu…

Ni siquiera le dejo comprender que lo que he dicho no tiene algún sentido, le beso fuertemente y le aprieto contra mí, pero rápido me doy cuenta de lo que hago y me aparto.

- Iré…- digo rápidamente- iré por chewaka dentro de unos días- me doy la vuelta y me marcho como si no hubiese pasado.

Sólo quiero huir. Soy patético.


	6. Special

**6. Special.**

El tacto de sus labios, aunque ya debería conocerlo, es inesperado cuando presiona suavemente sobre los míos. ¿Estaba pasando realmente?

Se separa de mí y con cualquier frase se marcha, ni siquiera puedo oírle, creo que todo mi cuerpo se ha bloqueado de golpe. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Voy tras él? No puedo moverme de la emoción, miles de sentimientos saturan mi mente.

¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Blaine me llama.

¿Eh? Si… estoy… bien, si- digo algo confuso.

Mis mejillas están sonrojadas y siento que mi temperatura ha subido levemente.

¿Seguro?- me mira desconfiado.

No sé qué decirle, ¿cómo podría contarle que estoy totalmente ido por un beso? ¿No sería eso despreciarle? ¿No le haría daño? Decido callármelo.

Si, seguro – contesto escuetamente.

Pues tienes una expresión muy extraña… deberías irte a descansar- me sugiere.

La verdad es que en mi estado no estaría muy centrado en nada y ya que cree que estoy enfermo decido aprovechar la situación.

Me iré a mi cuarto- paso por su lado y le sonrío tímidamente, en su rostro alegre se refleja algo de tristeza, es como si cada segundo que pasásemos juntos le hiciese daño, no imagino cómo puede sentirse.

El beso de Sam vuelve a mi mente radicalmente y hace que me fallen las rodillas a mitad de la escalera. Qué vergüenza. Sigo subiendo y llego a las habitaciones. Cuando entro en la mía me tumbo en la cama y miro el techo.

¿Qué estás pensando?- digo en voz alta para mí mismo.

Suspiro y me doy la vuelta hacia un lado en la cama fijando la vista en la pared.

No puedo creer que me haya besado…

Sé que todo no puede ser tan maravilloso, no creo que vaya a dejar a Quinn, quizás simplemente se haya dejado llevar, a lo mejor él lo ve como un error… me siento extraño… ¿En qué podría competir con Quinn? Ella es magnífica y… una chica… alguien que el mundo puede aceptar… ¿Por qué besarme? No creo que Sam sienta nada por mí, al menos, nada real.

Es ilógico, hace un momento no podía controlar la euforia y ahora no puedo ser más pesimista.

Me quedo con la mente en blanco.

¿Y ahora qué?

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y entonces veo la jaula de Pavarotti, el cual pega un saltito y se monta en el columpio central de su jaula.

¿Quieres algo? – me incorporo y le miro- ¿Qué te pasa?

Pía y parece mirarme.

Me levanto y voy hasta él.

Se me ha olvidado echarte de comer hoy- voy por el alpiste y lo echo en su cajita, de paso relleno el agua- lo siento, Pavarotti…

Rápidamente pega otro saltito y se pone a comer. No sé si un pájaro puede enfadarse, pero desde luego parece algo molesto conmigo.

Perdona, he estado muy liado y pensativo últimamente- levanta su cabecita y me mira, luego vuelve a comer- ¿quieres escucharme?- repite el gesto como si afirmase ante mi pregunta- estoy enamorado de un chico confuso y adorable que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo, incluso que tiene novia… no pierdo la esperanza… - hago una pausa, creo que me estoy volviendo loco hablando con un pájaro- me ha besado, creo que él también siente algo, aunque no sé qué… y dudo que él mismo lo sepa… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo que sientas- oigo una voz y me sobresalto mirando al pájaro.

¿Qué?

Aquí detrás- me llama- siento haberme quedado escuchando- es Blaine- pero tenía que venir a verte, estaba preocupado.

Que susto, pensé que eras Pavarotti- me entra un poco de risa.

Se acerca y se coloca a mi lado.

Creo que debes hacer lo que sientas- me dice mientras me mira a la cara.

Es que no sé…- se acerca poco a poco a mí y me aparto.

Si lo sabes, si no, no te apartarías- contesta con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Entonces…- esquivo su mirada nervioso- la próxima vez que le vea debería hablar con él sobre el tema.

Asiente.

Si es lo que quieres, es lo que debes hacer- le doy un abrazo.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?- se extraña.

Por seguir aquí- le aprieto fuertemente.

De nada- contesta con un tono cálido.


	7. Jughead

**7. Jughead.**

Salgo de casa, Quinn me está esperando en la puerta, ya es viernes y hemos quedado todos para hacer una fiesta en casa de Rachel.

Somos los últimos en llegar, están todos incluido Kurt. Era lógico que le invitaran pero me pongo nervioso.

¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunta Quinn.

No, nada- le sonrío.

Pasamos por el lado de Kurt y me mira alegremente mientras saluda a Quinn. Tengo que dejar de mirarle o Quinn notará lo que me pasa, pero sus ojos me hipnotizan, tan brillantes y hermosos.

Venid todos- nos llama Rachel- os comentaré como organizaremos las camas.

Nos dirigimos al salón y Rachel nos explica que los chicos dormiremos en el cuarto de sus padres, ya que nos dejaron la casa el fin de semana, y que las chicas dormirán en su cuarto.

Pero hay un problema, en el cuarto de los chicos sólo caben cuatro colchones alrededor de la cama, así que dos deberéis dormir juntos.

¿Qué?- se sobresalta Puck- ni muerto duermo con uno de estos.

Finn pone una expresión extraña, tampoco quiere, Mike y Artie simplemente no dicen nada.

¿Es que soy al único que no le importa?- pregunto algo indignado.

A mí tampoco me importa- comenta Kurt.

En aquel momento quise que me tragase la tierra ¿por qué precisamente él?

Claro a ti no te importa porque…

Cállate, Puckerman- le interrumpe Rachel, a saber qué barbaridad iría a decir- bien, si nos os molesta entonces vosotros dormiréis juntos.

Quinn no parece muy conforme y rato después me lo hace saber en la fiesta. Al principio me molesta, pero me doy cuenta que realmente tiene sus motivos para desconfiar, aunque no sabe nada de lo ocurrido últimamente.

Suena mi móvil.

¿Si? ¿Mamá?- me aparto de Quinn y me voy del salón ya que con la música no oigo nada, voy subiendo las escaleras huyendo del ruido hasta que llego al cuarto donde dormiré, y allí, en completo silencio, cierro la puerta y continúo hablando- sí, todo va bien, la fiesta es genial, están todos aquí, si… tranquila, no haya alcohol… volveré mañana por la tarde… vale, yo también te quiero- no me he enterado de la mitad de lo que ha dicho, pero como un mecanismo reflejo ya sé que contestarle a cada momento. Cuando cuelgo oigo un ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño de la habitación, me asusto pero supongo que no es nada, me acerco a la puerta y abro con rapidez.

Quiero morirme, encuentro a Kurt de pie justo en frente de mí y me mira sorprendido, pero lo que más me avergüenza es que tiene el pantalón desabrochado, y se apresura a abrocharlo.

Ya he terminado si quieres entrar- dice sofocado y nervioso.

No… si… es que… - nos quedamos avergonzados mirándonos sin saber que decir.

Me… voy…- dice por fin entrecortadamente, no sé cómo actuar, la imagen de hace unos segundos asalta mi mente traicionera, me atrae de una manera insana, pero no puedo resistirme, y tampoco quiero.

Coloco mi brazo delante de él para impedirle el paso.

No quiero que te vayas…- le susurro mientras acaricio su mejilla con mi nariz, es una sensación extraña porque noto claramente como se eriza su piel y luego la mía.

No creo que deba seguir aquí- pierde su mirada mientras se sonroja.

Me acerco poco a poco y le beso empujándole dentro del cuarto de baño de nuevo, parece que ha cambiado de opinión, busca mis labios y los besa con pasión. Estoy ardiendo, mi cuerpo… no respondo de sus actos; cierro la puerta tras de mí como puedo ya que estoy de espaldas a ella y Kurt me agarra con fuerza.

¿Qué quieres hacer?- le digo mientras noto sus manos bajo mi camiseta.

Se pone nervioso y me mira directamente a los ojos, sus manos siguen apoyadas en mi abdomen.

Te ha dejado cicatriz-sube mi camiseta para ver la herida y la acaricia, sus dedos son suaves y me hacen cosquillas a la vez que me producen una sensación indescriptible al rozar mi piel.

Parece triste.

¿Qué pasa?

No deberíamos hacer esto…- baja mi camiseta y aprieta sus puños aún agarrándola- me encantaría seguir, de verdad que lo deseo pero no podemos hacerle esto a Quinn…

Tiene razón, por un momento había olvidado en la situación que nos encontramos, pero sigo sin ser dueño de mi mismo, creo que solo puedo reaccionar a mis instintos.

Pongo mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y hago que se pegue a mí, agacho la cabeza un poco, rozo mi nariz con la suya, clava sus ojos en los míos y sin que tenga que hacer nada me besa colocando sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza.

Sam… - dice nervioso- no me aprietes tanto- pone sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja un poco; me doy cuenta que lo que pretende evitar es que nuestros miembros se rocen, así que juguetón y atrevido vuelvo a juntarle contra mí con firmeza.

¿Por qué? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Se sonroja más, si cabe, está muy excitado, puedo notarlo, y se perfectamente cómo se siente porque yo estoy igual. Me está volviendo loco. Saco una de mis manos de su pantalón y la uso para desabrocharle y bajar su cremallera.

¿Qué haces?- se sobresalta- no hagas…

No le dejo acabar, meto mi mano en su entrepierna y le acaricio.

Ya vale…- se sofoca- Sam…

Le beso por el cuello sin detener mi otra acción.

Sam… - intenta sacar mi mano pero ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie de la excitación y la vergüenza, se encorva un poco e intenta escapar de nuevo- de… ja… lo… - no le salen las palabras y su expresión es adorable mientras deja escapar un leve gemido.

Me quedo quieto, es la primera vez que oigo un sonido parecido y noto algo que me alerta en mis pantalones, "piensa en Beiste" me digo a mí mismo, pero no funciona.

Rápidamente saco mis manos de donde las tenía y me aparto de Kurt, el cual parece confuso. No sé cómo he llegado a hacer aquello, no sé que estaba pensando, Kurt parece entre aterrado y con ganas de más, pero no puedo dárselo, no al menos este yo que es consciente de lo que implica algo como eso.

Lo siento- es lo único que me sale decir- me voy.


	8. What Sam Say

**8. What Sam Say.**

¿Qué ha pasado?

Me quedo de pie en el cuarto de baño, hace un rato que Sam se fue pero no sé qué hacer, siquiera sé si mis piernas van a funcionar cuando intente andar.

Lo sucedido ha sido tan irreal e inesperado que aún intento comprender que ha ocurrido.

Jamás había tenido tal experiencia, ni siquiera había besado realmente hasta que Blaine lo hizo… bueno… Karofsky… es desagradable recordar tal hecho así que cierro los ojos y respiro profundo. Me subo la cremallera y abrocho mis pantalones, luego salgo al cuarto y vuelvo a quedarme parado en seco.

-No puedo bajar- me digo a mi mismo- si bajo no voy a poder mirar a la cara a ninguno.

Me siento en la cama, en la que más tarde dormiré… con Sam… ¿es esto una jugada del destino? ¿Hay alguien que disfruta haciéndome caer una y otra vez en lo mismo? ¿alguien? Yo mismo.

Me dejo caer en la cama y cierro los ojos.

-Hey Kurt- Finn me llama- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No bajas a la fiesta?

-No me encuentro bien- le digo sin moverme.

-¿Si? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?-se sienta a mi lado.

-No, simplemente no estoy bien.

-¿Karofsky te ha dicho algo otra vez?-se preocupa.

-¿Cómo podría? Estoy en Dalton…

-Es cierto- hace una pausa- entonces ¿Blaine?

Me incorporo de golpe.

-Blaine siempre ha sido encantador, el no tiene nada que ver…

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…- no sé si debería contárselo- no es que no confíe en Finn, al contrario, pero no sé cómo reaccionará.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Hay alguien que me gusta muchísimo…-comento suavemente- pero hay muchos problemas para que esa situación se pueda dar…

-¿Cómo cual?

-Tiene novia.

Se queda en silencio, quizás tratando de descubrir de quien se trata.

-¿Y él te corresponde?-pregunta al rato.

-Eso creo… bueno, algo ha pasado entre nosotros- parece muy sorprendido- algo no muy algo-le intento aclarar.

-Y ¿qué dijo después de que eso pasara?

Me quedo pensativo ¿qué es lo que Sam dice? No dice nunca nada.

-Nada- espeto simplemente.

-¿Nada?

-Se va como si no supiese lo que estaba haciendo- digo dubitativo.

-Pero siempre vuelve- acaba mi frase- Kurt, no deberías dejar que te mangonee, exígele que deje a su novia, por ejemplo, si no lo hace, no te merece, sé por experiencia que no se puede jugar de ese modo, al final no es bueno para nadie.

-¡Yo no podría pedirle eso!- me altero- no puedo romper esa relación…

-Pues entonces deja de verle…

¿Dejar de verle? No puedo ni pensar en ello. Se me encoje el corazón y comienzo a llorar.

-No puedo, Finn, no puedo- mi llanto es incontrolable.

-Cálmate- me abraza- perdona por haberte sugerido esas cosas, sólo te aconsejaba y te he presionado.

-No eso… es que… tienes razón- me separo de él- pero no puedo dejar de aferrarme a esa "no relación" porque en ese sentido es lo único que voy a tener con él- el llanto se desgarra en mi garganta- y le quiero demasiado… le amo de forma radical… hasta que duele- pongo mi mano en mi pecho justo sobre el corazón.

-Kurt…- Finn me acaricia la espalda- no voy a dejar que…- cambia el tono de voz- que duermas con Sam.

-¿Qué?-clavo mi vista en sus ojos.

-Lo que oyes- me mira serio- si te va a hacer sufrir de ese modo, no pienso dejar que lo hagas.

-Pero…

-No niegues que lo he descubierto, antes pensaba que no podía ser, que quizás el accidente os había unido, pero visto desde este punto de vista… cuando os veis siempre coqueteas y él sigue tu juego…- me comenta- hasta hace un momento en la fiesta, delante de Quinn, estabais teniendo esa actitud…

-Pero…

-Pero nada- se levanta- le diré a Sam que voy a dormir yo contigo, que tú estás enfermo y quiero vigilante.

-Finn… ¿crees que esto se va a solucionar por dormir separados?

-No, pero quiera probar.

-Probar… ¿el qué? Esta situación me altera. Cojo mi pijama y me cambio de ropa, será mejor que me vaya a dormir cuanto antes, así dejaré de pensar en todo esto y mañana será otro día.

Apago la luz, cierro bien la puerta y me meto en la cama, el olor que tienen es muy dulce, como a flores, eso me distrae un rato hasta que incómodo cambio de posición y me da frío al mover las sábanas.

Esta cama es demasiado grande para uno.

La oscuridad y el silencio me aburren y a fuerza de no pensar en nada me adormilo un poco. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo a dos personas que entran en la habitación.

-Que mal beber tienes- comenta chistoso uno de ellos al otro el cual lleva cargado- no vuelvo a darte de beber nunca más- lo echa sobre un colchón a mi derecha y se marcha.

-No pienso volver a beber nada que traigas de contrabando- oigo una voz temblorosa desde el suelo.

Es inconfundible, se trata de Sam, y el que le traía era Puck, que como siempre se había encargado de liar alguna en la fiesta.

-Kurt…- susurra- Kurt…-repite.

No voy a contestar, creerá que estoy dormido y me dejará en paz.

-Kurt…- insiste- Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt- repite seguidamente hasta acabar con una risita.

No debes contestar, me digo una y otra vez, no vayas a contestar.

-Sé que estás ahí- se apoya en el filo de la cama justo al otro extremo de donde estoy- aunque te hagas el dormido- estira sus brazos sobre las mantas pero no llega a tocarme- o no estás… y estoy hablando sólo…- se deja caer sobre su colchón y se calla.

A pesar de que sé que no debo hacerlo voy hacia el otro lado de la cama y me asomo a mirarle, a penas si puedo distinguir una figura tumbada, pero parece dormido. Extiendo mi mano para acariciarle la cara cuando de pronto la agarra y tira de mí hacia abajo.

Rápidamente se coloca encima de mí y me besa.

-Sabía que estabas ahí- sonríe mientras mete su mano en mi pantalón.

No puedo articular palabra, su mano tocándome de ese modo me deja completamente fuera de mí mismo, acentuado esta vez por su lengua que parece lucha con la mía por conquistar mi boca, con un endulzante sabor a alcohol.

Su mano juega en mi pantalón, es una sensación placentera que no puedo llegar a describir, pero aún más cuando pasa a meterse debajo de mi ropa interior. El contacto de su piel contra la mía es mucho más excitante y sólo puedo expresar lo que siento con un gemido que se ahoga en su boca.

-Sam…- dejo escapar totalmente fuera de mí.

-Quiero hacerte el amor- susurra de pronto mientras baja besándome por el cuello.

No sé qué hacer, mi cuerpo dice "sigue" y mi mente dice "para", estoy confuso, pero aún más excitado.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- su cara está justo enfrente de la mía, noto su aliento alterado acariciando mis labios- ¿quieres hacerlo, Kurt?-insiste.

-S…- un leve sonido sale de mis labios de forma afirmativa.

Sam se incorpora y coloca cada una de sus piernas a cada lado mío, de rodillas se quita la camiseta y la echa sobre la cama, luego se inclina un poco y mete sus manos la mía para ayudarme a quitármela. Me siento muy ignorante sobre el tema pero parece que él está dispuesto a contribuir.

Me besa por el cuello y va bajando lentamente hasta el pecho para llegar al ombligo, allí se para.

Creo que tengo que quitarte esto- dice refiriéndose a mis pantalones; mete cada una de sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura y los va bajando poco a poco hasta que me los quita.

Tengo algo de frio.

Sam se levanta y se desabrocha el pantalón, luego se lo quita junto a su ropa interior.

Vuelve a la cama y se tumba sobre mí, su cuerpo desnudo es mucho más impresionante de lo que pudiese haber imaginado.

De pronto me invade el miedo cuando una de sus manos se dirige hacia abajo pero esta vez por la espalda.

-Sam…- me apresuro a detenerle.

-¿No quieres seguir?- pregunta decepcionado.

-Es que yo…

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy…- mi cara se ruboriza exageradamente- soy virgen.

Sam resopla risueño.

-Si tienes miedo… te aseguro que no voy a hacer nada que no te vaya a gustar… y si hiciese algo que te haga daño o te desagrade solo tienes que pegarme- bromea.

-¿De verdad?

-Nunca haría nada que te molestase- me besa justo debajo de la oreja junto a la mandíbula- ¿quieres seguir entonces?- pregunta tímidamente.

-Si- contesto de igual modo.

Se coloca tal y como estaba en un principio, pero esta vez llega a bajar su mano y de este modo me estimula para lo que vendrá después.

Sam es genial, me trata con cuidado y respeto, me hace sentirme amado.

-Kurt…-susurra- voy a…

Me quedo en silencio y le dejo actuar. Agarra mis piernas y hace que las flexione un poco, luego las separa y se coloca en medio.

-Tendré todo el cuidado posible-me promete justo antes de penetrarme.

Se apresura a besarme para que no emita ningún sonido, aunque parece que es él el que va a romper a gritar de placer.

En un principio la sensación es desconocía y dolorosa pero tras cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más y más placentera.

-Imaginaba que esto- dice entrecortadamente mientras me besa- iba a ser bueno pero… no tanto…

Por mi parte no puedo articular palabra, lo único que me sale es gemir en su boca como si no supiese expresar las cosas hablando.

Cuando despierto unas horas más tarde, con suerte, seguimos estando solos en la habitación, me incorporo un poco y descubro que estoy sobre el pecho de Sam, así que vuelvo a recostarme.

Me acaricia el hombro con su mano mientras me da besos cortos en la cabeza.

-Te quiero- dice inesperadamente.

Me bloquea. No sé cómo reaccionar.

Me levanto rápidamente busco mi ropa y me subo a la cama ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿no era más fácil decir "yo también"?

-¿Kurt?- me llama sorprendido- oye si te he molestado…

-Yo también- me sale tontamente.

-¿Qué?

Estoy sentado sobre la cama, con mi ropa sobre las piernas, totalmente desnudo y de espaldas a él. Es ridículo.

-Qué yo también te quiero…-digo sin moverme.

Se hace el silencio.

-Deberías vestirte o cogerás frío- comenta de pronto.

No contesto pero hago lo que dice, en cualquier momento podría venir alguien y descubrirnos así. Es pensarlo y justo cuando acabo y me tapo con las mantas se abre la puerta. Me acerco disimuladamente al lado de la cama junto al que está Sam y me hago el dormido.

-Shh…- oigo a Mike- no hagáis ruido, estos deben estar dormidos.

-Vamos, estamos de fiesta- sube la voz Puck.

-Cállate, tío, los vas a despertar- se queja Artie.

-Venga chicos, id pasando- dice Mike- yo ayudaré a Artie a acostarse.

Noto que Finn se mete en la cama y se tumba de espaldas a mí. Me acerco un poco más al filo y dejo caer mi brazo para buscar con la mano a Sam, entonces noto que me agarra y me besa en la mano.

Creo que voy a dormir muy feliz esta noche, aunque no sé como enfocaré todo mañana, cuando la luz esclarezca los hechos.


	9. The Brother Know it

**9. The Brother Know it.**

Me despierto con los ojos algo pesados y un punzante dolor de cabeza, tengo la mano de Kurt agarrada, la cual cuelga desde la cama hacia mí. Me duele el brazo de haberlo tenido así toda la noche, así que le suelto y lo muevo arriba y abajo para que deje de estar entumecido; en cuanto le suelto, Kurt se mueve hacia dentro de la cama y le pierdo de vista.

¡Tio!- oigo gritar a Puck- ¡no tengo porque ver esto!-me doy cuenta que es a mí y me incorporo un poco- ¿por qué mierda duermes en bolas? ¡Tápate!

Estoy completamente desnudo y no sé porqué, rápidamente me tapo avergonzado.

¡Joder!- sigue quejándose con una mueca exagerada de desagrado.

Sus gritos y quejas hacen que se despierten los demás algo asustados.

¿Qué pasa?- se sobresalta Finn- ¿por qué gritas?

Veo que Kurt se incorpora junto a su hermano y mira a Puck algo asustado.

¡A este no se le ocurre nada mejor que dormir en pelotas!- grita señalándome.

Kurt se gira un poco y me sonríe tímidamente mientras recorre con su mirada todo mi cuerpo.

Anoche estaba un poco pedo y no me acordaba donde estaba-me excuso mientras con la sábana a la cintura, me levanto, recojo mi ropa y voy al baño.

Sentí algo extraño cuando Kurt me miraba ahí fuera… Me echo agua en la cara, está fría y me espabila. Me pongo la ropa interior y los pantalones, justo cuando me curvo un poco para meter una de mis piernas en dicha prenda me da una punzada en el abdomen, termino de ponerme el pantalón sin prestarle atención pero se incrementa; me da tos y me tapo la boca con la mano.

Esto es…- miro mi mano aterrorizado- sangre…

Me muevo rápido aunque con cuidado y salgo del baño, los chicos están bromeando, el que tengo más cerca es Kurt, justo de espaldas delante de mí.

Necesito ayuda- digo mientras le agarro el hombro.

Se gira asustado y me mira con terror al verme cubierto de sangre.

¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta sofocado.

No lo sé…- apenas puedo pronunciar bien las palabras del dolor.

Hay que avisar una ambulancia- Mike sale corriendo de la habitación.

Kurt me mira totalmente descompuesto, comienzo a perder el equilibrio y me agarra con firmeza a pesar de no poder a penas con mi peso. Me caigo redondo al suelo y se apoya sobre mí.

¿Sam? ¡Reacciona!- me zarandea- Sam, por favor, mírame- Finn se asoma por encima de su hombro mirándonos algo confundido, es como si no quisiera que Kurt se me acercase tanto.

Kurt comienza a llorar tembloroso y me asusto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué siempre hago que acabe llorando? Se me nubla la vista.

Sam- solloza.

Finn se acerca y le hace levantarse justo cuando Mike entra en la habitación con un asistente médico.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunta este último.

Siente fuertes dolores en el abdomen y ha comenzado a toser sangre- explica Finn con serenidad.

El sanitario me ayuda a levantarme junto a Puck y me bajan con cuidado hasta la ambulancia, Quinn esperaba en el salón y sale corriendo tras de nosotros con angustia.

¿Qué pasa? –grita llorando.

Señorita apártese- le oigo decir al asistente médico mientras me coloca en la camilla y me sube a la ambulancia, esta vez ayudado por un compañero suyo.

Por favor, déjeme ir con él, soy su novia.

Durante unos segundos nadie dice nada, he cerrado los ojos, el dolor es terrible, creo que voy a estallar.

Está bien, sube- Quinn finalmente se sienta a mi lado y me agarra de la mano.

Tranquilo- me dice al notar que le aprieto fuertemente la mano- todo va a salir bien.

Me incorporo un poco para verla mejor y justo me doy cuenta que tras ella, por la ventana de la puerta de la ambulancia está Kurt temblando, llorando entre los brazos de Finn sin dejar de mirarme. El sanitario me tumba con cuidado.

Vamos- me dice- mantente en esta posición para no empeorar.

Unas horas más tarde me despierto en una habitación de hospital, alguien duerme apoyado sobre mi lado, para mi sorpresa es Kurt.

¿Te has despertado?- se sobresalta y se frota los ojos- los médicos dicen que se te abrió la herida de nuevo, aunque no exteriormente y… han tenido que volver a operarte…- comenta casi a punto de llorar- dicen que es por sobre esforzarte…- se sonroja levemente mientras deja caer sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloras?- me incorporo y extiendo mi mano para acariciarle la cara, lo que causa que ponga una expresión adorable.

Es mi culpa… como siempre…- coloca su mano sobre la mía aún en su mejilla y cierra los ojos como para disfrutar el momento.

Finn entra en ese momento y llama a Kurt para que salga.

Tengo que irme- me dice nervioso- espero que te recuperes pronto- sigue llorando y me desconcierta pero le dejo marcharse.

Minutos después llega Quinn. Un momento, es extraño, algo encaja demasiado bien, ¿acaso Kurt y Finn tenían calculado cuando vendría Quinn? y si es así ¿por qué?

Quinn se acerca, se sienta justo donde había estado Kurt y me besa con delicadeza.

¿Qué tal estás?

Bien, asustado, no sé si debería si quiera moverme…

Los médicos dicen que es por el sobre esfuerzo que se abrió tu herida… pero tú te quitaste del fútbol ¿no?

Si.

Debe ser de tanto bailar- comenta divertida.

Le sonrío.

¿Pasa algo?

No… sólo que… creo que hay una laguna en mi mente, pero no sé qué es lo que se me olvida…

¿Tanto bebiste?

No- le quito importancia para que no se enfade- debe ser simplemente una sensación.


	10. Another one dumb in love

**10. Another one dumb in love.**

He actuado como un cobarde, he esquivado a Quinn, ni siquiera me he atrevido a preguntarle a Sam si sabía a qué me refería con lo de que era mi culpa… tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no acabo de limpiarme los ojos de la vez anterior y noto como me mira Finn de reojo mientras conduce.

¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche exactamente?- me dice mientras busca en la guantera un paquete de pañuelos que me da.

¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo?- contesto nervioso mientras cojo uno de los pañuelos.

Vamos…- contesta de mala gana- estaba desnudo…

Entorno los ojos.

Eso no significa nada- digo escuetamente.

Para en un semáforo, nervioso da toquecitos en el volante y me mira de vez en cuando.

No soy tonto, Kurt- suspira- me dijiste que te gustaba mucho, que algo había pasado que te hacía pensar que eras correspondido, y coincide que se emborracha en una fiesta estáis solos durante toda la noche en el mismo cuarto, aparece desnudo y ¿no ha pasado nada?

Miro hacia el frente, no quiero contestar, creo que se está enfadando, y contarle la verdad sólo lo empeoraría.

Finn, ahora sólo quiero llegar a casa y deshacer la maleta…- contesto finalmente cansado.

Sigue conduciendo, cuando el semáforo se pone verde, en silencio. Llegamos rato después.

Subo a mi habitación y dejo la maleta en el suelo estrepitosamente, lo que provoca que Chewi salga de debajo de la cama.

¿Qué haces ahí?- me sorprende- espero que la comida que dejé fuese suficiente- parece sano y feliz, saca la lengua y corre a mi alrededor como si me hubiese echado de menos. Me agacho y me siento de rodillas entre él y mi maleta, la cual abro.

El perro se acerca y mete su hocico entre mi ropa para tirar de una camisa hacia afuera con la boca.

Dame eso- le riño- dame eso, Chewi-me mira con ojos traviesos y sigue tirando de la camisa, que me doy cuenta que es del pijama- ¡trae aquí!- le grito enfadado- ¡no me hagas enfadar!- se asusta, suelta la camisa y vuelve debajo de la cama.

Recojo la camisa, al acercarla un poco a mí noto un olor característico y de nuevo me invaden las ganas de llorar.

Como Sam…- me sale susurrar- huele como Sam…

Kurt ¿qué pasa?- Finn justo abre la puerta y entra.

Nada- me cubro la cara con la camisa.

Ya estoy harto- levanta la voz- olvídate de él de una vez, esto sólo te está haciendo daño, ¿cuánto has podido llorar tan sólo esta semana?

Me da igual eso Finn, yo le quiero y él…- no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta.

¿Él qué? ¿Te da falsas esperanzas? ¿te trata como una segunda opción?

¡Hizo el amor conmigo!- grito fuera de mí.

Se queda mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara indescriptible.

¿Qué?

Me has oído…

Encoje el rostro enfadado y aprieta los puños.

Voy a partirle la cara.

Finn…

No puede hacerte esto, no te mereces eso, si está con Quinn está con ella no contigo… - comienza a hablar cada vez más bajo hasta apretar los dientes.

Finn, yo le dejé que lo hiciera, no es sólo culpa suya…

Sois un par de…- suspira- un par de tontos… no entiendo porqué no estáis juntos a escondidas…

No… no es fácil- comienzo a decir nervioso- no es fácil decirle a alguien que vas a dejarle porque quieres a otra persona…

Me mira, conoce el sentimiento de haber sido rechazado por ese motivo y parece haberlo recordado, aunque al menos él ahora estaba con la persona que lo rechazó como pareja.

No soy el más indicado para decirte que tires la toalla, supongo…- pone una de sus tímidas sonrisas- no sé…-continúa- no sé si Quinn se enfadará, pero… haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz, Kurt… aunque tenga que meterme de por medio…

Gracias, Finn, pero no es necesario, me gustaría que Sam se diese cuenta sólo de lo que siente, sin tener que ir nadie a decírselo, aunque no sé si en ese caso jamás sea consciente…-miro al suelo.

Me sonríe y me da un abrazo.

Espero que lo haga cuanto antes…


	11. Think what you say, say what you think

**11. Think what you say, Say what you think.**

Noto una respiración entrecortada, jadeante, noto su piel que parece fundirse con la mía, y me mira, directamente a los ojos, los clava en los míos, deseosos, pasionales; le beso, me besa, muerde levemente mis labios y me enloquece.

No sé quién es, pero sus ojos, sus ojos… los he visto antes, me he hipnotizado con ellos antes… me he enamorado de ellos.

Kurt…-susurro despertándome.

Miro de un lado a otro buscando por si estuviera allí ¿por qué un sueño así y encima con él? Me sacudo el pelo, quedan unos minutos para que suene el despertador, así que me levanto, y empiezo a prepararme para ir al instituto. Entro en el baño y me miro al espejo, me coloco el pelo de nuevo y me lavo la cara; al no llevar la camiseta puesta veo mi cicatriz.

Dijo que era su culpa…-caigo en la cuenta- un… un momento… no puede ser… ¿puede ser que el sueño… fuese un recuerdo?

Me sonrojo.

No puede ser- me entra la risa- me acordaría… o eso creo…-yo mismo me pongo en duda.

Salgo del baño, me visto, vuelvo a colocarme el pelo y cojo mis cosas para irme al instituto. Voy pensando bajando la escalera en que hacer en el día, que debería comer hoy, que canción preparar para el glee club… para la última tarea decidí usar la canción que le oí cantar a Kurt que expresaba totalmente lo que sentía en aquel momento, justo antes de… dios mío, le besé… así porque sí… ¿quién me dice que borracho no llegué más allá? Me paro en seco.

No, por favor… dime que no lo hiciste… -casi me ruego a mí mismo.

Salgo de casa mientras me como una tostada por el camino, sigo pensando en Kurt. ¿Será verdad el sueño que he tenido?

Entre dudas y sugestión llego al instituto, me encuentro algo desorientado pensando todo el tiempo en lo mismo, me choco con varias chicas en el pasillo que se me quedan mirando coquetas y se ríen mientras se marchan. No sé que estoy haciendo. Cuando voy a girar la esquina del pasillo me choco de bruces con Finn.

Precisamente iba en tu busca- me dice sonriente- quería invitarte a venir a casa- me propone mientras camina a mi lado.

¿Eh?- me extraño- ¿Para qué?

Como siempre estás hablando de Avatar… el otro día estuve comentando con Kurt el argumento de la peli y me dijo que tenía curiosidad por verla, pensé que no te importaría que la viésemos todos juntos, ya sabes, tú, Kurt y yo… -hace cierto hincapié en su hermano.

Y ¿no es mejor que os la deje? Quiero decir… no me importaría verla otra vez, pero si os dejo el dvd lo veis en familia y yo no molesto…

¡Qué dices! Además, tienes que venir esta tarde a traer el dvd de todos modos así que ya que estás en casa quédate a verla.

Está bien…- no sé como de rápido ha evolucionado la conversación, el caso es que sin quererlo tengo la posibilidad de ver a Kurt antes de lo pensado y así poder hablar con él sobre lo que ocurrió o no en la fiesta.

El día pasa lento y pesado, cuando entra la tarde llego a la casa Hummel; Finn me abre la puerta y me invita a entrar.

Ve poniendo el dvd y siéntate en el sofá- me dice- Kurt está terminando de ducharse y yo voy a hacer las palomitas…- se marcha a la cocina y yo hago justo lo que me dice.

Me distraigo mirando las fotos, cojo una que hay sobre unos libros, en ella sale Kurt en brazos de su padre cuando tendría unos pocos años, es un niño realmente bonito, con unos ojos impresionantes y una sonrisa radiante y feliz. Me hace sonreír tontamente.

¿Te gusta la foto? Ahí tendría dos años- oigo la voz de Kurt a mi espalda.

Sí, yo…- me trabo mientras me giro- me parece que eres realmente feliz a…qui… -cuando termino de girarme le veo justo en frente de mí, va vestido completamente de blanco, pantalones de vestir, chaleco, camisa e incluso pajarita.

¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado tan callado y sorprendido ¿pasa algo?

No… es que… tú…- ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir- te sienta bien eso…

Oh… gracias- no parece esperárselo.

Justo entonces llega Finn con un gran cuenco lleno de palomitas.

Chicos… me temo que- dice mientras deja el bol en la mesa mirando su móvil- tengo que irme, Rachel me ha llamado, dice que necesita que vaya urgentemente, no sé exactamente qué ha pasado pero parecía nerviosa- comenta- empezad sin mi ¿vale?

Pero… ¡Finn!- Kurt le persigue hasta la puerta sin poder evitar que se acabe marchando y vuelve al momento junto a mí.

Bueno… ¿vemos la peli?

A medida que avanza la historia en la enorme televisión, Kurt parece más y más enganchado mientras que yo no dejo de observarle comiendo palomitas.

Quiero besarte…- se me escapa mientras le miro embobado.

Me mira de reojo como si no quisiera haberse enterado de lo que he dicho con una media sonrisa que oculta tras otro puñado de palomitas que se mete en la boca.

Me acerco un poco a él, hago que gire la cara y le beso lentamente disfrutando del tacto de sus labios como si fuese la primera vez.

Sabes a palomitas…-digo como un idiota al separar nuestros labios.

Está completamente sonrojado y me mira sorprendido.

¿Qué haces?- me pregunta nervioso.

No lo sé…- me separo de él- he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo… ha… ha sido inevitable… - me excuso tontamente.

Me mira por un momento sin saber que decir o que hacer, hasta que decide seguir viendo la película en silencio; se puede palpar la tensión, no estamos a gusto para nada allí, sentados casi rozando nuestras manos sobre el sofá, viendo justamente la parte de la película donde los protagonistas se confiesan sus sentimientos.

Unámonos ante Eywa- pienso mirando de reojo a Kurt- estás tonto, no vas a decirle eso…- me reprendo- ni siquiera sabes si tienes derecho a proponerlo ni de broma…- no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso al pensar que quizás estoy sentado ante la persona con la que he hecho el amor por primera vez y no lo recuerdo.

Sam…- dice de pronto- ¿te apetece besarme de nuevo?- jamás hubiese esperado tal pregunta, y aún menos mi respuesta que no es, si no, otro beso, pero esta vez más apasionado.

Acaricio su cara justo en el momento que nuestras lenguas chocan, parece ansioso y me encanta la sensación de estar así con él, pero no puedo continuar sin aclarar mi gran duda.

Kurt… quiero preguntarte algo… sobre la fiesta…

Me mira de forma que parece haber averiguado de qué se trata.

No recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió entonces, pero tengo una vaga imagen de ello y… si realmente aquello sucedió… si yo hice algo sin tu permiso, si te hice daño… quiero disculparme, porque realmente no lo recuerdo con claridad…

Se entristece un poco.

Nos acostamos…- dice con una voz temblorosa- tú estabas borracho, yo estaba deseando que mostrases ese tipo de interés en mí… - se separa y vuelve a mirar a la tele aunque sigue hablando- supongo que no debió suceder…

Pero…- no sé que voy a decir pero sé que si me callo la conversación acabará ahí- tú… tú me gustas Kurt…- espera ¿acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir? Ni yo mismo estoy seguro de porque lo he dicho.

Me mira muy sorprendido.

Eres la primera persona con la que hago… ya sabes…- me da vergüenza decirlo- y la verdad es que hace un tiempo que llevo fijándome en ti de esa forma… aunque supongo que de eso ya te habías dado cuenta…

Sam… tienes a Quinn- me dice tristemente- tú quieres a Quinn…

Quizás…- sale de mi boca inesperadamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos como si cualquier cosa que fuésemos a decir fuese a estropear el momento, como si tuviésemos miedo de seguir adelante con la conversación.

Se acerca.

¿Puedo besarte?- pregunto dejándome por un estúpido.

Me besa como respuesta, nos echamos sobre el sofá, y seguimos besándonos, creo que cada vez me gustan más sus labios, con ese sabor salado que le han dejado las palomitas, y de por sí su sabor natural tan dulce, y su suavidad… me estoy excitando…

Me separo de él rápidamente y me siento en la otra punta del sofá, algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

¿Qué pasa?

Si… si seguimos… si seguimos adelante se me van a volver a abrir los puntos…- comento nervioso.

Le entra la risa y se acerca a mí.

Tienes razón…- se apoya en mi hombro- ¿qué vamos a hacer, Sam?

¿De qué?- me pongo nervioso.

Bueno… tienes novia, pero has hecho todo esto conmigo, y me dices que te gusto, pero sigues con ella…- hace una pausa y se sienta normal- yo estoy dispuesto a estar contigo totalmente ¿lo estás tú?

No sé, estoy muy confuso… y… me encantaría darte una respuesta ahora, porque sé que debe ser duro para ti todo esto… pero no lo sé…

Parece confundido y mira para otro lado mientras aprieta las manos entre enfadado y triste.

Está bien… esperaré una respuesta… me da igual antes o después, pero quiero que me contestes.

Lo haré.

Días más tarde, estoy en el glee club, nos había mandado que esta semana cantásemos una canción para alguna persona, no necesariamente nuestra pareja, para que definiésemos nuestros sentimientos sinceramente. Le mando un mensaje a Kurt "ven cuanto antes al auditorio, ya tengo mi respuesta", he estado toda la noche pensando en ello, y en que canción escoger, y justo se fusionaron las ideas, creo que es la melodía perfecta para decirle de una vez lo que siento, aunque no sé si le dará tiempo a venir.

Quiero hacer tiempo hasta que llegue Kurt, así que espero a que todos mis compañeros salgan y canten para ser el último, pero cuando llega mi turno aún no ha llegado.

Adelante, Sam, eres el que queda- me dice Mr. Shue.

Me levanto y cojo la guitarra.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

Miro de un lado a otro mientras canto, a las puertas del auditorio, a ver si llega a mitad de mi actuación pero sigue sin aparecer.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Estoy tan nervioso que debo hacer una leve pausan antes de cantar el siguiente verso, pero consigo que parezca una pausa preparada y en relación con el ritmo de la canción.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

La puerta del auditorio se abre, Kurt llega con apariencia de haber venido corriendo, nervioso, sin armar ruido se queda al final de la sala y me mira, sus ojos se clavan en los míos, y aunque pensaba que harían temblar mis piernas, me animan a seguir cantando.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Sonríe, sonríe tan ampliamente que me hace estremecer.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

No puedo dejar de mirarle, no puedo, porque esta canción es sólo para él, sin duda, sólo para él.

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Cuando termino de cantar todos aplauden, me quedo mirando a Kurt, que aplaude al final de la sala, como todos me ven mirar hacia atrás se giran y al ver a Kurt van a saludarle y abrazarle.

Me bajo del escenario y dejo la guitarra en una de las butacas mientras ando hacia el grupo. Kurt me sonríe, supongo que ha entendido lo que quería decir, pero como volver a decirle lo mismo a Quinn, es mucho más difícil expresarlo para ella.

Poco a poco todos van saliendo del auditorio, y me voy quedando a solas con Quinn, ya que Kurt ha sido casi secuestrado por Rachel y Mercedes.

Esa canción…- comienza a decir ella- no era para mí ¿verdad? No sabía que Kurt estaba aquí, si no hubiese deducido mucho antes a quién mirabas con tanta devoción… - hace una pausa- parece que crees que soy tonta, pero… en la fiesta, tú estuviste todo el rato charlando con él y luego, cuando desapareciste… debí darme cuenta… - pone cara de decepción- aquella mañana, cuando fui tan preocupada contigo al hospital, Kurt no paraba de llorar… y tú… esa colonia solo la usa él… ja…- suspira molesta- olías completamente como él… pero quise ignóralo… podrías haberme dicho que ya no te gustaba… me lo podrías haber dicho, pero te has enrollado con Kurt… o quizás habéis llegado más lejos… no quiero saberlo… -comienza a llorar- como has podido hacer esto Sam… -se marcha corriendo.

Yo…- no me da tiempo a darle ningún tipo de explicación, supongo que ya no tengo ataduras con ella… y aunque eso me de libertad no me siento nada bien.


	12. Looping the loop

**12. Looping the loop.**

Las chicas me arrastran hasta el patio, desde la fiesta no las veo y entonces ni siquiera estuve atento a ellas, sólo podía pensar en Sam, desgraciadamente ahora tampoco puedo centrarme en mis amigas, mi mente está colapsada por el motivo que me ha hecho llegar tarde, más bien por la persona…

Teníamos un par de horas libres, así que invité a Blaine a ir a mi casa en pos de entablar de nuevo esa amistad que parecía tambalearse. Una vez en mi cuarto se sienta en el filo de mi cama y juguetea con Chewi mientras voy a por algo para picar.

-Aquí tienes, he encontrado un poco de tarta que hice el otro día…-

-Gracias, pero prefiero no tomar nada, no tengo hambre.

Ante la negativa dejo el plato con el dulce sobre mi escritorio y me siento junto a él. Al principio estoy algo nervioso, no sé qué decir y me doy palmaditas en las piernas.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

-Nada…

Se hace el silencio, nunca antes entre nosotros se había dado una situación tan tensa, incluso más que cuando me besó… no sé que puedo hacer, me quedo mirándole de reojo mientras deja su abrigo sobre mi silla y se desata la corbata un poco.

-Hace un poco de calor…-dice alegremente echándose aire con la mano.

-Si…-asiento sin perder el nerviosismo, cuando vuelve a sentarse junto a mí y termina de quitarse la corbata siento que algo va a suceder.

Me besa de imprevisto y me echa sobre la cama, intento liberarme pero me siento extraño, no sé si es que aún queda el recuerdo de lo que sentí una vez por él o es que tengo la necesidad de estar así con alguien ya que Sam me tiene en ascuas, pero me voy acostumbrando y le dejo seguir besándome.

Mi móvil suena.

-Bl…-intento articular palabra pero sus besos insistentes me lo impiden- Blaine- consigo decir facilitando el acceso de su lengua a mi boca.

Es genial pero me doy cuenta que lo que estoy haciendo es por desesperación, necesito a Sam, quiero a Sam, no puedo seguir haciendo esto con Blaine.

-Para, por favor…

Se detiene de golpe, sigue sobre mí pero ya no me besa, me mira, como si con los ojos pudiese adivinar mi pensamiento.

-¿Aún sigues prefiriéndolo a él?

-Ya hablamos de eso…

Mi móvil sigue sonando.

-Quería seguir luchando Kurt, no te merece, sigue con esa chica después de todo, te hace sufrir, yo comprendo cómo te sientes, lo duro que ha sido todo por intentar ser tú mismo y…- le interrumpo acariciándole la cara.

-Por eso siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo y alguien a quien admiraré, pero compréndelo, estoy enamorado de Sam.

Se queda en silencio, aún encima de mí, sus ojos se llenan de tristeza y de pronto noto como cae sobre mi rostro una lágrima, aunque antes de que me dé tiempo siquiera a darme cuenta de que llora, Blaine oculta su cara entre mi cuello y la cama abrazándome.

-Yo… se que suena desesperado- susurra- pero si no saliese bien… puedes recurrir a mí si quieres…

No puedo creer que se esté ofreciendo como segundo plato por las buenas.

-Blaine mereces algo mejor que ser el que espere… -le acaricio la espalda para calmarle.

Es raro, normalmente él es el que me da consejos y me consuela, nunca hubiese pensado que era tan frágil… como yo…

Se levanta me besa en la mejilla y se pone en pie.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto tontamente.

-Es lo mejor…

Recoge sus cosas y le acompaño hasta la puerta, nos despedimos y subo nuevamente a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?- entonces oigo mi móvil por tercera vez, es un mensaje, el mensaje de Sam.

-¿Kurt? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Hola?- Mercedes agita su mano delante de mi cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-me sobresalto.

-Te lo decía, en su mundo- dice mirando a Rachel, ambas sonríen.

-Perdón, han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no sé donde estoy…

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo, que tienes a Sam comiendo de tu mano?-comenta Mercedes con una enorme sonrisa-¿cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Es… que… yo…- no sé si puedo hacerlo, ya que realmente no somos lo que se dice novios, y aunque lo fuéramos no sé si sería de agrado de Sam airearlo.

-¿Qué?-preguntan al unísono las dos.

-Sólo hablaré en presencia de mi abogad…- cuando voy a terminar de decir la frase Sam aparece por detrás de las chicas.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunta tímido.

-Claro…- me sonrojo.

-A solas…-le dice a las chicas.

Ambas se levantan sonrientes y se marchan cuchicheando. Cuando nos quedamos completamente solos me aprieta contra él y me besa apasionadamente.

-Te echaba de menos- le digo apenas separamos los labios.

-Tengo algo que decir… Quinn acaba de dejarme…-su expresión es rara, entre triste y alegre- me siento mal y quiero disculparme con ella por como se ha desarrollado todo esto pero... ahora soy… ¿libre?-dice con una expresión adorable.

Le abrazo fuertemente, no quiero que se aleje de mí más.

-Kurt…-me besa en la frente- querría decirte otra cosa…

-Claro, dime- le sonrío.

-Bueno… con todo lo que ha pasado, no te voy a decir "empecemos como amigos y conozcámonos mejor" pero si quiero que empecemos de cero como pareja, aunque ya hayamos… ya sabes…- se sonroja- lo que quiero decir es que… quiero tomármelo en serio, quiero que nuestra relación sea duradera y… por eso no quiero acelerar el proceso, por así decirlo-se pone nervioso- así que me preguntaba si… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

Me sorprende, sé lo que quiero decir pero una sonrisa abarca mi boca y no me deja hablar.

-¿Esa sonrisa es un sí?

-Por supuesto.

Vuelve a besarme. Me siento realmente afortunado.


	13. The Event of the Tie

**13. The Event of the Tie.**

Estoy nervioso, se supone que ya somos una pareja y que no debería ponerme así, ya no tengo que tener vergüenza ni miedo, estamos de acuerdo en esto y ya no nos ocultamos, pero aún así después de prometerle que iría despacio tengo unas ganas locas de volver a acostarme con él, le deseo todo el tiempo, es mirar sus labios y mi cuerpo se estremece, y adoro sus ojos… que ojos tan bonitos tiene…

Suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?- me pregunta- pensaba que eras tú el que estaba interesado en estar aquí-dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Me encuentro tumbado en su cama, me besaba el cuello cuando mi suspiro le ha interrumpido y le ha hecho sentarse sobre mí.

-¿No te está gustando?- se sonroja- no sé cómo hacer estas cosas…

-No… no es eso…- tiro de él para que se vuelva a echar sobre mí- me encanta que lo hagas.

-Pero has suspirado-vuelve a levantarse, sentándose sobre mí de nuevo, e inconscientemente volviendo a rozar con su trasero en mi entrepierna.

-No es nada, simplemente, ha sido un suspiro- le sonrío- de verdad, me encanta como me besas… tus labios son muy suaves y me hacen cosquillas.

-¿De veras?- parece que va a echarse sobre mí de nuevo cuando se coloca en la misma posición que estaba repitiendo así el roce de antes- pero… el suspiro no ha sonado a satisfacción…

-Kurt… no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Ves… no te gusta- se quita de encima de mí y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Me incorporo de golpe.

-No me refería a besarme, me refería a sentarte donde te estabas sentando- le digo antes de que se monte cualquier historia en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde me sentaba?-cae en la cuenta- oh… perdón… -se sonroja exageradamente.

-Qué adorable eres…-le beso en la mejilla y poco a poco voy hacia sus labios, le acaricio la cara mientras le voy echando sobre mí de nuevo.

-Sam… ¿puedo pedirte algo?-me mira tímidamente.

-Claro…

-Me da algo de vergüenza… pero me gustaría…-esconde la cara contra mi pecho durante un momento y luego me mira algo sonrojado- me gustaría que me dijeses otra vez… que me quieres…-vuelve a ocultar la cara.

Es tan adorable, tan atractivo y me ha resultado tan sexy la forma de mirarme que creo que incluso me sube la temperatura.

-Te quiero-digo mientras le hago mirarme- te quiero- le muevo colocándole sobre la cama para ponerme encima- te quiero- voy besándole por el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y darle un bocado.

-Sam…-deja escapar una risita encantadora.

Le muevo el flequillo con la mano mientras me sonríe y luego le acaricio la cara.

-Te quiero-finalmente le beso en la boca.

Meto mis manos debajo de su camisa, reconozco que el uniforme de Dalton no hace nada por frenar mi libido, al contrario. Justo cuando voy a desabrochar su pantalón un ladrido me detiene.

-Chewi…-intento ignorarle y seguir con mi tarea pero no sé cómo se monta en la cama y camina por nuestro lado hasta llegar a la altura de nuestras cabezas- vete, Chewi, Kurt y yo estamos aprovechando nuestro tiempo de ocio…

Kurt comienza a reírse.

-Menuda forma de hablarle a un perro.

Chewi nos mira alegre, no tengo ganas de jugar con él, quiero besar a Kurt así que me pongo a ello, sigo besándole por el cuello.

-¿Qué traes en la boca?- le oigo decir- deja la corbata del uniforme en su sitio.

-Tu corbata está en tu cuello-le digo entre beso y beso.

Se queda callado, como si se hubiese quedado mudo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me extraña tan repentino silencio- ¿por qué te has callado?- me incorporo, le miro y luego miro a Chewi que tiene una corbata igual a la suya en la boca.

-Por nada…- se apresura a quitarle la corbata al perro y la echa sobre su mesilla de noche- no tiene importancia.

-No es tuya ¿es eso?-esquiva mi mirada- Kurt, dímelo, no voy a enfadarme.

Se queda en silencio, mirando para otro lado.

-Es de Blaine…- dice sin moverse.

-Comprendo…- me incorporo sentándome en la cama y él hace lo mismo, nos quedamos frente a frente.

-Estuvo aquí hace un par de días… pasó algo pero… te juro que no hice nada-me dice confuso.

-Tranquilo, Kurt- le agarro por los hombros para que no se altere- no quiero que me expliques si pasó o no pasó algo, y si hubiese pasado comprendería que fuera así porque… bueno te hice esperar innecesariamente, y Blaine te gustaba antes que yo…

-Sí, pero ¡no!- grita poniendo una expresión escandalizada- ¿crees que podría haber hecho algo con Blaine cuando te prometí que me entregaría a ti totalmente?

-No, claro que no. Confío completamente en ti, por eso no he pensado que hayas hecho nada, pero simplemente te digo que si lo hubieses hecho lo comprendería…

-Sam, eres tonto- dice molesto.

-¿Por qué?-me sorprende.

-No puedes decir que te parece bien que alguien te engañe.

-No es engañar, no estábamos juntos cuando eso sucedió.

-¡Nada sucedió!- me grita- ¡me besó! ¡Tal y como tú lo estabas haciendo y le dije que parase!-está realmente enfadado.

-Es-está bien…-me da algo de miedo- no estoy acusándote de nada…

Se pone de pie y empieza a ir y venir por la habitación.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir algo como "eres libre de serme infiel"- me mira muy serio.

-No he dicho nada de eso… - extiendo mis brazos hacia él- ven aquí.

Se acerca y rodea mi cabeza con sus brazos, sigo sentado al filo de la cama. Me mira con sus preciosos ojos clavándose en los míos.

-Entonces no me hubiese importado pero si ahora me engañas…-le digo rodeándole fuertemente con los brazos- no te perdonaré- le tiro sobre la cama y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

Se ríe a carcajadas y me resulta más atractivo que nunca.

Me quedo sobre él, con mis manos sobre su abdomen, bajo su camisa, la cual desabrocho lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho.

-Eres tan suave…- le beso sobre el ombligo y voy subiendo, me paro en el pecho, dónde vuelvo a besarle repetidas veces, es tremendamente excitante sentir el palpitar de su corazón a cada beso.

-Sam…- parece avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le miro y está completamente colorado.

-Finn…- dice sin más.

Tengo miedo pero me levanto un poco y me giro, justo para encontrarme a Finn mirándonos desde la puerta con una increíble cara de sorpresa.

-No sabía…-dice sonrojándose- que estabas aquí…

Kurt se abrocha la camisa rápidamente mientras se aparta y se coloca a Chewi encima para crear aún más distancia entre nosotros.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Finn parece que va a marcharse.

-Tenéis que cerrar bien la puerta…- comenta con el pomo en la mano a punto de cerrar él mismo- o el próximo que entrará será Burt.

Kurt me mira avergonzado mientras acaricia a Chewi y caigo en la cuenta.

-Kurt… tú… ¿quieres a Chewaka?

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a quedármelo?

-Si…- le sonrío mientras me siento más cerca de él y acaricio en la cabeza al perro- parece que os gustáis mucho mutuamente…

-Pero… dijiste que si no era de Quinn te lo quedarías tú y yo no lo quiero si tú… lo quieres…-entorna los ojos por la mala construcción de la frase.

-Si tú lo tienes y te hace feliz puedo venir a verlo cuando quiera y seguiré comprándole la comida y lo que necesite…- le acaricio la cara y le beso- sé que te encanta así que…

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa que me lo quede?

-Por supuesto que no.

Sonríe ampliamente.

-Gracias-me besa alegre.

-Te quiero tanto…


	14. Bus Station

_Una pequeña cosa, a partir de ahora Blaine también actuará como narrador y probablemente más adelante añada otro personaje, así que aclararé junto al título del capítulo a quien corresponda la narración._

**14. Bus Station. V.O Blaine**

Tengo que volverme en autobús, el coche está averiado desde hace unos días.

-Tendría que haberlo llevado a arreglar-me quejo mientras camino hacia la parada.

Camino tranquilamente, no tengo prisa por llegar de todos modos pero me veo obligado a correr porque empieza a llover. Mis piernas no pueden parar hasta llegar a la parada y poder refugiarme.

-Estoy empapado-me ajusto el abrigo como si fuese a darme calor, pero no es así, esta frío y mojado, lo que incrementa la presión sobre mi autoestima.

Me dejo caer sobre el banco.

¿Por qué habré tenido que hacer nada con Kurt? ¿Por qué habré tenido que meterme?

-Tsk…-dejo escapar enfadado- mi vida es una mierda…- tengo ganas de llorar y me siento estúpido. Aprieto mis puños y agacho la cabeza, he debido parecer increíblemente tonto ante Kurt, me siento ridículo, sólo espero que nadie me vea así.

Un chico se sienta a mi lado. No decimos nada. Quiero estar en silencio, no pensar en nada, pero mis ojos no hacen caso al igual que mi boca y dejo escapar un sollozo acompañado de unas lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta.

-Estoy llorando ¿tú qué crees?- digo molesto.

Se queda callado.

-¿Y qué hay tan grave para que llores?

-Últimamente no me va nada bien…

-A mí tampoco…

Le miro de reojo, no levanto lo suficiente la cabeza para verle la cara pero lleva una chaqueta de fútbol y juega nervioso con su paraguas.

-No me consuela que otro se encuentre mal…- le digo volviendo la vista al suelo.

-No te lo digo para consolarte, pensé que así te animarías a desahogarte…

-Perderás el autobús si empiezo a contarte.

Suspira.

-Da igual, tengo tiempo.

Levanto la cabeza y miro al frente respirando profundamente.

-Estoy enamorado- suelto de golpe.

No dice nada.

-Es mi mejor amigo a pesar de que le conozco hace poco, pero es genial, sé que puedo confiar en él, que si estuviésemos seríamos los más felices del mundo…-me limpio las lágrimas con el puño de mi chaqueta- pero prefiere a ese…-me ahorro el insulto- y ¡soy idiota!- golpeo el banco mientras grito- he esperado demasiado, y ahora ha encontrado a alguien que le tiene entre algodones, cuando fui yo ¡fui yo!-de pronto me giro hacia él y le miro a la cara- fui yo el que le saqué de la burbuja en la que vivía, fui yo el que le hizo reafirmarse en quien era… fui yo… quien realmente le quiso…- estoy llorando de nuevo, le agarro la chaqueta y aprieto los puños mientras agacho la cabeza y desgarro el llanto en mi garganta- soy patético…

Noto que me rodea con sus brazos y acaricia mi espalda.

-E… está bien…-se nota que no sabe qué decir, incluso puedo notar la tensión en sus brazos- yo… agh…- se pone nervioso.

Me separo de él y decido sonreír mientras limpio mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento… creo que hubiese muerto si me hubiese callado una sola palabra…

-No pasa nada- me mira algo apenado.

-Me siento algo avergonzado…-le coloco el cuello de la chaqueta- ¿quieres decir algo? Esto me resulta realmente violento… e incómodo…

-Yo… no sé cómo decirlo… nunca he hablado sobre ello…

-Puedes decirlo… bueno… no es que vaya a contárselo a alguien…

Me mira dudando pero finalmente habla.

-Creo que yo también… estoy… en… ena… enam… o… -no parece que pueda decirlo- ya sabes…

Asiento, me resulta algo adorable que se sonroje.

-También es un chico…-comenta algo confuso y frustrado- pero es totalmente imposible, en lugar de decirle… -suspira- le he hecho la vida imposible- aprieta los dientes- y se ha transferido de instituto por mi culpa… me gustaría disculparme pero no sé… no sé como…

-¡Ahora caigo!- me sorprendo- ¡Ahora sé de qué te conozco! ¡Me sonaba tu cara!

-¿Qué?- parece que él no me reconoce.

-Soy… soy el amigo de Kurt… me empujaste en la escalea…

-Oh…- se avergüenza.

-Pero- me apresuro a decir- comprendo cómo te sientes y la actitud que has adoptado a la defensiva… pero no apoyo tus métodos…

-Ya…-se incomoda y se aleja de mí.

El ambiente se vuelve tenso, no sé qué decirle, pero pensaba que habíamos conectado de algún modo y no quiero que esto se estropee, voy a intentar remediarlo, tengo que hacer algo…

Me dejo caer sobre su hombro y cierro los ojos.

Oigo como un autobús frena delante de nosotros.

-Es el mío…-dice.

Me muevo y le dejo levantarse. Cuando va a montarse se da la vuelta y me mira.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-pregunta tímido.

-Blaine Anderson.

Me mira por unos segundos.

-Dave Karofsky- dice sin que se lo pregunte, luego se monta en el autobús y desaparece.

Vaya… que sensación tan extraña… no sé qué me pasa, pero realmente creo haber encontrado un buen amigo, y eso que por un momento en aquella escalera pensé que moriría. Al pensar en ello me viene a la cabeza Kurt ¿qué pensaría si supiera que quiero ser amigo de ese chico? Por una vez no quiero depender de Kurt, no quiero pensar más en él. Me levanto de golpe, el siguiente autobús se acerca; entonces me doy cuenta que se ha dejado el paraguas. El autobús se detiene. ¿Debería llevármelo? Está bien, qué más da, me lo llevaré, no quiero perder el autobús.


	15. Brittday Party

**15. Britt-day Party. V.O. Kurt.**

Voy por el pasillo de la academia en busca de Blaine, tengo que encontrarle cuanto antes, así que corro un poco hasta encontrarle sentado en el piano cantando.

It's funny how things they change

The clouds they part, rearrange

For me.

Faces and strangers and I

Have no familiars to help

Me see.

Reconocería esa canción en cualquier parte, una de las más hermosas de mi amada Lady Gaga, pero a pesar de mi adoración por ella me doy cuenta de la tristeza de su letra y no sé si debería interrumpirle, quizás debería marcharme en ese momento, pero su magnífica voz y su gran destreza en el piano hacen que me quede en silencio observando desde la puerta.

Where is home?

I want you to know

That I wish you were here

I wish you were here.

Sometimes I wonder if God

Hides out in cities to set

Us free.

Cause yeah this road is crowded

But I'm so alone in it

Help me, please.

Where is home?

I want you to know

That I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here.

And I will be strong

I won't give in

I won't deny you

I know where we've been.

I was so much more

And all of my fears

And all of these tears

My tears

Yeahhh...

Cuando veo que mientras canta unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, quiero marcharme definitivamente, pero dejarle así no me parece correcto aunque quizás sea yo la causa de su sufrimiento y eso incrementa mis ganas de marcharme.

I wish you were here

I wish you were here.

Where is home?

I want you to know

Ohh, Yeahhh

That I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

Para cuando estoy decidido a darme la vuelta e irme, termina la canción y se gira hacia mí. Intenta disimular y se limpia las lágrimas, luego me sonríe y se acerca.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunta nervioso.

No he podido evitar quedarme escuchando, lo siento- me disculpo.

No pasa nada… - dice, aunque parece que si le ha molestado.

Tengo que decirte algo- me acuerdo de pronto.

Se sienta en el sofá que hay junto al piano y yo hago lo mismo.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Britany y hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa, es en un local, por idea de Santana lo reservamos, hay un castillo hinchable y una piscina de bolas, no sé muy bien por qué, son cosas de ellas…- entorno los ojos- el caso es que todos han estado de acuerdo en invitarte, y yo estaría encantado de que vinieras…

Me mira sorprendido, creo que no se esperaba que me siguiese comportando con él como siempre, pero aunque ya no esté enamorado de él no puedo perderle, no quiero perderle, es mi mejor amigo, y espero que lo sea siempre.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás?

Parece que duda.

Está… está bien- sonríe finalmente- pero ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

Ahora el sorprendido soy yo, pero gratamente, parece que sus sentimientos por mí van desapareciendo.

Es tan sólo un amigo- dice como si leyese mi mente- pero está algo acomplejado, no se relaciona mucho con nadie, básicamente es tímido, pero jamás lo reconocerá en voz alta…- una sonrisa tonta aparece en su rostro, parece como si recordase algo y por un momento se evade- el caso es que- vuelve a la realidad- creo que le vendría bien meterse en un entorno como el vuestro… el nuestro- corrige.

¿Estás seguro que es sólo un amigo?- comento.

Si- dice con rapidez.

Cuando has hablado de él no lo parecía.

Sólo he recordado algo…- la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro- le conocí en la parada del autobús, no pensé que fuésemos a conectar tan bien después de aquello, pero se le olvidó el paraguas y pude volver a verle…- vuelve a evadirse- a simple vista no lo parece, pero es muy buena persona…

Estoy deseando conocerle- le sonrío felizmente- debe ser alguien muy especial si te tiene tan contento.

Sólo somos amigos- insiste- no quiero que mal interpretes nada…- hace una pausa- mi oferta… sigue en pie…

Blaine…- me entristece- ya te dije que no tienes que esperarme, quiero hacer las cosas bien con Sam… tú te mereces algo más, ni siquiera aunque estuviese soltero… yo no soy alguien para ti …

Me mira arqueando la ceja.

Debería aprender… - suspira- esta es la tercera vez que me rechazas…

Yo…- no sé exactamente qué decir.

No, tú nada, es mi culpa, tienes razón, estoy haciendo tonterías, tú quieres a Sam- comenta algo frustrado- debería aceptarlo… - se echa hacia delante apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y mirando para otro lado.

Y ese amigo tuyo… -meto mis manos entre mis piernas apretándolas.

Te estoy diciendo que no…

Está bien…- volteo los ojos.

Suspira y comienza a reírse. Me entra la risa por contagio.

Esto es absurdo…- dice echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

Hago lo mismo que él y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

Kurt… siento ser tan idiota- se disculpa- a partir de ahora intentaré respetarte en ese sentido… -niega con la cabeza- bueno, no lo intentaré, lo haré- sonríe.

Me alegro… -contesto también sonriendo.

¿De que no vaya a acosarte?

De que sonrías, tonto- me hace reír de nuevo.

Se queda mirándome y me abraza de repente.

No quiero que te separes de mí, Kurt- me aprieta fuertemente- aunque no estés conmigo como me gustaría, eres muy importante para mí…

Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti- le abrazo de igual modo.

Al día siguiente me encuentro en la puerta del local, estoy esperando a Sam que descarga las bebidas del coche. Va vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta con un personaje de comic y una camisa de cuadros encima, está como siempre, pero me pareceré especialmente guapo hoy.

¿Qué estás mirando?- pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se acerca con dos cajas de cervezas una en cada mano.

Te miraba- le sonrío.

¿Y te gusta lo que ves?- pregunta mientras me besa.

Pues si…- contesto tras el beso.

Pasa por mi lado y entra donde están los demás, todos van vestidos bastante arreglados aunque no dejan de llevar vaqueros a que si no, no tendría sentido el haber alquilado aquel llamativo castillo hinchable y la piscina de bolas.

¿Crees que Britt se tragará la escusa que le ponga Santana?- pregunta Tina.

Vamos, es Britany- comenta Puck sacando más bebidas de una nevera portátil y dejándolas sobre la mesa junto a la comida.

Me asomo desde la puerta, no quiero moverme de allí, no sea que llegue Blaine y no sepa dónde estamos. Le veo bajarse del coche y me saluda.

¿Llego muy tarde?- pregunta nervioso al llegar a mi lado.

No, aún no ha llegado Britt- le acompaño a dentro- así que puedes ir ayudándonos a montar lo que queda de la decoración.

Está bien- dice contento mientras va a saludar a Rachel y ayudarla con una guirnalda.

¡Hey, chicos!- grita Mike que entra empujando la silla de Artie- corred, todos a sus puestos ¡llegan Britt y Santana!

Todos nos escondemos donde podemos hasta que Britany cruza la puerta y gritamos fuertemente "¡Sorpresa!".

Anda… ¿dónde están los elfos Santana?- pregunta algo confusa- creí que íbamos a la ciudad de los elfos.

Oh, venga ya…- se queja la morena- pensaba que no te lo habías creído.

Britany la mira con una sonrisa y luego la abraza.

Gracias a todos- dice luego sonriendo.

Mientras Britany va abriendo los regalos, Sam me abraza por la espalda sonriente y caigo en la cuenta de que Blaine está sólo.

Voy a preguntarle algo a Blaine…- le digo a Sam besándole en la mejilla- ahora vengo.

Me acerco a mi amigo.

¿No vendrías acompañado?

Si, es que vendrá más tarde…- dice algo triste.

Pero, va a venir ¿no?

No creo… "iré más tarde" es la peor escusa que conozco-continúa- creo que no está preparado aún para esto…- dice molesto.

¿Para esto?- no sé a qué se refiere.

Bueno él es…

Sam me rodea por detrás.

¿Vienes mucho por aquí, guapo?- dice divertido- ¿te vienes a bailar?

Miro a Blaine que me asiente con la cabeza como diciendo "adelante, estaré bien por mi cuenta".

De acuerdo- le digo a Sam- si necesitas algo avísame- le digo a Blaine.


	16. Abandoned, not alone

**16. Abandoned, not alone. V.O. Blaine.**

Me siento, y me quedo ajeno al resto de la fiesta algo borracho con un vaso en la mano, quizás me convenga emborracharme más, vine con la intención de integrar y ayudar a Karofsky pero ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de atreverse a aparecer… necesito una copa bien cargada de lo que sea… y así por lo menos comenzaré a ver borroso como Sam le mete mano a Kurt. Justo cuando voy a levantarme para rellenar mi vaso, Rachel se acerca.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?-me pregunta.

Estoy deprimido porque no estoy lo suficientemente borracho, si me disculpas- la aparto para ir hacia donde están las bebidas pero me detiene agarrándome la mano.

Blaine, esa no es la solución- me reprende- ¿no es mejor hablar?

¿Y de qué quieres que hable?-le digo enfadado- ¿de lo frustrante que es estar aquí solo cuando todos estáis en pareja? ¿de lo odioso que es ver como Kurt se morrea con su estúpido novio? ¿de lo insensible que ha sido mi acompañante?

Rachel me mira en silencio, comprensiva y con un aura maternal desconcertante.

Creo que te has pasado con la bebida- dice preocupada.

No me digas…- comento irónico- trae un alcoholímetro y lo comprobamos…

Blaine, siéntate y cálmate- me dice agarrándome por los hombros y acercándome al sitio de donde me había levantado- no deberías beber más por hoy.

Intento aprovechar las últimas gotas que quedan en el vaso pero lo único que consigo es que los hielos choquen contra mis labios una y otra vez.

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento… - Rachel se sienta junto a mí y pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas alisándose la falda- quisiera ayudarte si es que me dejas…

No hay nada que hacer, no tengo remedio- digo intentando de nuevo sacar algo del vaso- he venido por no hacer un feo, ni siquiera voy a poder conquistarle, tengo que darme por vencido, el rubio es de buenos bíceps, buena cara, es también buena persona… y tiene un buen culo…- ella me mira algo sorprendida- y yo soy el amigo que está en segundo plano, por el que llegó a sentir algo y abandonó como si fuese una colilla…

Estoy segura de que Kurt no quiso hacerte daño…

Lo sé, pero es frustrante- dejo el vaso en la silla que está a mi otro lado, miro al frente- es realmente muy frustrante… - justo veo a Sam besando a Kurt por el cuello mientras este sonríe, ambos están algo animados por el alcohol.

Blaine, creo que hay dos opciones ante esta situación- Rachel me agarra la cara para que deje de mirarles- la primera es marcharte y la segunda es divertirte con el resto de tus amigos e ignorarles- me sonríe.

La miro, se nota que está siendo sincera, que está dispuesta a quedarse conmigo con tal de que no pruebe una sola bebida más y de que me lo pase realmente bien en esta fiesta.

Está bien- digo levantándome- vamos a divertirnos- se levanta junto a mí y me acompaña a la pista de baile.

Durante unas horas bailamos sin sentido y nos reímos como tontos con coreografías patéticas y mal coordinadas mientras cantamos canciones de musicales que se filtran entre la música pop de fondo.

Te adoro, Rach- le digo mientras me apoyo sobre ella al terminar el baile.

Es mutuo- contesta riendo.

Voy al servicio, ahora vengo- tanta bebida tenía que salir antes o después, así que me salgo del local y voy al baño que está unos metros separado de allí, es como una caseta con dos puertas y en cada una hay un muñeco mal pintado señalando para cual es cada uno, entro, hago pis y salgo- que descanso- digo felizmente mientras cierro la puerta.

Entonces de frente veo a Karofsky.

¿Qué hace aquí?- le grito casi con ganas de golpearle.

¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?- me contesta de igual modo- tú me has dicho que venga.

¡Pero llega a la hora!- vuelvo a gritar.

¡Te dije que no podría venir a esa hora!

¡Pensé que era una escusa y que no vendrías!

¡Pues eso es cosa tuya que desconfías de mí! ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado venir? ¡Al principio pensé no aceptar pero lo hice!

¡Pues haberme dicho que no!

¡Eso es lo que debería haber hecho!

Nos miramos en silencio durante un momento.

¿Por qué estamos gritando?- le pregunto algo agotado de forzar la voz.

Yo que sé… has empezado tú… -dice nervioso.

No… que va…

Has empezado a gritarme desde que has salido del baño.

Te digo que no…

¿Quieres que empecemos a discutir otra vez?- dice molesto.

Bueno, da igual quien haya empezado a gritar…

Has sido tú…-insiste como el que no quiere la cosa.

He dicho que da igual- le lanzo una mirada furtiva- vamos dentro, quiero presentarte a la gente.

Ya me conocen…- dice intranquilo- sería mejor quedarnos aquí fuera.

¿Estás loco?- me giro y le miro con los ojos como platos- cuando te invitan a una fiesta es para asistir a ella.

Pero el que me ha invitado has sido tú, Anderson, no ellos-no se mueve de donde está y no parece que vaya a hacerlo.

No seas estúpido, vamos- tiro de su brazo- vamos- sigo tirando hasta hacerle caminar y entrar conmigo.

Al principio no llama la atención, ya que no lleva la característica chaqueta del equipo de fútbol nadie le identifica por quien es, pero claro está que después de un rato comienzan a fijarse y nadie se atreve si quiera a acercársenos.

Te dije que no era buena idea- se queja.

Deja de ser tan negativo, y nunca me has dicho tal cosa…

Deja de contradecir todo lo que digo.

Y tú deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer o lo que hago…

Dios, parecéis un matrimonio…- dice Puckerman mirándonos algo mal mientras coge una bebida.

Supongo que Karofsky se contiene, ya que no dice nada aunque parece molesto por el comentario, por mi parte creo que aún sigo algo achispado, al menos así no voy a preocuparme por nada, ni tan siquiera por lo que pueda pensar Kurt al verle… lo que piense Kurt al verle… un nudo se aprieta en mi garganta tan fuerte que creo que voy a dejar de respirar ¿Es que había sido tan tonto de no pensar en eso? ¿Qué pasará cuando Kurt y Karofsky se encuentren? Busco al primero con la mirada, está aún con Sam tonteando, parece lo suficiente "contentillo" como para no darse cuenta de nada, pero no sé si arriesgarme.

¡Vamos a jugar a la botella!- grita Santana- ¡Vamos a jugar a la botella!-repite alarmando a todos.

Se sientan en corro en mitad de la habitación y colocan la botella en medio.

Blaine, vamos- llega Rachel- dijiste que te lo pasarías bien.

Pero… - miro de reojo a Karofsky.

Pero nada- insiste- vente ahora mismo-tira de mí y extiende su otra mano a Karofsky- no te ofrecería esto si no fueses su amigo, tú también- le sonríe lo cual me parece algo extraño, creo que ella también está algo "contenta".

Está bien- digo por fin- vamos, ¡vamos!-grito.

Karofsky no parece convencido, pero igual me sigue y se sienta a mi lado integrándose en el círculo. Sam y Kurt están sentados justo enfrente de nosotros, Kurt está bastante borracho, tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y se apoya en el hombro de Sam medio adormilado y casi a punto de resbalarse, creo que es la primera vez que bebe. El rubio mira a Karofsky sin parar como preguntándose qué hacía allí e intentando expulsarlo con la mirada.

Rachel me da la botella.

Empieza tú- comenta divertida.

La giro. Parece que va a pararse en Kurt pero se mueve unos milímetros y apunta directamente a Sam.

No sé que es peor…- pienso.

¿Vais a besarse o qué?- dice Santana- vamos, que no tenemos todo el día…

Lo siento, Kurt, sólo es un beso, espero que no te importe- dice Sam, aunque parece que su novio no parece estar en este mundo.

Me adelanto un poco y me acerco a él, Sam también se mueve hacia mí y pegamos nuestros labios. No está mal, besa bastante bien… no sé qué me pasa, me dejo llevar, le agarro la cara y hago el beso más apasionado… creo que ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a Kurt… se separa de golpe de mí y me mira algo confuso mientras vuelve a colocarse a mi amigo encima.

Wow… no sé qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza… - pienso mientras vuelvo a mi sitio.


	17. When you give me Kkisses

**17. When you give me k-kisses. ****V.O. David.**

No me gusta nada este juego, me siento incómodo entre toda esa gente, es una tontería estar allí sentado para que se den situaciones tan violentas como es que Anderson se halla besado con Evans. El primero parece bastante afectado, el segundo está a en su mundo de fantasía con Hummel, que asco, no les soporto… no sé qué hago aquí sentado…

Te toca- me dice Santana- vamos en orden, te toca.

No, no, yo paso- le contesto.

Vamos hombre- me dice Anderson levantándose y yendo a por una bebida- es divertido aunque no lo parezca.

Está bien, lo haré, qué más da, no es como si me fuese a tocar precisamente con quien no quiero. Giro la botella y acaba justo en el hueco vacío que ha dejado mi compañero, como no vale, vuelvo a girarla y acaba en mí, vuelvo a girarla varias veces con el mismo resultado.

Pero qué mala puntería- se queja la animadora que ideó todo el juego- déjame- la gira fuertemente, da muchas vueltas y finalmente apunta hacia Hummel.

Anderson se sienta justo en ese momento mientras bebe.

¿Qué me he perdido?- comenta observando la botella.

Karofsky tiene que besar ahora…- dice Santana tremendamente incómoda, de hecho todos los estamos, aquello no tiene sentido, no voy a besarle, está claro que no- le ha tocado varias veces contigo, varias veces consigo mismo y finalmente… con Kurt…- dice como si se sintiese culpable.

Anderson me mira, como esperando que reaccione o haga algo. No, definitivamente no, pueden quedarse esperando que no besaré a Hummel, no al menos en público… me cruzo de brazos y me pongo serio, Hummel no parece preocupado o alterado, está echado sobre el hombro de Evans y sonríe con los ojos cerrados como si se fuese a quedar dormido de un momento a otro.

¿Vas a hacer algo o no?- pregunta con algo de miedo la animadora.

Pero, si te ha tocado otra vez conmigo- dice Anderson de pronto.

¿Qué? Estoy seguro de que la boca de la botella apunta hacia el lado contrario, pero cuando voy a mirar me agarra la cara y me besa fuertemente sin dejarme moverme.

Al principio me molesta pero poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos, sus labios son diferentes a los de Hummel pero no me desagradan, son suaves también, pero tienen un sabor diferente e incluso la textura… ¿qué estoy haciendo? Sería mejor separarse de una vez pero no puedo, sus labios… joder… me gustan… Rodeo su cadera con mis manos y le aprieto contra mí mientras sigue besándome cada vez más apasionadamente.

Noto su lengua que intenta meterse en mi boca, pero no sé si dejarle, vuelvo a incomodarme, ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo? Quítatelo de encima, todos te están mirando. Consigo que se aparte.

Te he salvado el pellejo- me susurra al separar sus labios de los míos.

Deberíamos…- dice Hudson nervioso- deberíamos seguir jugando.

Durante un instante no sé donde estoy, me ha dejado conmocionado, ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Es que un tonto beso me va a hacer enloquecer? Deja ya de pensar en ello… Sacudo la cabeza y me concentro de nuevo en las personas que me rodean.

Me fijo en Hummel y Evans, este sonríe mientras el otro le susurra algo al oído, ambos se levantan y abandonan el juego como si nada marchándose de la sala y saliendo fuera del local. Anderson les sigue con la mirada, parece enfadado, y le da otro buche a su bebida.

Deja eso- le quito el vaso y lo pongo lejos.

¡Eh!- se queja- devuélveme eso- se echa sobre mí intentando llegar hasta el vaso- no me quites mi diversión.

Menuda diversión- comento irónico.

Los demás miembros del glee club nos observan, concretamente me miran a mí, no parece aprobar mi presencia pero ya que Hummel no se ha quejado, no parece que vayan a decirme nada, además estoy allí como invitado de Anderson y tampoco podrían decirme algo si quisieran.

Creo que…- dice de pronto Anderson panza abajo sobre mis piernas- creo que voy a vomitar…

Se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo, voy tras él, la verdad es que lo veía venir, pero no quería actuar de padre.

Sale del local y corre hacia el cuarto de baño de chicos, intenta abrir pero está ocupado, así que corre hacia un lado y vomita junto a un árbol.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto, aunque es evidente que no se encuentra demasiado bien.

… llévame a casa… por favor…- dice con la cara completamente blanca.

Está bien- le hago apoyarse sobre mí y le acompaño a su coche.

Creo que todo da demasiadas vueltas…- me dice agarrándose fuertemente a mi camiseta- demasiadas…- se aparta rápido y vuelve a vomitar junto al coche.

¿Estás seguro de que no quieres descansar antes de irnos?

Se apoya en el capó y suspira. Una brisa mueve su pelo y me resulta bastante atractivo.

¡Eeeeh! ¡para!- me digo a mi mismo- ¿qué coño piensas?

Vámonos, ya estoy bien…

¿Seguro?

Si, vamos…


	18. Drunk of You 1

**18. Drunk of you: Forgetting everything. ****(Part 1) V.O. Kurt**

Me despierto, no sé donde estoy, me encuentro bocabajo sobre una cama, entreabro los ojos y cierro la boca de la cual se derramaba un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Me incorporo y me siento, estoy completamente desnudo. No sé porqué lo primero que hago es mira hacia arriba, no reconozco este techo… me levanto de la cama, cojo una de las mantas para cubrirme de cintura para abajo y camino por la habitación.

Hay un enorme poster sobre el escritorio con varios personajes de una película de ficción, rápidamente reconozco cual al ver los seres azules, Avatar.

Ahora sé donde estoy- digo feliz.

Es la primera vez que estoy en el cuarto de Sam, no sé porqué un cosquilleo recorre mi estómago. Me vuelvo sobre mis pasos, en las paredes cercanas a la cama hay diferentes posters de otras películas, como Star Wars, The Lord of the Ring, e incluso Alf. Hay una pequeña estantería en la cual muestra, como en exhibición, unas figuritas con todos los detalles.

No puedo creerlo- sonrío. Cada día me sorprenden más los hobbies de Sam.

Lo único que me queda por ver es el armario, lo abro curioso, tiene toda su ropa ordenada, aunque nunca hubiese puesto esos pantalones en aquella percha pero… prefiero no tocar nada. Entonces descubro algo extraordinario.

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… ¡una espada láser!-la saco del armario y la blando con torpeza.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- oigo la voz de Sam a mi espalda- ¿Por qué has sacado eso?- parece avergonzado.

¡Desenfunda!- le digo señalándole con la espada mientras me doy la vuelta, lo que provoca que se me caiga la manta.

Sam me mira completamente colorado y comienza a reírse. Me da tanta vergüenza que voy corriendo a la cama y me esconde con la espada incluida.

Kurt…- dice aún riendo mientras se echa sobre la cama a mi lado- no hay nada que no haya visto.

¡Cállate!- digo avergonzado, me hago un ovillo bajo la manta.

Vamos- me rodea con sus brazos y se echa sobre mí- no te avergüences tanto…- se ríe mientras busca mi cabeza y la besa aunque con la manta de por medio.

Saco la cara aunque sigo tapado y me mira sonriente tumbado a mi lado. Me acaricia el rostro y se acerca.

Quiero besarte- dice, y me resulta tan sexy…- quiero besarte…-repite a unos centímetros de mi boca- quiero tenerte… quiero que seas sólo mío-me hace temblar, esas palabras, el simple roce de su aliento en mis labios.

Mete sus manos entre la manta dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto, se acerca más a mí y se cubre él también para abrazarme, aunque antes retira la espada hacia un lado. Me besa en la mejilla y me aprieta contra él, sigue besándome hasta llegar a mis labios.

Sam…- le digo para detenerle- ¿cómo he llegado hasta su casa? – caigo en la cuenta de pronto.

¿No te acuerdas?- se sorprende.

No.

¿De cómo llegaste o de nada?

Recuerdo estar en la fiesta, hablar con Blaine… bailar contigo… y estar aquí…

Bebiste mucho- dice preocupado- no debí dejarte que te acercase al alcohol- suspira y parece consternado.

¡Eh!- le agarro la cara para que me mire- no me ha pasado nada ¿no? Estoy aquí sano y salvo- le sonrío.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

De pronto me da frío, al mover los brazos la manta se ha caído y se me han destapado los hombros, Sam se da cuenta y vuelve a colocarla, para luego abrazarme de nuevo.

Sam…- le susurro mientras me acomodo entre sus brazos- ¿hice o dije algo inapropiado?

No, para nada- se ríe- aunque quizás los dos hicimos algo…-no quita su sonrisa.

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto asustado.

¿Tampoco te acuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza.

Bueno, prácticamente me obligaste a hacerte el amor…- dice mirándome divertido- varias veces- apunta.

¿Eso hice?- digo sonriente- debió de ser muy duro para ti…

Se ríe.

Bueno… se te antojó en mitad de la fiesta…

¿Qué?- me sobresalto y me incorporo, cosa que aprovecha para tumbarse bocarriba y echarme sobre él- pero yo…

Tranquilo, fuimos muy discretos-comenta besándome por el cuello- nos metimos en el cuarto de baño y allí…- sigue besándome en el mismo lugar.

Pero… ¿lo hicimos?- sus besos hacen que me tiemble la voz.

Si…-dice avergonzado pensando quizás que me haya molestado.

Me mira a los ojos algo nervioso.

No me acuerdo tampoco…- le acaricio la cara y me quedo mirándole durante unos minutos.

¿Tampoco de cuando llegamos aquí?

Nada- seguimos en la misma postura.

Puedo refrescarte la memoria- agarra mi cabeza y hace que le bese fuertemente, su lengua se cuela sin esfuerzo en mi boca y me provoca un cosquilleo a la vez que me agarra con su otra mano la cadera.

Sam… - me incorporo un poco- pero ¿cómo he llegado aquí?

Te empeñaste tanto en venirte conmigo que Finn se vio obligado a llamar a tu padre y decirle que os quedabais aquí a dormir.

Oh…- me echo sobre su pecho pensativo.

Sam me acaricia la espalda.

Voy a vestirme…- me levanto y busco mi ropa por el cuarto.

Viene tras de mí, me besa la cabeza y se marcha de la habitación.

Te pararé el desayuno.

Me quedo de nuevo solo, cojo la ropa, me la pongo y salgo.

Hay una escalera así que bajo, investigo un poco y llego al salón; allí encuentro a Finn.

¿Ya te levantas?- me dice sonriendo.

¿Es muy tarde?

Que va, son las diez.

Me acerco y me siento junto a él.

Me ha dicho Sam que llamaste a papá… no lo recuerdo… pero gracias…

No tienes que dármelas.

En ese momento llega Sam con una bandeja y mi desayuno.

Gracias- se sienta a mi lado, me da la bandeja y me besa la mejilla.

Me tomo el desayuno con tranquilidad mientras ambos se quedan en silencio mirando al frente.

¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo?- digo de pronto.

¿Incómodo?- dice Finn mirándome- no tendrías porqué…

Ya, claro…- digo poco convencido.

¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo para estar incómodo?- dice Sam apoyándose detrás de mí en el sofá y rodeándome con su brazo.

Bueno, parece que estáis los dos muy tensos…

Finn y Sam se miran.

Bueno, dejémoslo en que vi algo que no quería haber visto…

¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto sonrojado- ¿De qué habla?- miro a Sam aún más sonrojado.

De lo que imaginas…- se sonroja también.

Finn mira para otro lado; los tres estamos sonrojados y nerviosos.

Tú…- dice Sam- estábamos muy borrachos…- parece muy avergonzado- Finn fue a llamar por el móvil y nos quedamos solos y tú….- cada vez está más sonrojado- bueno, querías… - se lleva la mano a la cara y después de un rato vuelve a hablar- insististe en hacerlo, comenzamos a desnudarnos en el sofá y… Finn volvió…

Creo que voy a morirme justo en ese momento pero oigo suspirar a Finn y me habla.

No pasa nada, pero, en serio,-hace una pausa- controlarse y tened cuidado… con esas cosas…

¡Juro que no voy a volver a beber!- grito amargado.

Es lo mejor…- dicen ambos a la vez.


	19. Drunk of You 2

**19. Drunk of you: I just need you now. ****(Part 2) V.O. Sam.**

Hace unas horas que Kurt y Finn se marcharon, estoy solo en casa así que aprovecho y ordeno un poco mi habitación.

Mis sábanas, tengo que cambiarlas, me dispongo a ello cuando me doy cuenta de que el perfume de Kurt está impregnado en ellas.

Lo adoro- susurro mientras huelo.

Puedo imaginarle allí mismo, sonriéndome, como me gustaría volver a hacerle el amor… y eso que fui yo el que dijo algo como "vayamos lentamente".

Dios, Sam…- me dejo caer sobre la cama- ¿cómo puedes excitarte en un momento como este? ¿es que no puedes pensar en Kurt sin imaginar guarradas?

Está bien, intento tranquilizarme.

Miro el techo fijamente e imagino a Kurt en mi mente, sus labios… su sonrisa… sus ojos… ay… sus ojos… su nariz tan adorable… su pelo tan suave, brillante y cuidado… sus orejas que me encanta besar y morder… su cuello… su pecho… su cintura… sus muslos…

Meto mi mano en mis pantalones.

Mierda… ¿qué haces?- a pesar de quejarme no puedo parar, es sólo pensar en él y…- ooh…- es tan excitante…- tengo que controlar esto…- saco la mano de dónde la tenía y tumbo de lado mirando hacia la pared- … dios…- suspiro.

No puedo quitarme a Kurt de la cabeza. Cierro los ojos, suspiro, dejo la mente en blanco y me quedo tumbado hasta que noto que llevo allí demasiado tiempo gracias a mi estómago que ruge.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina. Abro el frigorífico, saco una empanadilla para calentarla en el microondas, justo al ir a cerrar la puerta veo un bote de nata y miles de cosas se me vienen a la mente.

Eres una maldita estufa…- me digo a mi mismo cerrando de golpe la puerta.

No puedo creer que piense en cosas así constantemente. Meto la empanada en el microondas y voy preparando las cosas para comer en la mesa de la cocina. Si Kurt supiese lo que se me pasa por la cabeza cuando él no está… posiblemente se molestaría… aún no sé si está enfadado por lo que hicimos en la fiesta, quizás no debí acceder al estar ambos bebidos… pero estaba tan sexy…

El microondas pita de pronto.

Ya está caliente…- yo mismo hago un juego de palabras horrible.

Recojo mi comida la coloco en la mesa y me siento. No sé porqué estoy algo nervioso, doy golpecitos con los dedos a cada lado de mi plato.

Vamos, Sam, cálmate…- respiro profundamente.

Cuando termine de comer llamaré a Kurt, necesito verle, quizás él pueda ayudarme a controlar esto… aunque no sé si es la mejor idea, porque él es el que me provoca estas sensaciones.

Me pongo a comer así saciaré mi hambre y puedo distraer mi mente en algo que no sea… que no sea… joder… que no sea lo que me encantaría tener a Kurt entre mis brazos en ese instante…

Ya está bien… Sam… ni con Quinn te pasaban estas cosas… y mira que ella no dejaba que hicieses nada… - me revuelvo el pelo como gesto de nerviosismo- ni Beiste te sirve ahora...

¿Qué debería hacer? No sé si a Kurt le pasará lo mismo… lo dudo, el es tan inocente y tan, por decirlo de algún modo, puro… no creo que esté pensando cosas así; pero precisamente esa dulzura, esa pureza, esa inocencia… es lo que más me gusta pervertir…

Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja por que le da vergüenza estar desnudo delante de mí, tan suave su piel un poco sudorosa después de hacerlo… tan bonita su expresión mientras duerme tranquilamente junto a mí…

Agh…- me levanto de golpe de la mesa y pongo el plato en el fregadero.

Tengo que verle y hablarle sobre esto, a lo mejor tengo un problema… no puedo estar así a todas horas… en fin… le llamaré más tarde y quedaré con él


	20. Drunk of You 3

**20. Drunk of you: Apologize. (Part 3) V.O. Blaine.**

Vamos- me dice tirando de mí fuera del coche- venga, intenta caminar hasta la puerta…

Estoy mareado…- me agarro fuertemente a él para estabilizarme y me dirijo lentamente hasta donde me dice- ¿te importa entrar conmigo?

Parece que le desagrada la idea pero finalmente acepta, e incluso me acompaña hasta mi habitación. Me caigo redondo sobre la cama, se queda mirándome sin saber qué hacer.

¿Me puedo ir ya?- pregunta tímido.

No…- levanto los brazos hacia él- ven aquí un momento…

Parece que tiene miedo y me mira con unos ojos huidizos mientras frota sus manos con nerviosismo.

Vamos…- digo riendo todavía achispado- ven, sólo quiero decirte algo…

Sigue teniendo miedo pero se acerca. Me echo hacia un lado de la cama y señalo con mi mano que se tumbe a mi lado. Lo hace, pero parece que aún no confía en mí, y tiene razón al no hacerlo ya que lo que me dispongo a hacer no es que sea algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

Cuando se tumba le hago que me mire, ambos estamos de medio lado frente a frente; le acaricio la cara y hago que coloque una de sus manos en mi cadera mientras me acerco lentamente y le beso; al principio parece que va a huir, pero a medida que nos besamos se acerca más y más hasta, incluso, meter sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

Kurt…- dejo escapar inconscientemente.

Se detiene de golpe, cuando me doy cuenta del motivo abro los ojos, le veo mirándome confuso.

Mejor me voy…- dice nervioso levantándose y yendo a la puerta de mi habitación.

¡Espera!- intento levantarme, aunque cuando lo consigo él ya está bajando la escalera- ¡Espera!- repito mientras tropiezo torpemente con un escalón.

Justo se gira para agarrarme y evita que me caiga rodando por la escalera. Estamos abrazados, mis pies apenas tocan con la punta el escalón donde se apoyan, y varios escalones más abajo está él intentando no perder el equilibrio agarrándome, casi clavando sus dedos en mi piel.

Lo siento- digo poniéndome en pie.

¿Estás bien?- me agarra para comprobar que estoy estable en el suelo.

Si…- me extraña que no esté enfadado, quizás él también estaba pensando en Kurt.

Me voy…-se acerca a la puerta de la entrada, aún más confuso y triste que antes.

Quizás no debí decirle nada y dejarle marcharse cuando lo propuso en primer lugar, le he hecho daño, he herido sus sentimientos.

Bajo tras él y cierro la puerta cuando ya se ha marchado.

Soy un desastre…- suspiro y me voy al salón.

La casa está vacía, vivo sólo, hace unos años que decidí emanciparme, aunque realmente la casa la paga mi padre, supongo que para hacer parecer que quiere a su hijo gay totalmente aceptado, este pensamiento me resulta gracioso a la par de irónico.

Sólo intenta alejarme de él…- me tumbo en el sofá y acabo durmiéndome.

Me despierto, creo que ya es por la mañana, me levanto y me estiro, me duele a horrores la cabeza… maldita resaca…

Suspiro de camino a la cocina; Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo lo que hice ayer.

Todo fue de mal en peor…- me digo mientras ambos el frigorífico y cojo una botella de agua.

Miro el teléfono, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de cogerlo y llamar a Karofsky para disculparme. Marco rápidamente y espero impaciente.

¿Diga?- oigo su voz inconfundible con ese acento tan curioso que en cierto modo me gusta.

Soy Blaine…- digo con algo de miedo- quería hablar contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono… erm… - no sé qué decirle, quizás deba invitarle a venir o algo así, pero no sé si se sentiría cómodo con ello.

Ah… bueno…- parece que él tampoco sabe que contestarme.

¿Puedes venir a comer? Prepararé algo.

No sé…- su tono de voz es distante y triste, temo que me rechace con cualquier escusa.

Durante un momento le oigo hablar algo separado del teléfono, parece que está consultando con su padre si puede salir a comer fuera o no.

¿Blaine?- pregunta después de un rato.

Dime…

¿A qué hora voy?

Miro el reloj de la cocina, me he levantado bastante tarde, debe darme tiempo a ducharme y preparar la comida, así que calculo una hora aproximada.

A las tres.

Allí estaré- cuelga sin más.

Ahora sólo tengo que darme prisa, ducharme, hacer una comida sencilla y… al abrir el frigorífico me doy cuenta que no tengo suficiente comida para ambos.

Mierda… tendré que salir a comprar.

Me ducho a toda velocidad y voy vistiéndome mientras bajo por la escalera torpemente; junto a la puerta cojo las llaves y el dinero. He decidido preparar pasta así que no tardaré mucho en comprar.

Al volver del supermercado miro mi reloj de pulsera, son las dos y media, debo darme prisa para que me dé tiempo a cocinar o tendré que disculparme por más cosas aún.

Para mi sorpresa al llegar a mi casa encuentro a Kurt marchándose.

¡Eh!- le llamo- ¿qué haces aquí?

Justo me marchaba al ver que no estabas- dice con una sonrisa- venía a devolverte esto…- rebusca en su bolsa bandolera y saca una corbata de uniforme.

La he estado buscando por todas partes… hasta compré una nueva…

Siento no habértela traído antes- me la da, luego mira mis bolsas y se sorprende- ¿vienes ahora de comprar?

Si, es que he quedado para comer, y voy a cocinar, pero a última hora me he dado cuenta que me faltaban cosas…- digo riendo.

Siempre igual…- dice sonriente- yo también he quedado, con Sam.

La pronunciación de ese nombre parece estrangularme lentamente.

¿Ocurre algo?

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Claro.

¿En qué momento te diste cuenta que yo ya no te gustaba?

No se esperaba tal pregunta así que se queda callado, supongo que pensando si contestar o no.

Yo… Blaine, no sé cuántas veces hemos tenido una conversación igual o parecida a esta…

Eso significa que no vas a contestar…

Blaine, por favor… ya te dije lo que sentía… en aquel momento tú dijiste que seguiríamos como amigos ¿por qué de repente se te antoja estar conmigo?

¿Antojárseme?- me molesto- es como si hubiese elegido enamorarme de ti justo ahora que sales con otro, como si lo hubiese hecho para molestarte.

No lo he dicho por eso, sólo quiero que olvides eso sentimientos, que intentes no…

¿Qué intente no sentirlos más?- se me nubla un poco la vista pero consigo controlar mis ojos para no llorar.

Blaine…- se acerca a mí dándose cuenta de que me ha afectado lo que ha dicho- no pretendía…

Lo sé…- me aparto de él, y levanto la vista justo para ver que tras Kurt está Karofsky a lo lejos.

Me mira con gran pena, pero parece enfadado. Se acerca rápidamente y me agarra de forma violenta. Kurt se asusta, después de todo en la fiesta estaba tan borracho que no creo que recuerde que él era mi amigo.

¿Qué haces?- Kurt le agarra para intentar separarle de mí.

No llores- me dice furioso agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa.

Le miro sorprendido, las lágrimas por fuerza han resbalado de mis ojos y no parece enfadado con Kurt si no conmigo por tomar me todo aquello de forma tan dramática.

¡Te estoy diciendo que le dejes!- grita Kurt.

Karofsky me suelta la camisa pero aprieta mi mano y tira de mí hacia la puerta de casa.

Abre de una vez, tengo hambre- se queja con normalidad.

Kurt nos mira sorprendido.

¿Él es tu nuevo amigo?

No sé qué decir, parece confuso, molesto y finalmente se marcha sin que me dé tiempo a decirle nada.


	21. Drunk of You 4

**21. Drunk of You. Eating Out. (Part 4) V.O. David.**

Cuando Hummel se ha ido, Blaine abre la puerta y me indica que entre. No me mira en todo el rato así que me veo obligado a agarrarle bruscamente como antes. De golpe me mira a los ojos, vuelve a llorar, no lo soporto. Le suelto el brazo y le doy un pañuelo para que se limpie las lágrimas.

No llores más- le digo furioso.

Me abraza de pronto y nos quedamos en silencio, tengo miedo de moverme, quizás lo único que necesita ahora es esto, tener a alguien que se quede junto a él sin pedir nada.

Lo siento- dice separándose un poco.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me sorprendo.

Por lo que pasó ayer y… -se limpia las lágrimas- por acabar llorando siempre…

No pasa nada…- me da tanta vergüenza, realmente su rostro lloroso no me molesta, incluso me resulta atractivo… para que negarlo… me gusta…- si necesitar hacerlo, me da igual que llores… siento haberme enfadado.

Niega con la cabeza.

Pero siempre acabo igual, estoy cansado de molestarte…

No me molestas…

Independientemente de eso, anoche me pasé de la raya… y por eso si que me tengo que disculpar… estoy tan desesperado con esto… siento haberme aprovechado de ti, de tus dudas sobre tu sexualidad… de lo que sientes por Kurt… esas cosas no pueden tomarse a la ligera y yo lo hice… te hice daño, por eso perdóname.

Está bien- digo sin más.

¿Seguro?- me mira triste.

Si- vuelvo a sentir vergüenza, sus ojos son muy bonitos, son marrones aunque con tintes verdosos, a simple vista parecen normales pero a mí me parecen hermosos- ¿comemos?- cambio drásticamente de conversación, no quiero verle llorar de nuevo.

Si, vas a tener que esperar un poco…- hace una pausa- pero ahora lo preparo- entra tirando de mi mano para que le siga.

¿Puedo ayudarte?- le digo al llegar a la cocina.

Si te apetece…- suelta las bolsas en la encimera y va sacando las cosas.

Le miro, ya parece un poco más animado pero sigue triste.

Oye…- digo pensando adecuadamente mis palabras- ¿puedo hacer algo?

¿Hacer algo?- se gira y me mira- ¿a qué te refieres?

Con toda esta situación…

No tienes que hacer nada.

Pero Hummel parece enfadado contigo por mi culpa…

No, creo que simplemente le he dado una escusa para odiarme, sinceramente creo que estaba esperando a que algo sucediera para separarse de mí del todo ¿sabes que es lo próximo?

Le miro sin decir nada para que continúe.

Volverá a McKinley con el boca-buzón de brillante armadura… - guarda un bote de tomate en el frigorífico y deja otro en la encimera junto a un paquete de espaguetis- y todos dirán "pobrecito Kurt, debe de ser muy duro volver allí" y él dirá "No, porque odio a Blaine, y ahora voy a enrollarme con mi Ken".

Déjate de gilipolleces- le corto para que no se martirice, cojo la olla y enciendo la vitrocerámica.

Me mira medio sonriendo y abre el paquete de pasta para luego vaciarlo en la olla que previamente había llenado de agua.

Déjame que te cuente una historia- me dice poniendo voz de cuentacuentos y luciendo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro- se llama "La maravillosa e increíble historia del príncipe capullo".

Ya veo…- los espaguetis están empezando a calentarse.

El príncipe capullo tenía una princesa inteligente, hermosa y que le amaba locamente, pero un día dicho príncipe pensó que su vida no era lo suficientemente perfecta y pensó "creo que voy a putear a Blaine" entonces cogió al príncipe más encantador del reino y se lo llevó a su castillo…- suspira mientras sonríe algo irónico- el final del cuento es predecible… el príncipe capullo y el príncipe encantador viven felices para siempre y Blaine muere.

Que dramático…- niego con la cabeza mientras aguanto la risa- además te has olvidado la parte en la que el príncipe capullo decide teñirse el pelo…

Cierto… que capullo…- dice con sinceridad.

El agua comienza a hervir y retira la olla para separar la pasta y volver a echarla en otro recipiente, pero esta vez con tomates, trocitos de carne, queso rallado y demás condimentos.

Oye… y ese Blaine de tu historia… ¿tiene algún amigo?- comento riendo.

Si- dice con una sonrisa burlona- es un enorme oso de peluche- coloca la nueva olla en la vitrocerámica.

¿Un oso de peluche?- pregunto sorprendido.

Si, a Blaine le encanta pasar tiempo con él y vivir y mil y una aventuras.

Me hace sonreír, parece que con la historia se le ha pasado el sofoco.

¿Sólo mil y una?

Quizás más, no llevan la cuenta.

Ambos reímos.

Creo que esto ya está- retira la olla- saca dos platos de ese estante, por favor- me pide.

Hago lo que dice, cuando se los doy sirve en ambos casi la misma cantidad.

Voilà!- dice alegre llevando cada plato a la mesa de la cocina- ¡ah, no! Esto es italiano…

No puedo evitar reír, ahora sí, ahora sí que me gusta, con esa amplia sonrisa y esa actitud; que le den a Hummel, no sabe lo que se pierde.

Vamos, tome asiento caballero- dice bromista- en seguida traeré las bebidas.

Me siento, luego él hace lo mismo dejando sobre la mesa una botella de agua y un par de vasos.

Blaine…- me pongo serio, pero no sé exactamente cuáles van a ser mis palabras.

¡Ahí va!- exclama- me había dado cuenta pero no sabía si lo había imaginado o no… me has llamado por mi nombre.

Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta ni yo, pero de pronto había tomado una actitud más relajada con él.

¿Te importa que yo haga lo mismo?

No, claro que no.

Bueno… ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

¿Eh?

Antes de que te interrumpiese ibas a decirme algo.

Si… era… sobre lo del nombre precisamente- miento, soy un cobarde, un nudo se enreda en mi garganta al siquiera pensar en decirle algo sobre mis sentimientos- pensaba que te molestaría si dejaba de llamarte Anderson.

Para nada, odio mi apellido- me dice sonriendo, lo que me produce un cosquilleo.

Comemos en silencio durante un rato hasta que se para y me mira.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

Tienes un poco de…- me señala en el labio.

¿Dónde?- muevo la mano por delante de mi boca.

No, a la izquierda- me mira riendo- no, más a la derecha…- se levanta un poco y se inclina para limpiarme con el dedo pulgar sobre mi labio.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento, luego él mira hacia abajo, sonríe y retira su mano, pero antes de que lo haga, le agarro.

¿Qué ocurre?-se sorprende.

Eso mismo me gustaría saber ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No me atrevo tan siquiera a pensar en decirle nada pero me estoy volviendo loco… ¿por qué será que mis sentimientos siempre se desbordan inesperadamente?

Me levanto de golpe aún con su mano agarrada, sigue mirándome esperando a que diga algo.

¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupa.

Si…- le suelto- necesito ir al servicio.

Arriba, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

Salgo de la cocina, subo la escalera y llego hasta el baño.

Lo primero que hago es echarme agua en la cara… he estado a punto de besarle como hice con Hummel… joder… pero a su vez es tan distinto…

Ya entrada la tarde recibo una llamada de mi padre y tengo que marcharme, me acompaña hasta la puerta y sigue teniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

Me alegro de que ya estés bien- le digo antes de marcharme.

Es gracias a tu ayuda- se acerca y me besa en la mejilla poniéndose algo de puntillas- gracias, David- dice dulcemente.

Le agarro impulsivamente por la cadera, pegando su pecho contra el mío, nuestras bocas están a punto de tocarse cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hago y le suelto, espero no haberlo estropeado.

Vete, o se enfadará tu padre- dice como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Tienes razón- me despido y me marcho, no me giro mientras camino pero apostaría que se ha quedado en la puerta a esperar a perderme de vista. Creo que mis pies no están tocando el suelo. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Me giro, y allí está sonriendo.

¡Vete de una vez!- me grita chistoso.


	22. My Faithful Partner

**22. My Faithful Partner. V.O. Kurt.**

Vuelvo a casa, no tengo ganas de entrar, así que me quedo en el patio y me siento en el césped. Chewi aparece junto a su caseta y bebe de su cuenco, cuando me ve se queda observándome como si no me esperase allí.

Tienes sed ¿eh?-le digo intentando sonreír.

Me sigue observando, mueve sus patitas como sintiendo el suelo bajo ellas y se dirige hasta mí.

¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- le acaricio la cabeza.

Mueve la cola y saca la lengua, parece contento y con ganas de pasear.

Está bien- me levanto, voy a su caseta, la correa está atada junto a ella- vamos, Chewi, vamos- le llamo mientras salgo a la calle.

Al poco sale tras de mí. Me agacho y le pongo la correa, luego le acaricio por el cuello.

No sé a dónde podemos ir…- le digo- ¿por qué no eliges tú?

Comienza a mover su hocico como si oliese su destino, y camina curioseando de un lado a otro, finalmente se detiene en una farola y levanta una de sus patas traseras.

Yo que pensaba que realmente me llevarías a alguna parte…- suspiro.

Cuando termina, baja la pata y sigue caminando, vuelve a olisquear y comienza a darse prisa impaciente.

No tires- grito mientras me hace correr tras él.

Finalmente llegamos a un parque, hay una chica paseando otro perro.

Así que los hueles a distancia- le digo bromeando- ¿Es tu tipo?- le susurro agachándome mientras le acaricio.

La chica me mira al ver que observo su perro.

Hola- me dice sonriendo- ¿vienes a pasearle mucho? Es la primera vez que te veo…

Soy primerizo- le digo bromeando.

Yo también- comenta acercándose- es un beagle muy bonito, ¿cómo se llama?

Chewaka- le digo con algo de vergüenza- y ¿el tuyo?

Marren- es un terrier blanco con una cara divertida- lo compré hace un par de meses, es un amor- dice acariciándolo.

Chewi olisquea al otro perro, parece que le gusta, se ladran mutuamente y comienzan a perseguirse aunque con algo de dificultad debido a las correas.

Mi nombre es Karin y tú eres…

Kurt.

Me sonríe, me da algo de miedo, no sé si se cree que intento ligar con ella, debería dejar caer que no me interesan las mujeres, pero no sé cómo decirlo sin parecer un creído. De pronto suena mi móvil, es Sam.

¿Sí?- pregunto sonriendo tontamente.

A qué viene esa voz- dice con un tono juguetón- ¿tienes tiempo para mí esta tarde?

Siempre tengo tiempo para ti…- le contesto sonrojándome un poco.

Le oigo reír.

¿Dónde estás ahora?- pregunta- oigo ruido…

Paseo a Chewi, estoy en el parque.

¿Puedes esperarme allí?

Claro…- es justo lo que necesito, como si leyese mi mente, quiero estar con él, charlar tranquilamente y desahogarme un poco, es perfecto- te espero entonces…

Estoy allí en cinco minutos- canturrea feliz.

La chica del perro me mira sonriendo.

Así que eres gay…

¿Cómo…?

Cuanto te vi pensé que eras perfecto para un amigo… pero ya veo que tienes novio… que lástima…

Pero ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

Leo la mente- se queda seria para romper en una carcajada- es por la cara que has puesto, le quieres mucho ¿verdad?- me mira sonriente- que bonito- parece emocionada.

Me gustaría responder algo pero de pronto me ha dado vergüenza, soy tonto o algo… hasta ahora nunca había oído la palabra novio refiriéndose al mío… que tontería, la sonrisa tonta de antes vuelve a mi cara.

Ahí va…- se entristece mirándose la muñeca- tengo que irme o se me hará tarde, he quedado con unos amigos, un placer charlar contigo- dice alegre- vamos Ma…- cuando mira a su perro está sobre el mío agitándose como si le llevase la vida en ello- ¡Marren!- grita conteniendo la risa- lo siento- lo aparta- se monta encima de todos los perros, creo que debería llevarlo al veterinario…

Me he quedado algo paralizado, no por el hecho de que dos perros intimen en mitad de un parque pero sí porque dos perros macho lo hagan, no sabía que también los perros… me entra la risa, al igual que a la chica que recoge a su perro mientras se va a alejando.

Hasta otra- dice desde lejos.

Me quedo saludándola con la mano mientras se marcha, cuando la pierdo de vista me giro hacia Chewaka.

Ya te vale… exhibicionista…- le digo haciéndome el enfadado.

Me mira como si la acusación no fuera con él.

¿Qué? No vas a decir nada… más te vale… que tienes muy poca vergüenza…- le regaño de broma.

Dudo que pueda decirte nada…- oigo la voz de Sam a mi espalda, me giro rápidamente y le beso con tanta fuerza que pierdo el equilibrio haciendo que nos caigamos al suelo. Chewi ladra como si me devolviese el comentario.

Ya lo pillo…- me quejo mientras me intento levantar, pero Sam me agarra por la cadera y hace que me quede sobre él para volver a besarme- Sam… que nos van a ver aquí en medio…

No estamos haciendo nada malo…- dice mientras me besa por la barbilla y va bajando al cuello.

Pero ese nada malo puede desembocar en algo…- me incorporo y me siento junto a él en el césped.

Se mueve como si fuese un gusano, arrastrándose por el césped de forma graciosa hasta que acaba apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo.

Eres malo conmigo…- se queja infantil acomodándose.

Le acaricio el pelo mientras sonríe y me mira con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes y tan bonitos.

Creo que Chewi… es gay…-comento bufando alegre.

¿En serio?- se tumba de lado sobre mí todavía y observa al perro que corretea a nuestro alrededor persiguiendo su propia correa- ¿por qué lo dices?

Hoy otro perro se le ha montado encima, otro macho y no ha hecho nada para impedirlo, de hecho creo que le ha gustado…- sigo acariciando la cabeza de Sam mientras veo al perro gruñéndole a un insecto.

Será verdad que los perros acaban pareciéndose a sus amos…- comenta divertido mientras me mira de reojo.

Me quedo reflexivo y pierdo la vista, me doy cuenta que hace un momento estaba deprimido y entre Chewi y Sam me han hecho alegrarme.

Sam…- me inclino sobre él- te quiero…

Encoje el cuello de repente, creo que le he hecho cosquillas y eso me provoca una sonrisa.

¿Estás bien?- levanta la mano y me acaricia la cara mientras se pone boca arriba como antes- te noto algo apagado.

Es por lo que ha pasado antes de venir…- se levanta y se sienta a mi lado.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se preocupa.

He ido a devolverle la corbata a Blaine, hemos vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y justo después a llegado…- miro para otro lado.

Kurt… ¿quién ha llegado?- me agarra la cara y hace que le mire.

Karofsky…. Karofsky es el amigo de Blaine, al que invitó a la fiesta…

Se queda callado, como asustado, y mira para uno y otro lado como si recordase.

¿Lo sabías?

Sí, pero no sabía si debía decírtelo… -agacha la cabeza- lo siento.

Bueno, ya da igual… creo que la situación con Blaine se ha vuelto tan tensa que…- sin darme cuenta he dejado escapar varias lágrimas que se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Eh…- Sam me acaricia con suavidad- eh… venga… no llores- hace que me pegue a él y me estrecha contra su pecho- se que Blaine era tu mejor amigo, pero si no puede seguir siéndolo, por mucho que te duela… debe ser así…

Me gustaría seguir conservándolo… pero es cierto que ahora no puedo hacer nada- me apena pero el calor y el confort que siento entre los brazos de Sam me hace que por unos minutos me sienta en otro mundo.

Levanta suavemente mi barbilla y me besa con fuerza, como rato más tarde en su habitación me besará y me apretará fuertemente contra la pared mientras intento ignorar mi teléfono que suena incesante. Chewi corretea a nuestro alrededor mientras nos quitamos la ropa y la vamos tirando al suelo, junto a mi teléfono, el perro sigue dando vueltas, parece animarnos.

Sam se sienta sobre la cama y me indica que me siente sobre él.

Coloca ambas manos en mi cadera y hace que me acerca más a él. Me besa por el cuello mientras me acaricia por las piernas y finalmente agarra mi trasero con firmeza.

Sam…- susurro mientras me hace sentarme lentamente y me besa en los labios.

Me muevo lento pero sin cesar de arriba abajo, agitando mi cuerpo para sentirle completamente dentro de mí. Es fantástico, creo que es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin que ninguno de los dos esté ebrio. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para tener un punto de apoyo, mientras él me agarra la espalda casi clavando sus dedos en mi piel con pasión.

Lo siento…- dice entrecortado intentando retener los gemidos- sé que te dije que iríamos lento pero…

Le beso interrumpiéndole, me da igual lo que dijésemos entonces, está claro que un sentimiento como el que recorre mi mente y me cuerpo ahora no se puede retener por mucho que se quiera.

Kurt…- susurra sin parar mientras me besa.

Me mueve de repente y lentamente me echa sobre la cama sin parar de penetrarme, sus manos juegan en mi piel y me hace cosquillas, la fuerza y la velocidad de su movimiento se va incrementando a medida que nos besamos, parece tan fuera de sí mismo que me asusta en parte, pero es tan excitante que consigo olvidar ese pequeño miedo dejando escapar un grito de absoluto placer.

Me despierto quizás un par de horas más tarde, no sé calcular el tiempo, Sam está tumbado a mi lado, me rodea con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro acaricia a Chewi que está recostado sobre su pecho.

Ha llamado Finn a tu móvil varias veces, le llamé con el mío y le dije que estábamos juntos.

Así que era él el que llamaba… ¿qué quería?

Tu padre estaba preocupado porque desde la hora de comer no habías parado por casa…

Suspiro y me acomodo bostezando acurrucándome junto a Sam.

Tendré que irme a casa ya…

Deberías darte una ducha antes…

Sólo si te duchas conmigo… - comento juguetón.

Está bien…- dice como si se resignase aunque muestra una gran sonrisa.

Chewi se ha quedado dormido sobre él.


	23. I'll be There for You

**23. I'll be there for you. V.O. Sam.**

Me voy vistiendo mientras Kurt sale del baño en ropa interior con una toalla secándose el pelo.

Tenemos que hacer esto más veces- bromeo acercándome a él para besarle y rodearle con mis brazos.

Pues sí- contesta tímidamente mientras apoya su frente contra la mía- ha sido fantástico- se mueve hacia la cama y coge su ropa que minutos antes me había preocupado en colocar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sonrío, y estoy seguro de que él también lo hace.

¿Eres consciente que esta podría contarse como la verdadera primera vez?- dice mientras se coloca los pantalones.

La primera vez yo estaba tan borracho que vagamente puedo acordarme de ella y de las otras veces no se acuerda Kurt… que vergüenza… ahora que lo pienso es cierto, la primera vez que lo hacemos, es totalmente la de anoche…

¿Por qué te has quedado tan serio? ¿te pasa algo?

No, es que acabo de ser consciente de lo que has dicho…

Comienza a reírse y se coloca la camisa. Está tan lindo, y me produce una sensación tan agradable que me hace recordar el problema que tenía ayer y que no se lo he comentado.

Oye… Kurt…- dudo si decírselo o no- verás yo… ayer estuve pensando en… y entonces…- no sé explicarme.

Se me queda mirando curioso, ya ha terminado de vestirse y se acerca.

Pensando en…- me da pie para que siga hablando pero al tenerle tan cerca me quede de repente embobado con sus ojos y no me salen las palabras- ¿Sam?

Yo… pensaba en ti…- digo algo avergonzado.

Sonríe, no creo que imagine que eso aunque suene bonito no significa lo él piensa.

Yo también pienso en ti constantemente- dice abrazándome tiernamente.

Qué bien hueles…- me sale tontamente mientras le acaricio la espalda.

Pues que sepas que es tu champú- dice divertido mientras me besa en la mejilla- por cierto… que despistado soy… hace tiempo que no te preguntaba por tu herida… ya está del todo bien ¿verdad?- parece algo triste cuando recuerda el accidente y lo que sucedió después, sigue sintiéndose culpable por ello.

Si, está completamente curada- señalo mi abdomen levantándome la camiseta para mostrar donde está la pequeña cicatriz- ¿sexy verdad?- bromeo.

Que idiota eres…- dice riendo mientras se sienta en la cama y se coloca los zapatos.

Me siento junto a él e interrumpo lo que hace agarrándole la cara y besándole apasionadamente.

Te quiero tanto Sam…- dice suspirando mientras me acaricia la cara, tal hecho acompañado de su expresión me hacen ruborizarme y excitarme levemente.

Creo que debería llevarte a casa o tu padre va a empezar a preocuparse más de lo que está.

Me levanto de golpe y disimulo calmándome mientras salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

Sam- me llama viniendo tras de mí- no corras tanto que el que se tiene que ir soy yo- comenta chistoso bajando rápidamente.

Perdona, no quiero que tu padre me tache de informal o algo así y me odie para siempre…

Pero que dramático… - se queja sonriendo.

Un ladrido nos alerta a ambos de que Chewi se ha quedado en el piso de arriba.

Anda que no acordarme de él… hasta he cogido su correa- comenta Kurt- ven aquí Chewi, vamos de paseo- grita a los pies de la escalera.

Minutos después vemos la cabecita del perro asomarse y mirarnos para luego bajar corriendo.

Buen chico- Kurt se agacha junto a él y lo carga en brazos- vámonos pues.

Rato más tarde estamos en el coche, Chewi se encuentra dormido sobre el regazo de Kurt que va en el asiento del copiloto a mi lado tarareando alegremente alguna canción de los musicales que tanto le gustan. De pronto se para.

Sam… estoy empezando a considerar… volver a Mckinley…

Freno el coche justo en un semáforo en rojo.

¿Hablas en serio?- me preocupo- ¿tan mal lo estás pasando con el tema de Blaine como para volver a un lugar del que te fuiste por el bullying?

Pero… tú fuiste el que dijo que me protegería ¿no es así?

Eso fue lo que dije- le sonrío- y estaré ahí para ti.

Me devuelve la sonrisa aunque parece que va a empezar a llorar de un momento a otro.

Te juro que voy a estar ahí para ti- le beso lentamente, sintiendo sus labios tan dulces y suaves- no voy a dejar que sufras más.

Gracias…

El semáforo se pone en verde, arranco a la vez que él se gira y mira por la ventanilla, intuyo que está llorando.

Esa es tú última decisión… es lo que quieres ¿verdad?

Si…- le oigo sollozar- es lo que quiero…

Está bien, te apoyaré entonces.


	24. Special Present for Special One

**24. Special Present for special one. V.O. Blaine.**

Camino por los pasillos de la Academia siempre atento a no cruzarme con Kurt, antes tenía ganas de encontrarme con él, ahora tengo miedo.

Serás tonto- me reprendo- se ha ido…

Entro en la sala del piano donde hacía unos meses cantábamos juntos como dos tortolitos, cualquiera diría que se marcharía tan rápidamente como vino.

Suspiro y me siento en la banqueta del piano.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?- agito la cabeza- deja de pensar en él, probablemente esté besuqueándose con Sam-mi móvil suena de pronto, tengo un mensaje nuevo de David "¿Puedes salir a la puerta?".

Una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro ¿para qué habrá venido? Me levanto y salgo al pasillo, camino tranquilamente hacia la salida y cuando llego al patio le veo, discutiendo con el guardia de la puerta.

Vengo a ver a un amigo ¿no lo entiende? – dice molesto al guardia que no parece querer dejarle pasar.

¿Y qué es lo que llevas ahí?- señala un enorme paquete que lleva bajo el brazo- no puedo dejarte pasar con una cosa así, si no me dices que es.

Es un regalo - responde cada vez más enfadado.

Viene por mí- interrumpo- déjale pasar, por favor.

El guardia nos mira seguidas veces a ambos.

¿Seguro?- duda.

Si, completamente- le deja pasar mientras David me mira algo confuso.

¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?- dice cuando nos alejamos- ni que trajese una bomba…

Y ¿Qué traes?- pregunto intentando descubrir que es el paquete.

Es una cosa para ti- comenta divertido, parece que ya no está enfadado- pero no sé si dártela ya…- coge el regalo con las dos manos y lo extiende hacia mí.

Dámelo- me sale decir infantil- tengo mucha curiosidad.

Me observa alegre, parece que él también está ansioso por dármelo pero me quiere hacer rabiar.

¿Seguro que no prefieres que no prefieres que venga otro día?- dice alejándose.

No, trae aquí- comenzamos a juguetear, él aleja el regalo de mí mientras doy vueltas a su alrededor intentando atraparlo sin resultado. Hasta que de pronto levanta los brazos y los estira- mierda… sabes que no llego…

Se ríe.

Está bien- lo baja- todo tuyo.

Lo desenvuelvo con rapidez y voy dejando caer al suelo el papel para finalmente descubrir que es un enorme oso de peluche casi la mitad de alto que yo.

Es… es adorable- digo mientras achucho el peluche con fuerza- y muy blandito- le miro con ilusión.

¿En serio? ¿te gusta?- pregunta tímido.

Asiento feliz con la cabeza medio hundida en el pelaje sintético y suave del animal.

¿Le puedo poner nombre?- pregunto emocionado con el oso cargado en brazos; es blanco casi la mitad de alto que yo y tanto el interior de sus orejas, la palma de sus patas y su hocico son rosa.

Es tuyo, haz lo que quieras- dice un poco avergonzado, aunque no sé exactamente por qué de todo.

Separo el oso de mí colocándolo justo en frente de modo que desde mi punto de vista se le ve al lado de David.

Dave…- dejo escapar.

¿Qué?- se sorprende- no pensarás ponerle ese nombre ¿verdad?- está tan sonrojado que parece un tomate.

¿Por qué?- le replico de nuevo infantil- quiero ponérselo.

Deja de poner carita de corderito- se queja todavía sonrojado- y no le pongas es nombre.

Me da igual lo que digas, le llamaré Dave, así me servirá para confortarme en las noches de soledad…

David se queda callado y serio, creo que no se esperaba que dijese eso, y a decir verdad no sé porque lo he dicho, suena bastante comprometido.

Sólo bromeaba- aclaro y eso parece relajarle aunque el sonrojo no desaparece- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro…- esquiva mi mirada.

¿Te has saltado clases para esto?

Se queda en silencio unos segundos.

Si- dice resignado.

Pues vete ahora mismo- digo pegándole con el peluche en la cabeza.

¡Eh!- se queja- ¿qué ha sido eso?

La furia- comento divertido.

¿Te contó Hummel eso también?

Kurt me lo cuenta todo… contaba…

Siento haber hablado de él…

No, da igual- le sonrío para disimular que su recuerdo me afecta- ¿le has visto allí?

Si… esta mañana iba con Evans por el pasillo, y me miró como si me dijese "acércate y te mato"-hace una pausa y sonríe- luego me acordé del príncipe capullo y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

Debería escribir esa historia- bromeo.

Sería best seller- afirma convencido.

Ambos nos quedamos por un momento en silencio.

¿Qué puedo hacer, David?- le pregunto mientras se me empañan los ojos.

¿Hacer respecto a qué?

Pues… para olvidarle…- caigo en la cuenta de que él también está enamorado de Kurt- ¿Tú lo has conseguido?

Pierde la mirada algo confuso y su rostro refleja la tristeza al oír mi pregunta.

Si… eso creo…- afirma dudoso.

¿Cómo?- pregunto frustrado.

No es fácil… pero es algo simple…- hace una pausa- he empezado a interesarme por otra persona.

Me sorprende, ni siquiera lo sabía, no me lo había dicho, pero yo tampoco había preguntado, estaba tan absorto en mí que no me había dado cuenta de que por su parte estaba cambiando. Justo cuando me dispongo a decir "me alegro por ti" otra cosa sale de mi boca.

¿Quién es?

Se queda callado, supongo que pensando si decirlo o no.

Es un chico que conozco hace poco, loco, divertido, muy bajito, que piensa que todo el mundo va en su contra aunque no es así…- me mira acusador.

Tampoco es que sea tan bajito…- me sale decir.

David esconde una pequeña risa. Cuando me doy cuenta de su expresión y de lo que acabo de decir una pregunta aborda mi mente, tengo miedo a pronunciarla, pero aun así lo hago.

¿Soy… soy yo?

Sonríe de medio lado confirmándolo

Me quedo sin palabras, no sé qué me pasa, me siento idiota, me siento mal.

Siento no haberme dado cuenta David… yo… de verdad…- me quedo callado cuando le veo acercarse lentamente- yo…- su cara cada vez está más cerca de la mía hasta que nuestras narices chocan- yo…- no soy capaz de salir de ahí, creo que va a besarme, no, va a hacerlo, estoy seguro. Su aliento me acaricia suavemente y cierro los ojos, estoy dispuesto a recibirlo.

Sus labios presionan sobre los míos, son muy suaves, no los recordaba así. Cuando entreabrimos las bocas y el beso se vuelve más apasionado soy consciente de que no puedo escapar ¿por qué no le había prestado atención en nuestros anteriores besos? Estaba demasiado dolido y ebrio para darme cuenta que merecía la pena arriesgarse.

David…- susurro al terminar- yo…- era justo donde me había quedado- yo no puedo corresponderte- estoy confuso, me ha gustado besarle pero a pesar de todo sigo sintiendo algo por Kurt.

Lo comprendo- dice sin más- será mejor que me vaya o perderé demasiadas clases.


	25. Goin' Back to McKinley

**25. Goin' Back to Mckinley. V.O. Kurt.**

Es el mismo ambiente de siempre, la misma gente, las mismas taquillas, el pasillo… es como si nunca me hubiese marchado, me siento feliz pero a la vez tengo miedo de que vuelvan a atacarme, aunque para mi sorpresa nada de eso sucede, consigo llegar a mi casillero sin problema y lo abro con normalidad.

¿Qué tal estás?- la voz de Sam que se apoya a en una de las taquillas de mi lado me saca de mis pensamientos.

Me siento algo extraño, pero todo está como antes- le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

¿Qué clase tienes ahora? ¿te acompaño?- propone.

¿No tienes entrenamiento?- me rodea con sus brazos y se queda muy pegado frente a mí- no quiero que te busques problemas por mi…- nos besamos repetidas veces mientras una sonrisa aparece en nuestros rostros.

Te quiero…- susurra feliz mientras se aparta y me agarra la mano.

Ambos caminamos por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a mi clase. En ese momento Karofsky pasa por nuestro lado, Sam le mira con un desprecio que nunca había visto antes en su mirada, yo simplemente observo cómo pasa de largo, pero por un momento me ha parecido que esperaba algo de mí… como si le debiese algo a él… o quizás… ¿a Blaine?

Nos vemos luego- se despide Sam después de besarme en la mejilla.

Cuando pasan un par de horas de clase estoy de nuevo en el pasillo, vuelvo a cruzarme con Karofsky, esta vez me mira directamente como espetando "tienes que hacer algo" pero no sé qué quiere exactamente, así que sigo caminando pero no puedo parar de pensar que quiere y me giro sobre mis talones.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le grito al acercarme hasta él- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

No te he dicho nada, así que déjame tranquilo- me dice molesto.

Cuando me has mirado antes y hace unos segundos, es como si quisieras algo y puesto que eres amigo de Blaine pensé que sería sobre él.

¡No creo que te importe demasiado Blaine!- me grita muy enfadado.

¡Y tú que sabes!

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos, creo que tiene ganas de golpearme, pero no tengo miedo, si lo hace creo que puedo devolvérsela aunque no le cause el mismo efecto.

Si vas a hablar con él, hazlo, pero si le haces daño te juro que…- me amenaza pero no termina de hablar cuando nos damos cuenta que alguien nos observa.

¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo al girarme.

Venía a agradecer el regalo…- dice sin mirarme dirigiéndose a él- pero no quiero interrumpiros… así que me marcho…

Karofsky no hace nada mientras mira con cierta tristeza como se marcha Blaine, por mi parte corro tras él hasta alcanzarle.

¿Qué clase de relación tienes con él?- es lo primero que pregunto.

¿Qué más te da?- pregunta algo molesto.

Blaine, eres mi amigo, cualquier cosa que te pase me importa y si Karofsky te trata mal yo…

¿Él?- dice dolido- no es él el que me trata mal precisamente…

¿Qué dices? ¿yo te estoy haciendo daño?- me sorprendo- pensé que lo mejor era dejar de vernos por un tiempo, la situación se había vuelto tan tensa e incómoda para nosotros que… lo siento- digo finalmente.

He pensado mil veces como sería esto ¿sabes? Oírte decir lo siento pensé que sería gratificante, pero no lo es… ninguno tiene la culpa, y quizás la tenemos los dos… verás Kurt… no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos pero… lo único que quiero ahora seguro de ti es que sigas junto a mí aunque seas sólo mi amigo, y nunca debí perder eso de vista, así que me disculpo también.

Le abrazo fuertemente.

¿Quieres dar una vuelta y charlar?- le propongo.

Me encantaría- sonríe.

Ambos salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar.

Bueno… y ¿qué es lo que pasa con Karofsky?

Es una larga historia…

Tengo tiempo.

Vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa, eso me llena de calidez.


	26. Teddy Bear

_Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero he querido expresar mucho en poco, y al final me ha gustado el resultado, espero que a ustedes también. En fin, eso es todo._

**26. Teddy Bear. V.O. David.**

Siempre pasa lo mismo, al final la relación de Blaine conmigo acabará igual que la que tengo con Hummel, incomodidad, rechazo, hasta llegar al desdén. Estoy seguro de que Hummel, bueno no sé si definirlo como odiar, pero sí alberga hacia mi fuertes sentimientos negativos, sí, está bien, probablemente me odie y Evans el doble…

El caso es que mi relación con Blaine va por el mismo camino, no quiero que suceda pero ese beso ha sido el inicio del fin… que mierda, realmente me gusta… golpeo mi taquilla con fuerza, llevo un rato parado frente a ella, la abro por fin, en el interior tengo algunos libros, la chaqueta del equipo y… un par de muñecos de una tarta de bodas… ¿aún tengo esto aquí? ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando se los quité? Saco el libro de la siguiente clase y cierro la taquilla con pesadez.

No sé qué está pasándome, los sentimientos que pudiese haber tenido por Hummel desaparecieron tan rápidamente… no sé exactamente qué es lo que sentía, aún sigo confuso acerca de… como soy… pero creía que con Blaine estaban cambiando las cosas… sin embargo… todo vuelve a repetirse como si fuese una grabación estropeada que no deja de emitir lo mismo…

Supongo que no me queda otra que asumir que jamás conseguiré tener a alguien como Blaine, y que me será imposible reconocer en voz alta a alguien que no sea él que bueno… soy… g… como soy...

Me voy a ir a clase cuando me doy cuenta que a pesar de estar quejándome acerca de que jamás le conseguiré no he hecho nada para detenerle cuando se ha ido aparentemente molesto… está bien, no diré que lo he intentado si me quedo de brazos cruzados.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la salida, desde la puerta veo a Blaine y Hummel que se abrazan ¿Así acaba todo? El final es como todo comenzó… supongo que es como debe ser. Cuando se separan siguen caminando sonriendo. Entonces cuando me voy a ir Blaine levanta la vista por un momento y me mira como si quisiera leerme la mente o algo parecido. Me voy, si me sigue mirando así voy a cometer alguna estupidez, como regalarle otro oso de peluche y parecer completamente estúpido o… decirle que… decirle que le quiero.


	27. It doesn't matter If you love him

**27. It doesn't matter If you love him. V.O. Blaine.**

Abrazar a Kurt después de tanto tiempo se me hace raro, pero no me siento mal, al contrario, es como si ese simple acto hubiese eliminado las tensiones de golpe.

¿Quieres dar una vuelta y charlar?- me propone.

Me encantaría- le sonrío.

Ambos salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar.

Bueno… y ¿qué es lo que pasa con Karofsky?

Es una larga historia…

Tengo tiempo.

Vuelvo a esbozar una sonrisa.

No te molestes, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta…

Claro, dime.

¿Estáis saliendo?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- me avergüenzo un poco.

Por algo que ha dicho, que si te hacía daño me iba a enterar o algo así…

¿En serio? – pregunto nervioso- no, no estamos saliendo…

¿De verdad? Por que eso del regalo me ha sonado a mentira para venir a verle- comenta con una sonrisilla.

Me ha hecho un regalo de verdad, pero es cierto que he venido para hablar de otra cosa, sólo que pensé que le molestaría si lo comentaba delante tuya, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta que voy a contártelo he sido un poco tonto…- suspiro sonriendo.

Y ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Bueno, después de darme el regalo me dijo que le gustaba y nos besamos, pero le dije que no podía corresponderle por lo que sentía por ti.

¿Por mí?- se sorprende.

En aquel momento te usé como excusa pero realmente es que no estaba seguro de que quería.

¿Ahora lo sabes?

Creo que sí, por eso he venido- entorno los ojos y me río- soy un desastre, Kurt, sabes que el romanticismo no es lo mío, y no quiero que pase nada con David como lo que pasó contigo o con Jeremiah…

Entonces ¿le quieres?

No sé exactamente que es lo que siento… es confuso, es como si una parte de mí me dijera "le quieres" y otra parte me dijera "no sabes lo que quieres", por eso sigo usándote de pretexto, por eso hago tantas tonterías…

No es un problema si le quieres-sentencia.

¿Un problema?

Lo dices como si fuese un delito, como si estuviese mal que le quisieras.

No es eso, es que temo enamorarme de él para no estar enamorado de cualquier otro… todo esto es por lo del beso en la fiesta…

¿Os besasteis?

Fue jugando a la botella, pero no me refiero al beso con él, si n al beso con… ¿no te acuerdas?

Demasiado borracho- se auto reprende señalándose.

Besé a Sam jugando a la botella también y… me gustó- esto último lo digo con miedo- pero es sólo físico- aclaro aunque no sé si arregla algo- lo que me hace plantearme si no será que me gustan todos los chicos gays de mi entorno… o que estoy más caliente que el pico de un plancha…

Tú no eres así, Blaine- me interrumpe.

Y ¿qué me dices de lo de GAP?

Esa es tu forma de expresarte, amas la música y le amabas a él.

¿Y tú?

Bueno, es cierto que te lanzaste, pero siempre me has tratado bien, si hubieses querido sólo una cosa, creo que hubieras actuado distinto.

Me quedo en silencio.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Después de esta lección magistral sobre mis propios sentimientos, deberías decírmelo tú…- bromeo.

En serio, Blaine, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Levanto la vista por un momento, quizás evadirme me traiga la respuesta de lo más profundo de mi mente, pero no es eso lo que me ayuda a decidirme, al otro lado del patio dentro del edificio, veo a David que me mira con algo de tristeza y cuando nota que yo le observo también se marcha. Mi cuerpo hace el amago de moverse, pero me detengo yo mismo.

¿Qué ocurre?

Ya sé lo que quiero…- dejo escapar.

Se gira para ver que estoy mirando, pero lo único que llega a observar es la entrada del edificio desierta.

¿Qué es?-vuelve a mirarme.

Quiero decirle que sé exactamente lo que siento ahora.

Y ¿cómo lo has sabido de pronto?

Nos estaba mirando desde la puerta, creo que estaba triste por que estuviese contigo… y en el momento en que le he mirado a los ojos he sabido que no quiero volver a verle así jamás…

Entonces…-me da pie.

Aún tengo que decidir cómo, pero tengo que decirle que…

Kurt sonríe ampliamente.

¿Qué pasa?- me da algo de vergüenza.

Es que me hace gracia que sólo le hayas mirado a los ojos y hayas descubierto exactamente lo que sientes… una cosa tan sencilla podrías haberla hecho antes- me da un golpecito en el hombro bromeando.

Hablando de hacer las cosas antes…- sonrío- ¿qué tal con Sam?

Bien, genial…- se le ilumina el rostro- pero no te preocupes por nosotros, preocúpate ahora por cómo vas a declararte, ¿con un discurso? ¿un poema? ¿una balada?

Pues ahora que lo dices… - me quedo pensativo- creo que ambos sabemos cuál es mi estilo- nos reímos.

Sólo espero que Karofsky sepa apreciarlo cuando lo hagas- me abraza de nuevo.

Si… eso espero yo también- le aprieto fuertemente contra mí- gracias, Kurt.

No hay de qué- se separa y vuelve a sonreír, como lo hacía antes, todo vuelve a la normalidad- sólo me queda una cosa por decirte…- comenta divertido- Courage.

Lo tendré en cuenta…- digo chistoso. Ambos nos reímos de nuevo.


	28. Duets

**28. Duets. V.O. Sam.**

Si se pudiese cantar el tacto o el sabor de sus labios escogería sin duda esa canción para la tarea de la semana, pero a pesar de tener ese tipo de ideas a la hora de escoger de verdad soy incapaz de encontrar una canción para cantar con él… es tan difícil, aunque le quiero, no se me ocurre nada…

¿Sam?- me llama la atención-¿Sam?

Perdona… ¿qué?

Me besa la mejilla con una sonrisa.

¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna canción para el dueto?

Pues… no, la verdad, es que no…

Yo tengo un amplio repertorio de canciones, Barbra Streisand, Patti LuPone… oh! Incluso he buscado bandas sonoras románticas…-dice emocionado sacando unos discos.

Erm… no quiero molestarte, pero me gustaría que al menos los dos conociéramos a quien canta…

Oh… está bien- deja los cds en su mesa y se sienta junto a mí en la cama- ¿qué cantantes te gustan?

Mika, los Red Hot, oh, me gusta Elton John, he oído poco de él, pero está guay.

¿Elton John está guay?- dice medio riendo.

Podría cantarte Your Song- digo echándome sobre sus piernas- con esos ojos tan preciosos que tienes…

Pero eso sería un solo- se agacha un poco sonriente y me besa- esa una canción preciosa pero no sirve para los dos.

Tienes razón… y de esas canciones que has buscado tú ¿cuál te gustaría cantar?

Me mira emocionado y hace que me mueva a un lado para acercarse a su reproductor y poner un CD.

With one more look at you watch closely now – Barbra Streisand.

With one more look at you  
I could learn to tame the clouds  
And let the sun shine through  
Leave a troubled past and I might start anew  
I'll solve the mysteries if you're the prize  
Refresh these tired eyes  
With one more look at you  
I might overcome the anger  
That I learned to know  
Find a piece of mind I lost so long ago  
Your gentle touch has made me strong again  
And I belong again  
For when you look at me  
I'm everything and more that I had dreamed I'd be  
My spirit feels a promise  
I won't be alone  
We'll love and live more  
Love and live forever  
With one more look at you  
I'd learn to change the stars  
And change our fortunes too  
I'd have the constellations paint your portrait too  
So all the world might share this wonderful sight  
The world could end each night  
With one more look at you  
With one more look at you  
I want one more look at you  
Are you watching me now?  
Watch closely now  
Your eyes are like fingers  
Touching my body  
Arousing me so  
I'm riding the passion arising inside me  
How high can I go?  
You're coming with me: I'm gonna show you how  
And when it's scary, I won't look down  
Are you watching me now?  
Watch closely now  
I see the hunger arise in your eyes  
And it's urging me on  
Higher and harder and it's faster and farther  
Than I've ever gone  
Your pleasure is part of the secret  
Of flight that I found  
When I feel like an eagle  
My soul has no place on the ground  
Born out of madness  
I'll double the danger with no net at all,  
If you don't look away I'm secure  
In the fact that you won't let me fall  
Watch closely now  
Are you watching me now?  
I'm the master magician  
Who'll help you escape  
From the lies you've been told  
When they're breaking your back  
Bring the last straw to me  
I turn straw into glod  
I break chains made of boredom that others have lived with for years  
I leave good news on doorsteps  
And laughs where there used to be tears  
I'm gonna need you later  
When you're not around  
But I can take it  
I won't look down  
Watch closely now  
Are you watching me now?  
Watch me now  
Are you watching me now?  
Are you watching me now?

¿Qué te parece? – pregunta tímido al final.

Me… me encanta… pero tenemos el mismo problema ¿no? Es un solo.

Tienes razón…- se sienta triste junto a mí y suspira apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Cuando cantas canciones como esas… - no termino la frase porque me quedo mirándole completamente embobado.

¿Crees que no debería cantarlas porque son de mujer? Todos me lo dicen, pero no creo que sea un proble…- le interrumpo besándole.

Te iba a decir que me encanta oírte cantarlas.

Me sonríe algo sonrojado.

Finalmente… ¿qué cantaremos?

Ni idea- nos dejamos caer sobre la cama suspirando- nunca pensé que cantar sería tan difícil, sobre todo contigo…

Se acomoda y se echa sobre mí.

Es curioso que a los dos se nos ocurran canciones que cantarnos, pero no una para cantar juntos- dice.

Al día siguiente estamos en el glee club, seguimos sin canción, pero Rachel y Finn ya tienen la suya y como es normal la interpretan dramatizando cada detalle como siempre.

Muy bien chicos- dice al terminar la interpretación- para la próxima clase espero que los demás tengáis preparado un dueto.

La campana suena y salimos de la sala del coro, y para mi sorpresa tirada en el suelo encuentro una chaqueta de Dalton.

¿Qué es esto?- Kurt la recoge y mira a ambos lados del pasillo, encontrando a unos pasos una corbata-

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto rodeándole con mi brazo- ¿qué es eso? ¿una chaqueta de uniforme?

Probablemente es de Blaine…- dice aún riendo- no me ha avisado el muy… - no puede aguantar la risa- habrá venido por lo de la canción.

¿Qué canción?- tira de mí y corre por el pasillo.

Vamos a buscarle.

Cuando cruzamos el pasillo encontramos a Blaine y a Karofsky frente a frente, parece que le está cantando a él, poco después se besan y me quedo en shock.

¿Qué... es… esto?

Ups…- Kurt se queda también sorprendido- espero que eso no traiga problemas.

No entiendo nada- estoy confuso- ¿qué…? ¿Blaine y Karofsky? Pero…

Creo que es super romántico- dice agarrándose de mi brazo.

¿Super romántico?- alucino- ¿tú estás diciendo eso?

Si- me mira y sonríe.

¿Cuándo has cambiado de opinión?

Es una larga historia- me besa en la mejilla, agarra mi mano y vuelve a tirar de mí hacia el lado contrario- dejémosles a solas.

Pero… si están rodeados de curiosos- sigue tirando de mí divertido- ¡Kurt!


	29. Don't say me with flowers

**29. Don't say me with flowers. V.O. Blaine.**

Estoy decidido, ojalá los Warblers estuvieran aquí apoyándome musical y moralmente pero dado la efectividad de Gap attack me he atrevido a ir solo. Entro en el instituto, clavo firmemente los pies en el suelo y miro al frente afirmándome en mi decisión, camino muy seguro, le veo cerrando su taquilla con cara de pesadez, antes de que se vaya tengo que hacerlo, tengo que moverme, tengo que… cantar.

Funckin Perfect - Pink

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

La canción llama la atención de los alumnos que se encuentran en el pasillo, me observan avanzando entre ellos intentando llegar a Dave.

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Por fin se da cuenta que es para él pero reacciona como si no lo hubiese notado y camina deprisa para evitarme.

Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood

Miss "no way it's all good"

Acelero el paso para no perderle de vista y que me siga escuchando.

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around…

Consigo alcanzarle y se para cuando se siente algo acorralado entre los que caminan y los que nos observan.

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

Intenta disimular bebiendo en la fuente que hay junto a las taquillas.

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself

You are wrong

Change the voices

In your head

Make them like you

Instead

Se abre paso entre la gente, no parece que esto le esté gustando, pero a pesar de todo quiero terminar lo que he empezado.

So complicated

Look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all i can think of

Chased down all my demons

see you same

Se para en una de las puertas como si esperase que continúe siguiéndole, levanta la mirada, es triste, es como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no alcanzo a saber. No puedo dejar esto así debo terminar para bien o para mal. Salgo corriendo tras él, tiro mi chaqueta del uniforme por el camino y me voy desanudando la corbata para lanzarla también.

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect...

Me da la espalda por el pasillo, y yo justo al otro lado also la voz.

…to me!

Se para de pronto, parece que quiere pero no puedo, cada vez estoy más cerca de él, un coro de gente nos rodea y ahora me mira, y yo también a él directo a los ojos.

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear

The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and I tried tried

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere

They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time

Su expression es muy tierna, ahora sé que huía por vergüenza pero que acepta y agradece lo que hago.

Why do we do that?

Le miro a los ojos y luego a los labios.

Why do I do that?

Tímidamente me agarra para que me acerque a él y nuestras caras se van acercando.

Why do I do that?- susurro a unos milímetros de sus labios.

La forma en la que me mira me produce un cosquilleo en el estómago, terminamos de acercarnos y nos besamos. Separamos nuestros labios varias veces para volver a juntarlos con rapidez.


	30. Some Songs

**30. Some Songs. V.O. Kurt.**

Hace unos días que Sam me había confesado en secreto que sus padres comenzaron a tener problemas económicos, habían perdido su casa y tuvieron que desprenderse de muchos objetos valiosos por un par de billetes, intenté ayudarle todo lo que pude, dándole ropa mía antigua y ayudándole con sus hermanos todo lo posible. Quinn acabó descubriéndolo también ya que acuden a la misma iglesia, a veces es ella la que se ocupa de sus hermanos, pero normalmente soy yo quien los cuida mientras espero que vuelva de repartir pizzas a domicilio.

Me doy cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que regresé, después de la ruptura de Sam y Quinn, en cierto modo por mi culpa, Finn y Rachel también rompieron por hechos que desconozco, de modo que actualmente Finn y Quinn están juntos de nuevo, un golpe bajo para Rachel y una sorpresa para todos nosotros. Se me hace raro tener a Quinn tan cerca ahora, cuando me da la sensación de que aún me odia por que le "robé" a Sam.

Voy pensando todo esto en el coche mientras conduzco en dirección al motel donde vive ahora Sam, sigue chocándome un poco ensayar allí aunque me voy acostumbrado.

Cuando llamo a la puerta me abre Stacy con una amplia sonrisa.

Hola, Kurt- dice con su dulce vocecita mientras me deja pasar- Sammy está en la ducha ¿quieres ver la tele con nosotros mientras?

Claro- le respondo mientras entro.

Steve está echado en la cama con una cara divertida mientras mira unos dibujos animados en la televisión.

¿Qué estáis viendo?-pregunto sentándome en la cama junto a él a la vez que Stacy se echa también a su lado.

El Planeta del Tesoro- contesta Steve- es mi película favorita.

A mí también me gusta mucho- dice Stacy como si intentase llamar mi atención.

Les sonrío y les revuelvo el pelo a ambos que se ríen. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abre y Sam sale con sus vaqueros puestos, sin camiseta y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Stacy, te dije que me avisases si llegaba Kurt- dice mirando a su hermana.

Justo entonces me levanto y voy hacia él para besarle.

¡Eh!- nos llama la atención Stacy- no hagáis guarrerías- comenta divertida riéndose mientras Steve nos tira un cojín.

Enanos os vais a enterar- dice Sam poniendo una expresión bastante cómica.

Los dos se ríen juguetones escondiéndose tras los ojos cojines mientras Sam les tira el que previamente Steve había lanzado. Mientras ellos se cubren aprovecho para volver a besarle y él lo hace más apasionado apretándome contra su pecho.

¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna canción?- le pregunto.

Pues he estado pensando unas cuantas pero son canciones que me gustaría cantarte, no cantar contigo- dice con una sonrisa.

Yo tengo una canción- Stacy aparece de pronto de pie junto a nosotros- seguro que a vuestro profe le gusta mucho.

Y ¿cuál es esa canción?- Sam se separa de mí cogiendo una camiseta y poniéndosela.

Once Upon a Dream, de la Bella Durmiente- contesta alegremente.

Sam y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

Es una buena canción- dice Sam- ¿tú qué crees Kurt?

Sin contestar comienzo a cantar.

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

Extiendo mi mano hacia Sam para que baile conmigo mientras sonrío en parte algo avergonzado porque cantar aquella canción me hace sentirme como un niño.

I know you

That gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me

Me agarra y comenzamos a bailar igual que en la película, Stacy y Steve nos miran atentamente mientras sigo cantando y bailando.

And I know its true

That visions are seldom what they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once

Upon a dream

But if I know you

I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
Princess Rose and Prince  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream

Sam se coloca tras de mí y canta a mi par para comenzar con la parte correspondiente del príncipe.

I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me

Hace que me dé la vuelta y volvemos a bailar frente a frente mientras unimos nuestras voces al unísono.

And I know its true  
That visions are seldom what they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way I did once  
Upon a dream

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un instante con las manos agarradas en posición de baile pero quietos.

Sabes que te quiero…- me dice con una expresión adorable en su rostro- ahora más que nunca.

Noto como mis mejillas se sonrojan lentamente y Sam me sonríe.

Cantad otra, cantad otra- dicen los niños aplaudiendo.

Bajamos nuestras manos, aún sigo sonrojado e incluso más avergonzado que al principio.

Si, si habéis cantado una para Stacy tenéis que cantar una que yo quiera- dice Steve.

Está bien caballero- dice Sam- ¿qué canción quiere usted?

Steve se lo piensa un buen rato mientras yo me voy tranquilizando. Sam me mira con una de esas sonrisas que parecen estar leyendo mis pensamientos y eso no me ayuda con mi tarea pero finalmente respiro profundo y espero por la decisión del pequeño.

A whole new world- dice triunfante.

¡Esa, esa!-anima Stacy- esa es muy bonita.

Déjamelo a mí- dice Sam sentándose en la cama y haciendo que me siente junto a él.

Se cruza de piernas como si fuésemos sentados sobre la alfombra voladora y no puedo parar de reírme, los niños se sientan detrás como si fuesen pasajeros también, entonces Sam comienza a cantar.

I can show you the world  
Shining shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide

Me mira sonriente como diciendo "sígueme el rollo" y comenzamos a interpretar la escena tal como sale en la película a diferencia de que nosotros no despegaremos del suelo. Los niños se ríen y parecen divertirse con ello.

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

Sam extiende sus brazos en cruz como si fuésemos planeando y yo hago lo mismo.

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Es mi turno y comienzo a cantar.

A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now i'm in a whole new world  
With you

Sam introduce su frase mientras me mira sonriendo.

Now im in a whole new world with you

Yo sigo cantando respetando el impuesto guión de Disney.

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Kurt:) A whole new world  
(Sam:) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Kurt:) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Sam:) Hold your breath- it gets better  
(Kurt:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(Sam:) A whole new world  
(Kurt:) Every turn a surprize  
(Sam:) With new horrizons to pursue  
(Kurt:) Every moment red-letter

(both:) I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you

(Sam:) A whole new world  
(Kurt:) A whole new world  
(Sam:) That's where we'll be  
(Kurt:) That's where we'll be  
(Sam:) A thrilling chase  
(Kurt:) A wonderous place  
(Both:) For you and me

(Sam:) A whole new world  
(Kurt:) Every turn a surprize  
(Sam:) With new horrizons to pursue  
(Kurt:) Every moment red-letter

Venga chicos- dice Sam bromeando- bajáos de la alfombra voladora y…- cuando nos giramos los vemos a ambos dormidos echados uno encima del otro.

Parece que las nanas siguen funcionando- comento sonriente.

Sam se acerca hasta mí y me besa en la mejilla.

Creo que al final hoy no podremos ensayar- dice señalando el reloj.

Entre unas cosas y otras hemos perdido la noción del tiempo.

Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Voy contigo- Sam coge su llave y sale tras de mí.

Una vez en la puerta me besa fuertemente y agarrándome por la cadera hace que me pegue más a él.

Aunque les adoro- dice- es un rollo que se metan en medio cuando sólo quiero besarte.

Son adorables- digo devolviéndole el beso.

Nos vemos mañana- se despide mientras bajo por la escalera.

Hasta mañana.


	31. A bad day

**31. A Bad Day. V.O. David.**

Desde el día en que Blaine me cantó aquello no hemos vuelto a vernos, se ha creado un cierto vacío entre nosotros y no entiendo porqué, quizás se haya precipitado y sigue sintiendo cosas por Hummel, después de todo lo último que ha hecho es abrazarle… quizás sus sentimientos son demasiado fuertes, de verdad le sigue queriendo… no puede ser… o si… a lo mejor él está tan confuso como yo.

Abro mi taquilla y busco unos libros, cuando voy a cerrar tras la puerta de metal aparece Santana mirándome con una expresión algo extraña.

¿Qué pasa, grandullón?-dice sonriendo y apoyándose en las otras taquillas.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? tú nunca hablas conmigo.

Pues no, pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa y… - suspira- yo no es que sea altruista de hecho no estoy segura si estoy usando bien esa palabra pero… el otro día, fue inevitable, vi como os besasteis pulgarcito y tú…

Entorno los ojos, a pesar de ser así hace unos meses, ahora me molesta el hecho impulsivo de insultar o etiquetar a las personas.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bueno, no le veo por aquí, y me da la impresión de que estás volviendo a meterte en Narnia…- comenta burlona- ya te he dicho que no soy ese tipo de persona pero… al veros el otro día comprendí que tú y yo somos exactamente iguales, usamos el mismo método y bueno…

Tú eres…

Si- hace una pausa mirando a cada lado del pasillo por si hubiesen podido oírla- tú… no hagas lo que hice yo… no le dejes escapar, hazle tuyo sin pensar en lo que pueda ocurrir…

Me… me parece que esto no te incumbe en absoluto- me hace sentir incómodo tan repentina franqueza.

No se lo digas a nadie porque lo negaré… si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa yo…- entorna los ojos- yo soy tú y tú eres yo… ¿me comprendes?- extiende un papelito en su mano y me lo da- es mi número, sea lo que sea, cuando sea… llámame.

Se marcha y me deja bastante desconcertado en mitad del pasillo ¿qué era aquello? ¿ahora se compadecen de mí?

No me hace falta- le digo mientras la veo marcharse.

Ya, ya- dice divertida desapareciendo entre la gente.

Con los libros en la mano me voy a clase y me siento en una de las mesas del fondo como de costumbre, normalmente quiero pasar desapercibido pero hoy siquiera tengo ganas de atender. Junto a mí no se sienta nadie y me alegro, así tengo más espacio en la mesa para poner mis cosas.

Nadie lo sabe, pues nadie me conoce con certeza, pero una de mis aficiones es el dibujo, me gusta porque me quita el estrés, lo malo es que apenas tengo tiempo, aún recuerdo los primeros garabatos que hice, los cuales convirtieron a mi padre en un impulsor del arte, aunque como todos sus esfuerzos por hacerme destacar en algo no sirvieron de nada, pues aunque me guste, jamás seré bueno si me presiona.

La profesora explica la lección mientras yo abro el libro y una libreta en la cual comienzo a dibujar, aunque todavía no sé que voy a hacer. Mis movimientos de muñeca me llevan a esbozar una cara angulosa aunque no marcada, con unos ojos almendrados bajo unas tupidas cejas triangulares, nariz en parte prominente pero no llamativa, y unos finos labios… si terminase el dibujo probablemente tendría el pelo espeso y rizado…

Paso la hoja y pretendo atender cuando Blaine vuelve a asaltar mi pensamiento, quizás el que falla soy yo, a lo mejor él piensa que no estoy listo o algo parecido…

Supongo que Santana tenía razón, le estoy dejando escapar, es raro después de todo que ninguno de los dos se haya puesto en contacto con el otro, debería ir a verle… o no… giro la página para volver a ver el dibujo, a pesar de que no tenía intención, lo termino plumeándole los rizos y sombreando un poco los pómulos.

Que mierda estás haciendo- Az llama mi atención, lo que me hace cambiar rápidamente de hoja de nuevo ocultando el dibujo.

Nada, no tengo ganas de dar clase hoy…- disimulo garabateando otra hoja.

Ya veo, con tu vena creativa- se burla.

Cuando termina la clase salgo rápidamente y guardo mis libros en la taquilla, antes de cerrar, arranco el dibujo de la libreta y me lo guardo en la chaqueta del equipo.

He tomado una decisión, voy a ir a verle.

Salgo al patio y me dirijo al coche cuando me encuentro con unos cuantos jugadores del equipo esperando.

¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Karofsky?- dice uno de ellos.

Pasaba de largo pero llaman mi atención, algunos se interponen en mi camino.

¿Qué queréis?

Que dejes de besarte con tíos- comenta otro indignado.

Venga ya…- susurro molesto- no tengo tiempo para esto…

¿Qué pasa? ¿vas a por tu novia?- se burla un tercero.

Primero, no tengo porqué daros explicaciones, y segundo, ni se os ocurra meter a Blaine en esto os juro que…- me voy para él con aspecto intimidante mientras otro de ellos me pega un tirón de la chaqueta haciendo que el dibujo se caiga de mi bolsillo.

Eh ¿qué es esto?- se sorprende el que se encuentra tras de mí- hace dibujitos de su amorcito- comenta riéndose.

Dame eso- me giro enfadado.

Ni de coña Karofsky- lo aprieta en su mano arrugándolo y haciéndolo una bola- esto no es más que mierda.

Que os jodan- me cabreo- no tenéis derecho a meteros en mi vida.

Podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana- con el puño cerrado y el dibujo aún en la mano me golpea en la cara dejándome desorientado.

Entre dos me agarran por los brazos mientras que un tercero me golpea de nuevo.

¡Eh!- una voz les alerta- ¿qué estáis haciendo?

¿Quieres unirte Evans?

Por supuesto que no, ¡apartad!- me quita a los tipos de encima- ¿qué os pasa tíos? Pensaba que ya no teníais esa actitud.

Ante la evidencia de sus actos se marchan algo confusos.

Tienes suerte de ser el quarterback, Evans- sentencian.

¿Estás bien?- me pregunta ayudándome a tenerme en pie.

Si- me aparto entre frustrado y enfadado- estoy bien, no necesito que me ayudes…

¿En serio?- pregunta arqueando una ceja- porque me había parecido que si…

¡Déjame en paz!- le grito molesto mientras recojo la bola de papel que fue el dibujo del suelo y me marcho hacia mi coche.

De nada- le oigo decirme mientras se va por el lado contrario.

Al montarme en el coche me siento y me pongo el cinturón, luego aprieto el volante con las manos pero no arranco ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? Golpeo con fuerza y rabia el volante pasando luego mi mano por mi pelo.

Tranquilo- me digo a mí mismo- tranquilo- suspiro- querías ir a ver a Blaine, ve entonces- con calma arranco y comienzo a conducir.

En una hora estoy frente a su casa, justo en la puerta, cuando me dispongo a llamar esta se abre por sorpresa.

Acababa de salir de la ducha- es lo primero que me dice- estaba vistiéndome en mi cuarto cuando te he visto aparcar- me sonríe.

Lleva unos vaqueros que dejan asomar el elástico negro de su ropa interior, va descalzo, y tampoco lleva nada que le cubra el pecho. Tiene el torso trabajado pero no excesivamente, y para mi sorpresa tiene bastante bello que cubre su abdomen y parte de su pecho.

Y ¿por qué no te has puesto algo encima?

Oh…- suena nervioso- perdona, no pensé que te incomodase… pasa y ahora me visto.

Entro, él se queda atrás cierra la puerta y luego me adelanta mientras me dirijo al salón.

Siéntate y ves la tele mientras tanto, aún tengo que recoger el cuarto de baño y… - le tengo justo delante de mí de espaldas y no puedo evitar mi impulso de abrazarle- ¿sucede algo?- dice mientras acaricia mis brazos con sus manos.

Solamente quiero quedarme así un momento…- agacho la cabeza y la apoyo en su hombro, como si la escondiese entre su cuello y su mandíbula.

Una de sus manos pasa a mi pelo y me acaricia con extrema dulzura.

Si te ocurre algo dímelo…- dice en un tono suave- trataré de ayudarte.

No es nada.

¿El golpe de tu cara no es nada?

No le respondo y le aprieto un poco más contra mí.

¿Pensabas que no me fijaría? ¿Es que soy idiota?

No es eso… es que no quiero que… te preocupes…

Demasiado tarde para que no me preocupe.

Se separa de mí para darse la vuelta, luego me acaricia la cara y me sonríe.

Tú y yo somos amigos ¿no? Deberías contarme esas cosas.

Si…

Me mira sorprendido.

¿No me vas a corregir?

¿Corregirte?

Tú y yo no somos amigos- hace una pausa que me asusta- somos novios.

Tal afirmación me abruma ¿somos novios? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Cuando había sucedido eso…? no tenía idea… aquel beso fue… ¿aquel beso fue para declararse? Me sonrojo de tal forma que el propio hecho me da vergüenza.

¿Estás bien?- pregunta divertido.

Si, es que…- me da un beso suave y corto.

¿Vas a contarme que ha sucedido?- me pregunta coqueteando muy pegado a mí.

Está… está bien… pero ve a vestirte antes- le aparto con vergüenza y me siento en el sofá.

Le oigo reírse.

De acuerdo.

Se va de la habitación. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me da tanto corte estar a solas con él?

Suspiro fuertemente. Hoy no tengo un buen día.


	32. Don't let me go

_Soy un desastre, pensaba que había subido este cap cuando he visto que había subido dos veces el capítulo 31. Lo siento, se me va la pinza u_u_

**32. Don't let me go. V.O. Blaine.**

Subo las escaleras mientras pienso lo adorable que me ha resultado David tan solo hace unos segundos, tan sonrojado simplemente pensando en el hecho de que ahora somos una pareja; dejo escapar una risa tonta mientras recojo las cosas del cuarto de baño. Luego voy a mi habitación para ponerme una camiseta y vuelvo a la escalera ¿seguirá sentado en el sofá con esa expresión tan linda en la cara? Cuando entro en el salón le veo de pie mirando los libros de la estantería y acercándose lentamente hacia el piano.

¿Quieres tocar?- le digo.

Pe… ¿perdón?- se gira sonrojado.

El piano- digo riéndome mientras me acerco a él y levanto la tapa que cubre las teclas- ¿sabes tocar?

Ni la más remota idea…

Toco un par de notas formando una melodía.

Deduzco que tú si…- se acerca por la espalda y se asoma por encima de mi hombro para mirarme tocar.

Disimuladamente me echo un poco para atrás apoyándome sobre él.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- apoyo mi nuca en su hombro- ¿quién te ha pegado?

Ha sido una estúpida discusión con los del equipo… una tontería…

Me giro y le acaricio la cara justo donde tiene el golpe.

¿Estás seguro?

Si… además, Evans me ayudó…

¿Sam?- me extraño- Kurt debe haberle contado algo…- murmuro mientras pienso como agradecerle el gesto.

No te preocupes, la próxima vez pasaré de ellos y ya está…- me sonríe sincero y me abraza.

Tengo miedo de que se dé esa próxima vez pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada desde Dalton. Levanto la vista un momento y mis ojos se van solos hacia los suyos y luego resbalan por su rostro hasta sus labios.

David…- le digo antes de besarle fuertemente- me gustaría poder hacer algo… pero…- no me deja terminar volviendo a besarme y rodeándome con sus brazos.

El beso se vuelve más apasionado, para cuando me doy cuenta me ha agarrado y me ha sentado sobre el piano sin dejar de besarme, jamás le había visto así, es cierto que nuestros anteriores besos han sido en público y tan sólo uno como pareja, aún así me sorprende gratamente que sea tan apasionado de golpe.

Me siento como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman…- le digo a unos milímetros de sus labios, lo cual le hace reír.

Paso de ser Richard Gere…-comenta divertido volviendo a besarme.

Coloco mis manos tras su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Su boca busca la mía con cierta ansiedad, mientras se coloca entre mis piernas y se pega más a mí agarrando mi cadera con firmeza.

David…- no dejo de susurrar su nombre, es algo que siempre me había imaginado haciendo, pues siempre me llama mucho la atención en las películas románticas, pero a decir verdad me da algo de vergüenza.

Se para por un momento y me mira.

Sabes… hoy me ha pasado algo curioso…- suspira- Santana… me ha dicho que cuente con ella si tengo algún tipo de problema por eso de ser gay… no sé si me está tomando el pelo… ¿crees que debería confiar en ella?

Me resulta adorable la expresión dubitativa que pone, y además me parece increíble que me esté pidiendo consejo, cuando tan sólo hacía unos era yo el que lloraba como un estúpido.

¿Ha sido ofensiva contigo? ¿Ha mostrado una actitud agresiva?

Al contrario, ha sido bastante honesta y parecía comprensiva… de hecho incluso me ha confesado algo que no esperaba…

Si ella voluntariamente ha ido hacia ti de ese modo, no creo que debas desconfiar, y si ha mostrado sus cartas siendo totalmente honesta contigo, pienso que no debes temer que vaya a traicionarte o a jugar contigo.

Supongo que tienes razón…

De pronto nos quedamos callados, tengo las piernas cruzadas rodeándole y su pecho está a unos centímetros del mío, pero aún así ninguno de los dos parece estar incómodo a pesar de que el corazón me vaya a mil.

Blaine…- noto como se sonroja- me gustaría hacerte una petición…

Sí, me casaré contigo- le suelto de golpe bromeando, aunque me arrepiento solo cinco segundos después al ver su expresión- sólo bromeaba… -me avergüenzo de ser tan idiota- dime… ¿qué pasa?

Se lo piensa unos segundos y luego me mira nervioso.

El baile de promoción es dentro de unas semanas…

No me lo puedo creer.

¿Te gustaría…

No me lo puedo creer.

… venir conmigo?

Si no fuera porque me contengo hubiese empezado a chillar como un histérico.

Si… claro que sí- le sonrío intentando calmarme ya que parece que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

Sonríe tímidamente intentando ocultar una expresión de victoria tal que "lo conseguí" o "toma ya" lo cual me hace sonreír a mí también.

Su cara se va acercando de nuevo poco a poco a la mía y nos besamos, esta vez me agarra de modo que por un momento me tiene en brazos y me lleva al sofá echándome sobre él y luego colocándose encima. Este nuevo David atrevido me gusta bastante.

Sus besos se deslizan desde mis labios hasta mi cuello mientras le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol. Cierro los ojos por un momento y siento sus labios rozando mi piel, es genial y excitante, no sé cómo se sentirá él pero yo estoy francamente bien.

David…- le llama agarrándole por los hombros para empujarle un poco hacia arriba y que vuelva a mirarle- quiero que me beses.

Obediente hace lo que le pido y me besa fuertemente, le invito a iniciar un beso un poco más apasionado lamiendo sin ningún reparo sus labios; Cuando noto su lengua en mi boca un cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Sus manos se meten debajo de mi camiseta la cual se va levantando poco a poco, yo hago lo mismo con la suya.

Para darte vergüenza verme sin camiseta, no tiene ninguna para quitármela- le digo sonriendo con picardía.

Al oír tal comentario parece reaccionar y se levanta.

¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… no sé qué estaba haciendo- dice angustiado.

No me molesta que lo hagas, estoy listo para hacerlos y… sobre todo si es contigo- le acaricio la espalda sentándome junto a él.

Pues yo no estoy listo… me he dejado llevar un poco, pero realmente no estoy listo, no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia así y…

Eh… cálmate- le digo con un tono suave y tranquilizador- no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras, yo no voy a salir huyendo porque el primer día que somos pareja no quieras hacer el amor conmigo…- suspiro- cuando quieras estaré ahí- le beso la mejilla.

Se tumba en el sofá y hace que me tumbe junto a él, lo que aprovecho para tumbarme sobre su pecho.

Eres mucho mejor que Dave- digo refiriéndome al oso de peluche.

Se queda callado, no sé si es que está avergonzado o se ha quedado dormido, pero durante un minuto o poco más ninguno de los dos habla.

Te quiero- dice de pronto con voz temblorosa.

Aprieto las manos agarrando su camiseta y hundo mi cara contra su pecho, no esperaba algo como eso y me sonrojo de tal forma que me arden las orejas. Sé que debo decir algo pero no me salen las palabras.


	33. Our Song

_No sé si lo han visto, pero hubo un error con el capítulo 32, vamos, que subí el 31 dos veces, ya está arreglado de todos modos ^^_

**33. Our Song. V.O. Kurt.**

Muchas veces me he preguntado como debía expresar mis sentimientos, no sólo con Sam, si no hacia todos los demás. Papá, y por lo que puedo recordar de mi madre ella también, siempre ha sido cariñoso, aunque claro está cada uno a su manera. Será quizás por eso que nunca he sabido expresarme con seguridad, y de eso me he dado cuenta cuando he estado a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo.

¿Es que no supe decirle suficiente lo importante que es para mí?

Con suerte pude arreglarlo, pero ¿y si se me hace demasiado tarde con Sam? ¿y si pierdo a Sam por no saber decirle que le quiero? O ¿por si quiera decirlo?; Normalmente, cuando el me dice te quiero le contesto con una leve sonrisa que supongo él toma como un "yo también te quiero", sin embargo, no creo que eso sea suficiente, y ya hace tanto que no lo digo, que hasta me resulta vergonzoso hacerlo.

¿Le perderé si no se lo digo más a menudo?

Suspiro y me recuesto en mi asiento mientras veo como Mike y Tina cantan alegremente a la vez que bailan una lograda y divertida coreografía.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Sam susurrando.

Si, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas y… me he distraído- le sonrío.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa y de nuevo mira al frente donde la pareja asiática acaba su dueto.

Fantástico- Mr. Schue les aplaude y se levanta- creo que para mañana, Sam y Kurt, sois los últimos- nos llama la atención- espero que tengáis algo grande preparado.

Rato más tarde caminamos por el pasillo.

Esto es horrible- digo frustrado.

¿Qué pasa?

Mr. Schue, piensa que no hemos cantado todavía porque tenemos algo grande preparado... ¡y ni siquiera tenemos canción!- le digo abriendo mi taquilla enfadado.

Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, siempre podemos cantar algo de La Bella y la Bestia- bromea.

No estoy de humor para tonterías, quiero cantar ese maldito dueto contigo y no tenemos nada…- cierro de un portazo la puerta metálica.

No te agobies, dijiste que tenías muchas canciones para escoger, sólo tenemos que mirarlas y tomar una.

Así de sencillo- digo irónico.

No te pongas así- me dice sonriente- es sólo una canción.

O sea que sólo una canción, tú y yo cantamos una canción y es sólo eso- me molesto.

Sabes que no he querido decir eso, para mí Once Upon a Dream, por ejemplo, ha significado más que nunca algo muy especial para mí, con esa canción me di cuenta que lo nuestro es algo indescriptible e increible- hace una pausa y me agarra de las manos- que diga que esta canción es sólo eso, una simple canción, no significa que no quiera cantarla, que cantar contigo no signifique nada o que no te quiera, si no, que no quiero que te angusties por una tarea del glee club. Ademá, sabes perfectamente que estoy loco por ti y que te quiero más que nada en el mundo.

Lo sé- miro para el suelo avergonzado.

Tú me quieres también ¿no?- dice divertido intentando que le mire- aunque te cueste decírmelo a la cara…

Me ha descubierto, sabe leerme como un libro abierto, y eso hace que me sonroje aún más.

No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, aunque a veces me alegraría oírlo, pero no te voy a obligar, además tampoco quiero que seas un pesado como yo, que está todo el día diciendo "te quiero" y hace que suene como algo estúpido.

De pronto algo salta en mi mente.

¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto entusiasmado.

Que soy un pesado.

No, lo otro.

Que hago que un "te quiero" suene como algo estúpido.

¡Eso es!- salto sobre él y le abrazo- ves, por eso, por eso te quiero- le beso en la mejilla.

Mis palabras cobrarán sentido cuando al día siguiente nos encontremos en el escenario.

Sam va vestido con un pantalón arreglado gris marengo y un chalequillo de un tono un poco más claro de gris, mientras que yo llevo una ropa parecida pero en tonos blancos y beige.

Se acerca a mí antes de empezar algo nervioso.

Kurt, no sé si podré articular palabra, estoy algo nervioso, y me parezco a El mentalista, voy a cagarla- comenta con una expresión algo cómica.

Deja de decir tonterías, estás genial- le sonrío- además vamos a cantar todo el tiempo juntos, ya verás que va a quedar bien.

Sólo ensayamos ayer… nos va a salir de pena- dice apretándome las manos.

Eh… cuanto pesimismo…- bromeo- ¿no eras tú el que decía que era una simple canción?

Si, pero eso era antes de saber que canción sería.

Le beso dulce y lentamente para calmarle.

Vamos chicos- oímos a Mr. Schue quejarse- que sólo quedáis vosotros.

Está bien- Sam se separa de mí y se coloca al otro extremo del escenario.

Frank Sinatra – Something Stupid

I know I stand in line

Until you think you have the time

To spend an evening with me.

And if we go someplace to dance,

I know that there's a chance

You won't be leaving with me.

A medida que cantamos nos vamos acercando lentamente hasta que estamos frente a frente y nos cambiamos al lado contrario sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

And afterwards

We drop into a quiet little place

And have a drink or two,

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like "I love you".

Volvemos a repetir el recorrido, pero esta vez nos quedamos mirándonos a la par que seguimos cantando en mitad del escenario, cara a cara, y disimuladamente agarramos nuestras manos casi por inercia.

I can see it in your eyes

That you despise

The same old lies

You heard the night before.

And though it's just a line to you,

For me it's true

And never seemed so right before.

I practice every day

To find some clever lines to say,

To make the meaning come through.

But then I think I'll wait

Until the evening gets late

And I'm alone with you.

The time is right,

Your perfume fills my head,

The stars get red and,

Oh, the night's so blue.

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like "I love you" ...

Sam me mira deseoso, sé que tiene ganas de besarme "I love you ..." y yo le miro igual sin poder reprimir este instinto "I love you", su boca se va acercando lentamente a la mía "I love you ... I love you" y finalmente nuestros labios se acaban pegando.

Bravo, chicos, muy bonito- Mr. Schue nos alaba mientras nuestros compañeros aplauden.

Me gustaría agradecerles su comentario pero Sam sigue besándome y lo hace bastante apasionado, no sé que mosca le ha picado, pero parece con ganas de ir más allá de aquello. Pongo mis manos en su pecho echándole un poco para atrás y así separándole de mí.

¿Por qué sabes tan bien?- pregunta inocentemente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me hace reír, siempre con ese tipo de comentarios. Le agarro de la mano y vamos hacia los bastidores para bajar del escenario, pero antes de ello le detengo allí.

Te quiero, Sam- le abrazo fuertemente.

No hace falta que lo digas- bromea dándome un beso en la cabeza.


	34. Prom Night

**34. Prom Night. V.O. David.**

No es eso- le digo mientras camina junto a mi por el pasillo- no malinterpretes lo que digo…

Vamos- dice ella con ese aire obstinado y bravo que tiene- me estás diciendo que no te acostaste con Blaine, ¡con Blaine!- recalca- o eres idiota, o… ¡eres impotente!

Quieres bajar la voz- la agarro mirando hacia todos lados suponiendo que todo el mundo se ha enterado de eso- deja de hacer un escándalo de esto, Tana.

Deja de hacer un escándalo… ¡debería hacer más ruido!- se molesta- es que eres… eres único…- abre su taquilla, saca una libreta y la cierra- le reconozco al octavo enanito que aunque sea pequeño está macizo, y no sé cómo te has podido resistir… eres de piedra…

Déjame tranquilo, no sé para qué voy y te cuento las cosas.

Porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón- me sonríe- por cierto espero que el hecho de que vayas con Blaine al baile, no impida que tú y yo sigamos siendo candidatos a reyes del baile, ya sabes, si nos escogen seremos los mandamases y nadie podrá ni tosernos- se agarra de mi brazo- vamos a patearles el culo.

Me besa en la mejilla y luego se va.

Es curioso como tener algo en común con alguien te une tanto, sobre todo lo que nosotros tenemos en común; la veo marcharse por el pasillo, parece confiada y valiente, en cierto modo, la admiro, pero jamás me atrevería a decírselo, me contestaría alguna bordería de las suyas y me dejaría planchado… probablemente…

Resoplo y me voy hacia el vestuario del equipo cuando Azimio me para en el pasillo.

Eh, men- me dice saludándome con gestos exagerados- ¿te has olvidado de mí o qué? Ya ni siquiera hablamos…

Lo siento, es que últimamente tengo mucho que pensar…

Verás, me ha llegado rumores por muchas partes, unos dicen que estás con Santana, lo cual tio… wow…- dice sonriendo- pero otros muchos dicen que te besaste con un tío… quiero tu versión.

Sabía que antes o después llegaría el momento, es mi amigo desde hace tanto que ni recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, suponía que tendría que contarle la verdad.

Yo… sinceramente…- me rasco la nuca- estoy enamorado…

Eso está bien- comenta instándome a seguir.

Se llama Blaine…

O sea que Santana y esa tal Blaine… ¡eres un crack!- comenta divertido.

No, Santana es mi amiga, y Blaine es un chico…

Su cara se queda seria de pronto y tras un rato de incertidumbre habla.

Vale… - dice calmado- vale…- repite como si intentase asumirlo- no sé qué decir, tío.

No hace falta que digas nada, sabía que te sentirías incómodo con el tema, por eso no te lo había contado antes…- me marcho y sigo mi camino, ni siquiera me detiene, lo comprendo, debe estar costándole bastante entender como han cambiado las cosas.

Horas más tarde me coloco la corbata mientras me miro al espejo, tengo que ir a por Blaine en una hora, y estoy tan nervioso que me cuesta la vida misma atarme el nudo.

Esta noche te lo vas a pasar bien, vas a estar tranquilo y…- suspiro profundamente- ya está- consigo terminar de anudar la corbata.

Bajo las escaleras y voy a salir cuando mi padre me llama.

David ¿no quieres que te lleve a recoger con quien vas?

No es necesario, me llevo el coche.

Está bien- le oigo decir mientras cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi coche, después de todo decírselo a Azimio era la parte fácil, pero decirle a mi padre que salgo con otro chico… aún no tengo tanta valentía.

Cuando llego a casa de Blaine estoy aún más nervioso que cuando me vestía, llamo y me quedo esperando, oigo un gran revuelo y finalmente se abre la puerta. Lo primero que veo es un flash que me deslumbra.

La primera foto de la noche- dice divertido; cuando se me despeja la vista le veo, va vestido con un traje liso negro y una corbata de igual modo, además lleva una flor en la solapa, y como siempre el pelo engominado hacia un lado.

Estás impresionante- le digo con algo de vergüenza.

Tú también- dice coqueto mientras se acerca sonriendo.

Vámonos- digo rápidamente- llegaremos tarde…

Es verdad- cierra la puerta y extiende su mano hacia mí.

¿Qué?- me quedo mirándole.

Dame la mano- dice con una expresión divertida al igual que adorable.

Hago lo que dice y en ese momento saca una foto del gesto.

¿Vas a estar así toda la noche?- me quejo bromeando.

Puede que lo haga- sonríe.

Poco después estamos entrando en el baile.

Oh, mi pareja favorita- Santana se acerca a nosotros con un exuberante vestido rojo- tenéis que venir a bailar, los tres mosqueteros están cantando Friday- se mueve al ritmo de la música y tira de nosotros hacia el centro de la pista.

Vaya, justo se acaba la canción- dice Blaine apenado.

Tranqui, que la fiesta no acaba- Santana se pierde entre la gente mientras Blaine se acerca a mí.

Vamos a tomar algo ¿no?- me agarra la mano y vamos hasta la mesa del ponche, nos echamos cada uno en un vaso y nos ponemos a beber mientras una balada suena de fondo en boca de Berry.

Blaine tararea mientras da sorbitos de su vaso y se balancea de un lado a otro acercándose a mí, intuyo que quiere bailar pero me da vergüenza, soy malísimo y seguro que se acaba riendo de mí.

¿No quieres bailar?- me pregunta acercándose más.

No me gusta demasiado…

¿Ah, si?- me dice sonriendo- te voy a hacer bailar, ya verás- deja su vaso sobre la mesa y se mete entre la gente.

Pero… ¿a dónde vas?- le pierdo de vista y no tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, cuando de pronto la canción de Berry termina y comienza a sonar una música movida.

You are the girl that I've been dreaming  
of ever since I was a little girl.

Cuando le veo montado en el escenario me entra la risa, no puedo creer que se le haya ido tanto la olla... si piensa que voy a bailar está muy equivocado. Pero entonces ocurre algo que no esperaba, Santana llega y tira de mí.

Si, si, estamos juntos en esto- comenta divertida- tienes un novio malvado.

Ambos comenzamos a bailar, resulta divertido, pero ahora que me he dado cuenta que no tengo que tener vergüenza pues todos bailan de cualquier forma, me hubiese gustado darme cuenta con Blaine, así hubiésemos bailado juntos.

De vez en cuando le miro mientras sigo bailando con Santana, nunca me había fijado ya que la única vez que le he oído cantar fue corriendo por el pasillo, pero cuando canta con micrófono en un escenario, gesticulando y dramatizando es realmente sexy.

Unos minutos más tarde está de nuevo junto a mí, todo el mundo comienza a acercarse al escenario y se nota que el momento culminante de la noche comienza.

Es hora de conocer al rey y a la reina del baile- dice el director Figgins- por favor subid al escenario los candidatos- todos subimos y desde arriba veo como Blaine saca algunas fotos y me saluda sonriente. Hummel y Evans se han acercado a él para saludarle, era raro que no se hubiesen visto en toda la noche- bien… el rey del baile es… David Karofsky- no me lo esperaba, pero me alegra porque eso significa que la reina será Santana, y que su idea se hará real.

Me entrega el cetro y me coloca la corona, brindo el primero al aire y le sonrío a Blaine sin tapujos, él sigue haciendo fotos y parece muy feliz.

Y la reina del baile…- Figgins pone una expresión muy seria- Kurt… Hummel.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral, Blaine mira a su amigo, mientras este intenta reaccionar, finalmente sale corriendo, y Evans detrás.

Blaine me mira confuso y no sé qué hacer, me limito a desplazarme por el escenario y esperar.

Tras un cuarto de hora bastante tenso, Hummel y Evans vuelven y el primero sube al escenario aceptando la corona y el cetro.

Chúpate esa, Kate Middleton- comenta divertido antes de acercarse a mí.

Bueno… es hora que los reyes bailen juntos- comenta Figgins algo nervioso.

Hummel y yo bajamos del escenario mientras suena dancing queen de fondo cantada por Santana y Mercedes.

Vamos, puedes liberarte ahora, es tu momento, marca la diferencia- se coloca frente a mí dispuesto a bailar, pero por un momento pienso en todo lo que implicaría tan solo darle la mano y me entra miedo, auténtico pánico.

No puedo- me voy y paso entre la gente rápidamente hasta salir al pasillo. Allí me quito la corona y me quedo con ella en las manos.

David…- la voz de Blaine me llama a la espalda- ¿qué pasa?


	35. Dance with the Queen

**35. Dance with the Queen. V.O. Sam.**

Estoy esperando en la puerta del gimnasio donde se celebrará el baile cuando Mercedes, Rachel y Jesse pasan por mi lado.

¿Esperando a Kurt?- pregunta Mercedes sonriente- creo que he visto su coche aparcando.

Menos mal, estoy deseando ver el traje que trae- ambas chicas y su acompañante entran riendo mientras sigo parado en la puerta esperando.

Doy golpes en mi pantalón de un traje alquilado, no muy caro, estoy nervioso, seguro que esta noche significa para Kurt tanto o más que para mí, y quiero que sea perfecta.

Entonces le veo, entrando con gracia por el pasillo y me sonríe.

Siento no haber ido a recogerte, ya sabes que sólo tenía un poco de dinero para el traje y…- me interrumpe besándome, luego se separa un poco de mí y me sonríe de nuevo.

No tienes que disculparte, comprendo perfectamente la situación…- hace una pausa mostrando una sonrisa coqueta- ¿qué te parece mi traje?

Le miro de arriba abajo.

Es muy… muy tú- me río- te queda genial.

Gracias- me besa de nuevo.

La noche transcurre con normalidad, cantamos, bailamos, reímos, hasta que en el escenario aparece el director Figgins y anuncia quien es el rey del baile. Mientras abre el sobre con el nombre del afortunado, Kurt tira de mía hacia donde encuentra a Blaine.

Hola- le dice muy alegre- ¿qué haces aquí?

Blaine, que se esconde tras una cámara digital, la aparta por un momento y le saluda también.

Me alegro de verte- dice- ¿queréis que os haga una foto?

Si, si- Kurt me mira y luego a su amigo, mientras se coloca pegado a mí y hace que le rodee con mis brazos- tendrás que pasármela por e-mail- dice finalmente mientras posa, lo cual me provoca una sonrisa.

Bien… el rey del baile es… David Karofsky- no creo que nadie se esperase tal cosa, pero aún así no causa demasiado revuelo, después de todo se ha convertido en un chico bastante popular en el instituto y su repentina muestra de interés por Santana, aunque sea una mentira a voces, le ha hecho subir puntos entre los alumnos.

Blaine parece muy feliz por el resultado y hace fotos al escenario mientras Karofsky le saluda.

Y la reina del baile…- el director pone una expresión muy seria- Kurt… Hummel.

Por un momento se me embotan los oídos, el nombre de Kurt resuena en mi cabeza y no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo.

Kurt mira a Blaine y luego me mira a mí con la expresión de dolor más sentida que le había visto jamás, finalmente sale corriendo, y yo corro detrás.

¡Kurt!- grito cuando ya hemos salido al pasillo y el sigue corriendo.

Se gira y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eh… cálmate- intento acercarme a él y abrazarle pero se aparta, está nervioso, enfadado, pero sobre todo triste.

No puedo creerlo, Sam- me dice frustrado- pensaba que dejarían de molestarme, me confié y… no debí hacerlo- se limpia disimuladamente las lágrimas- no es justo… esto… pensaba pasarlo bien sin tener que preocuparme por este tipo de comportamiento y… ¿de qué han servido los cambios que han intentado introducir Santana y Karofsky, si por la espalda hacen cosas así?

Tranquilo, Kurt- le acaricio la cara y le hablo con un tono suave para que se calme- si quieres nos vamos a casa y vemos una peli, no dejes que esto te afecte, podemos seguir pasándonoslo bien- le sonrío.

Asiente y me abraza con fuerza.

¿Nos vamos?- espero su respuesta.

No… ¿sabes qué?- me mira con seguridad- voy a entrar ahí y voy a ser coronado, nadie me va a estropear esta noche… llevo deseando este momento desde…- me aprieta las manos y me besa con fuerza, luego tira de mí y volvemos a entrar en la fiesta.

Todos nos miran asombrados y con expectación, acompaño a Kurt al escenario y él sube. Figgins le corona y le da el cetro, entonces tímidamente se acerca al micro y dice:

Chúpate esa, Kate Middleton.

Me hace reír, y me alegro de que se lo tome con humor, pues si se hubiese deprimido más no sé qué podría hacer por él, o si hubiese sido lo suficientemente bueno para consolarle hasta que no pudiese llorar más.

Mientras baja del escenario con Karosky no puedo dejar de observarle, parece que le dice algo, y Karofsky no parece muy convencido.

Marca la diferencia- me parece oírle decir.

No puedo- Karofsky se marcha, lo que provoca que Blaine, el cual estaba junto a mí salga tras él.

Kurt se queda en mitad de la pista solo, así que me adelanto y un par de pasos y extiendo mi mano hacia él "No debo preocuparme por hacerle sonreír cuando esté triste" pienso "debo hacer sonreír siempre".

¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- le ofrezco.

Por supuesto- me sonríe y le agarro por la cadera mientras nos balanceamos torpemente al ritmo de la música- ¿te acuerdas de la bella durmiente?- me pregunta divertido.

Cómo olvidarlo… - comenzamos a bailar igual que aquella vez, es mucho más fácil que fingir saber bailar Dancing Queen como un baile de salón y además, mucho más divertido.

Me mira y sonríe alegremente cuando en un intento de darle la vuelta consigo que caiga sobre mi pecho y le abrazo por la espalda.

Te quiero…-le susurro al oído- no sé lo que los demás puedan decir, pero tú eres mi rey.


	36. Hold me and Love me

**36. Hold me and Love me. ****V.O. Blaine.**

Salgo corriendo tras David al pasillo en el cual se detiene y se quita la corona con pesadez.

Yo…- se gira y me mira- esto es una mierda… pensaba que la idea de Santana no estaba mal pero que Hummel sea la reina me demuestra que esto no significa nada…- me muestra la corona apretándola en su puño- absolutamente nada.

Tranquilo, David- me acerco a él y coloco suavemente mis manos en sus mejillas para que me mire a los ojos.

Por un momento se queda en silencio mirándome directamente y de una forma tan triste que me conmueve.

¿Quieres ir a casa?- le pregunto apartando mis manos de su cara para acariciarle las suyas.

No sé…- se separa de mí dejando caer torpemente la corona al suelo, pero no se molesta en recogerla, se aleja caminando por el pasillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza con notorio nerviosismo.

Mientras le veo moverse rápidamente hacia la salida recojo la corona con tranquilidad y me la pongo inconscientemente. Por un momento me quedo mirando mi reflejo en la ventana "eres un poco ridículo, Blaine" me digo a mi mismo pocos segundos antes de salir corriendo tras David.

Espera, Dave- le detengo casi en la puerta- vamos, tranquilízate y vamos a hablar sobre ello.

¿Qué hay que habl…- se queda mirándome por un momento y esboza una sonrisa que acaba traduciéndose en una pequeña carcajada.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué haces con eso?- me dice señalando la corona aún con una sonrisa.

Me queda bien ¿eh?- bromeo.

No te queda mal…- entorna los ojos, divertido y luego me sonríe.

Durante unos minutos ambos nos quedamos allí de pie sin decir nada, le he hecho sonreír y eso me anima un poco, y aunque sea la corona la que ha causado todo esto me la quito con algo de vergüenza mientras espero que diga cualquier cosa.

Eres realmente hermoso- me dice con sinceridad mientras me abraza fuertemente.

Me siento tan a gusto entre sus brazos, apoyo mi cabeza contra su hombro y cierro los ojos por un instante, noto su mano sobre mi cabeza acariciándome y eso me hace sentirme aún mejor.

Quizás sí que deberíamos ir a casa- dice finalmente.

Como él es el que conduce no presto mucha atención al camino, me echo sobre la ventanilla y cierro los ojos un rato. Cuando me doy cuenta, Dave me llama después de abrir la puerta del coche.

Vamos, despierta- dice suavemente.

¿Qué? ¿Ya hemos llegado?- aún estoy medio adormilado pero noto como me coge en brazos y me saca del coche- mmm… esto es muy agradable- le rodeo por el cuello con mis brazos y echo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Poco rato después me echa sobre la cama y se aleja un poco mientras se quita la chaqueta y la corbata.

¿Vas a quedarte? – le pregunto mirándole desde la cama con una sonrisa.

Claro…- me dice echándose sobre mí en la cama.

Me besa suavemente y me rodea con sus brazos, planea echarse a un lado y dormir pero hay algo dentro de mí que me llama a querer hacer otra cosa.

Cuando se tumba pretende rodearme con los brazos pero me incorporo y me siento sobre él.

¿Qué pretendes?- me pregunta algo nervioso.

Sigo sentado sobre él pero me agacho un poco para besarle en los labios.

Creo que lo sabes…- digo mientras bajo besándole por el cuello.

Parece bastante nervioso.

Vamos, David… no es nada malo…- le digo mientras sigo besándole por el mismo sitio y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa.

…- se queda callado y pensativo, no me gusta esta sensación, es como si le estuviese obligando a hacer algo que no quiere.

Vale…- me quito y me tumbo a su lado- no seré yo el que haga nada que no quieras…

Me giro y miro para la pared, entonces él me rodea con sus brazos y se acomoda para dormir.

Hueles muy bien…- dice tiernamente.

Su cuerpo cada vez está más cerca del mío, de verdad tengo ganas de hacer el amor con él, pero sé que si insisto le asustaré, no quiero eso, prefiero estar abrazándole.

Comienza a besarme suavemente por el cuello, me hace cosquillas y me río. Noto sus manos sobre mi abdomen y comienza a desabrochar mi camisa para meterlas debajo de ella.

Eh…- le paro- ¿qué haces?-pregunto divertido.

Parece que no me va a contestar, sigue metiendo sus manos dentro de mi ropa.

Así que… ahora quieres hacerlo…- propongo con disimulo.

Roza su nariz contra mi cuello con suavidad, parece una respuesta positiva, sus manos siguen acariciándome por el pecho y me encanta.

David… -le digo- déjame que me dé la vuelta…- no me presta atención o al menos finge no hacerlo, sigue metiendo sus manos por mi ropa, pero esta vez se dirige hacia abajo. Desabrocha mi cinturón y baja un poco mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior.

Está muy decidido a ello, así que me dejo hacer lo que esté pensando.

Con brusquedad pero a su vez con cierto cuidado me hace colocarme bocabajo en el colchón y él se pone sobre mí, me resulta excitante su modo, aunque preferiría poder estar mirándole a la cara.

Con fuerza empuja contra mí, en primer momento me resulta doloroso, desconcerté, pero a medida que repite el gesto se vuelve caliente y placentero. Sus manos están colocadas a cada lado de mi cabeza supongo que como punto de apoyo; a penas puedo respirar, no paro de gemir descontroladamente.

David…- alcanzo a decir- David déjame darme la vuelta.

Se aparta un momento y me permite el movimiento, se queda sobre mí en la misma postura, nos miramos directamente a los ojos y puedo notar claramente su deseo y sus ganas. Me incorporo un poco quitándole con entusiasmo y rapidez su camisa mientras le beso con fuerza.

Ummm- gime levemente besándome echándome contra la cama de nuevo- te quiero tanto…- susurra en mi oído mientras me muerde el lóbulo.

No puedo dormir, he estado toda la noche mirando el techo. David está completamente dormido junto a mí, ha sido fantástico, es mi primera vez, su primera vez y además… nuestra primera vez, que se dice pronto pero… significa tantas cosas… en cierto modo estoy algo nervioso… ¿qué pensará él de todo esto? Me giro y le miro, descansa boca abajo placenteramente, desnudo por completo. Nuestra ropa está tirada por la habitación sin cuidado. Me tumbo de costado y me acerco poco a poco a él para abrazarle y acariciarle la espalda.

David… no sé por qué voy a decirte esto ahora que no puedes escucharme pero… - hago una pausa y le beso en la mejilla- te prometo que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo y que voy a intentar no hacer ninguna estupidez que pueda joder todo esto… honestamente, te quiero.

Se mueve un poco acomodándose, y me asusto, la verdad es que la última vez que me sinceré con alguien acerca de mis sentimientos acabé herido, así que he comenzado a tenerle miedo a decirlos en voz alta…

Eh… ¿estás despierto?- comenta con voz adormilada- ven aquí, quiero dormir abrazándote.

¿Por qué eres tan tierno?- me meto entre sus brazos y le aprieto con cariño.

¿Por qué eres tú tan abrazable? – contesta risueño.


	37. In spite of all

_Honestamente, pensaba hacer este capítulo de otro modo, pero recientemente ha pasado lo de Chord y... me he sentido algo influenciada la verdad, sólo quería darle a este capitulo un toque diferente por ello y... lo dedico especialmente a todos aquellos que van a llorar... como lo estoy haciendo yo, si de verdad Chord se acaba marchando... simplemente eso... siento que el capítulo no sea más largo..._

**37. In spite of all. V.O. Kurt.**

Voy sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Sam conduce mi coche y me lleva a casa. ¿Quién me hubiese dicho al inicio del año que todo acabaría así?

Me sonríe mirándome de reojo y vuelve a poner su mirada en la carretera. De verdad me siento feliz.

Al inicio del curso no pensé que pudiese encontrar alguien bueno para mí y que de igual modo se sintiese bien y a gusto conmigo, creo que Blaine hubiese sido magnífico para mí pero cuando aparecieron todos aquellos confusos sentimientos, finalmente me di cuenta que Sam era con quien quería estar.

Eres como un ángel- le digo sin más.

Sonríe sin decir nada y sigue conduciendo.

Apareciste de pronto y aquí estás… cuidándome y queriéndome sin pedir nada a cambio…

Su sonrisa no se perturba por nada de lo que digo y conduce con serenidad.

Y pensar que hacía unos meses éramos tan solo dos recién conocidos que no parecían llegar a ser amigos… y al final de la amistad, nace el amor…

Sam… - digo mientras miro por la ventanilla justo cuando aparca frente a casa.

¿Si?

Me doy la vuelta y le beso con suavidad impidiendo que se baje del coche, él coloca una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y me devuelve el beso con esos labios tan suaves y tiernos…

Te quiero… después de todo, o a pesar de ello… te quiero- le digo sinceramente.

Yo también… - me contesta a unos centímetros de mis labios volviéndome a besar con fuerza.

Al poco bajamos del coche y me acompaña hasta la puerta, allí volvemos a besarnos y me agarra por la cintura con cariño.

Oh… Sam… ¿y cómo vas a irte si el coche es mío?- caigo de pronto en la cuenta.

Puedo irme en autobús…

¿Crees que pasará uno tan tarde? ¿por qué no te quedas?

Bueno… si quieres, por ti, me quedaré…- me sonríe dulcemente besándome de nuevo con ternura y lentamente como disfrutando el momento.

Abro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, y espero que Sam pase para cerrarla de igual modo.

Le indico con el dedo que suba a mi habitación mientras le sigo por la escalera con total sigilo; cuando llegamos a ella ambos nos sonreímos aliviados por no haber sido descubiertos en el camino.

Creo que puedo conseguirte ropa de Finn para dormir-susurro.

No hace falta…- me dice en un tono parecido mientras se desabrocha la camisa- así estaré bien- se quita también los pantalones quedándose en ropa interior y se mete en mi cama acomodándose- aquí te espero- dice divertido.

Me provoca risa e intento contenerla para no hacer ruido, luego voy a por mí pijama y me cambio de ropa rápidamente para ir junto a él.

Está calentito- digo al meterme en la cama.

Instantáneamente se acerca a mí para abrazarme tan confortable como siempre.

Te quiero…- me susurra cerca de la oreja haciendo que se me erice la piel.

Sam… quédate conmigo para siempre… ¿lo harás?

Lo prometo.


	38. Fever

_Bueno... al final todo lo de Chord está resuelto, ¡se queda! menos mal, porque me iba a dar algo... xD aquí les dejo el capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar._

**38. Fever. V.O. Sam.**

Me despierto en una cama con un olor agradable, sin duda es el olor inconfundible de Kurt, me muevo un poco sin abrir los ojos, le noto entre mis brazos y le hago echarse sobre mi pecho.

Mmm- le oigo murmurar- Sam… quiero una nave espacial…

Me entra la risa pero me contengo para no hacer ruido. Siempre dice cosas sin sentido cuando está medio dormido. Abro los ojos un poco y le veo sonriendo mientras, probablemente, sueñe con su nave espacial.

Le acaricio la cabeza, jugueteando con mis dedos entre su pelo, los paso suavemente para no molestarle, hasta que llego a su frente.

Está ardiendo…- le muevo con cuidado para colocar mis labios sobre su frente y comprobar si efectivamente tiene fiebre como pienso- si…- susurro- si, tiene fiebre…- hago una pausa, no sé que tendría que hacer ahora, me da algo de vergüenza salir de la habitación e ir a despertar a Finn, por si por el camino me encontrase con Burt, pero tengo que conseguir que alguien venga, no puedo dejar a Kurt así- eh… despierta…- le digo con cuidado- Kurt…

Mm… ¿qué?- me pregunta extrañado- estaba soñando contigo- dice sonriendo mientras hace que me agache un poco y le bese.

Si… te he oído…- digo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara- tienes algo de fiebre ¿has estado durmiendo mal últimamente o algo?

Pues… si, llevo unos días dándole vueltas a un par de cosas… pero no es nada grave…

¿Cómo que no es grave?- me molesto un poco- no has dormido en días pensando en lo que sea, debe ser algo que requiera tanta preocupación.

Bueno… es sólo que… estoy algo angustiado por Blaine…- comenta dubitativo.

¿Qué le pasa?- me sorprendo mientras me recuesto a su lado.

No es que le pase algo ahora… es sólo que… a pesar de que estuvimos hablando de ello, y que él quiere a Karofsky y todo eso… tengo algo de miedo ¿Sabes? no estoy seguro de que ellos dos puedan seguir adelante normalmente… son tan distintos…

No deberías pensar eso, después de todo tú y yo tampoco tenemos mucho en común- argumento.

Ya, pero no me refiero a eso… Blaine tuvo muchos problemas en el pasado con el bullying y Karofsky ha estado tanto tiempo actuando de esa forma… y reprimido…

Sonrío cuando un leve silencio se apodera del ambiente.

No creo que eso vaya a ser lo que les separe precisamente… si no, lo que los una más- hago una pausa- ten en cuenta que el hecho de que Karofsky aceptase a Blaine en mitad del instituto es un gran paso para él, y si Blaine ha sido capaz de enamorarse de él a pesar de todo lo sucedido, después de haberse conocido mejor… creo que todo está superado… al menos… es lo que pienso…

Supongo que tienes razón…- se echa sobre mí acomodándose- aún así no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

Si no, no serías tú- bromeo mientras le beso en la cabeza.

Un ruido me sorprende y alerta.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mientras echo a Kurt a un lado y me incorporo con suavidad.

¿El qué?- dice mientras hace lo mismo.

Le hago un gesto con la mano para que ambos no hagamos ningún ruido y escuchemos con atención. Un leve roce en la puerta resuena insistente.

Creo que ya sé…- Kurt se levanta, aunque intento impedírselo para que no haga mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente llega a la puerta y abre dejando entrar a un histérico y bastante crecido Chewaka que corre hacia la cama y se tira sobre mí.

Kurt cierra la puerta inmediatamente y vuelve con nosotros con una sonrisa. Chewaka no deja de lamerme la cara y llenarme de babas.

Tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos…-me quejo intentando apartarle- para ya, Chewaka…

Eh, vamos, Chewi, abajo- dice Kurt sentándose en el filo de la cama y dando un suave golpe con la mano en el colchón, el perro identifica el sonido como reprimenda y se baja con rapidez agachando la cabeza y acercándose a Kurt como si le pidiese disculpas.

Vaya…- me sorprende- como controlas…- bromeo mientras me siento junto a él.

Ya ves… tuve que educarle bien porque papá se enfadaba mucho con él cuando se montaba encima del sofá y de las camas- me agarra con suavidad la cara y hace que me acerque para besarme en la mejilla- pero cuando te ve se pone muy contento y se le olvida la cara de mi padre enfadado- se ríe aún cerca de mi mejilla.

Me entra la risa de pronto.

¿Qué pasa?- dice feliz.

Estaba imaginando cómo reaccionaría yo si fuese un cachorro y te viese aparecer…- digo aún riendo- probablemente daría vueltas sobre mí mismo corriendo en círculos.

Deja de decir tonterías- me da un golpe en la mejilla con su mano, pero resulta más una caricia que un intento de hacerme daño.

Chewaka coloca sus patas sobre las piernas de Kurt, parece querer jugar con él.

Ahora no puedo, Chewi, no me encuentro muy bien- dice acariciándole la cabeza.

Le sacaré yo - me ofrezco- total, tienes que descansar así que…- me acerco a su oreja- yo que pensaba hacer el amor contigo…- se sonroja exageradamente mientras me mira de reojo.

Tampoco es que me encuentre tan mal…- insinúa coqueto.

En serio, Kurt- me levanto y busco mi ropa- tienes que descansar- le beso en la cabeza.

Pero… no pensarás salir a pasear a Chewi con tu traje del baile ¿no?- se sorprende- espera un minuto, en seguida vengo- sale de la habitación, Chewi me mira y yo a él sin entender a donde se marcha.

Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve con algo de ropa de Finn.

Está recién lavada, espero que no le importe- me dice cuando me la da.

Debería sentirme raro, supongo, con la ropa de Finn, pero ya me he ido acostumbrado pues fue de él la última tanda de ropa que recibí por parte de Kurt. Cuando termino de vestirme cojo a Chewaka y su correa, me despido de Kurt y bajo con sigilo las escaleras.

Ya estamos casi en la puerta- le susurro a Chewaka como si se tratase de una misión imposible.

¿Quién eres tú?- una voz me asusta y me hace pegar un salto.

Me giro y veo a Burt con cara de pocos amigos.

Yo.. erm…

Y ¿qué haces aquí?- no me deja acabar.

Soy Sam y yo…- no sé como continuar la frase- voy a pasear al perro…

Arquea una ceja y me mira fijamente.

No recuerdo haber pedido que alguien pasease a mi perro- comenta enfadado.

Bueno, yo soy amigo de Kurt y me he ofrecido a pasearle… al perro… quiero decir… que Kurt está enfermo y yo me he ofrecido a pasear al perro- digo nervioso.

Y ¿cómo sabes a las nueve de la mañana que mi hijo está enfermo si no lo sabía ni yo?- pregunta.

Porque yo… - suspiro- para qué engañarle- susurro- he pasado la noche aquí…

Se queda observándome y cuando cae en la cuenta de que la ropa que llevo es de Finn pone una expresión muy extraña.

Tú… has dicho que eras amigo de Kurt…- dice como pensando en voz alta- y has pasado la noche aquí… y por lo que veo… lleva ropa de Finn…- sigue diciendo- así que te has cambiado de ropa…

S… Si…- me da algo de miedo responder.

¿Con Finn o con Kurt?

¿Perdón?

¿Con quién has pasado la noche?

Finn aparece de pronto.

Eh ¿os habéis conocido?- en un principio parece extrañado de verme pero no lo hace muy notorio- es Sam, Burt, es el novio de Kurt.

Mi vida pasa por delante de mis ojos en diapositivas, Burt clava su mirada en mí, estoy seguro de que esta fuese una pistola mis sesos estarían ahora mismo esparcidos por la habitación, intento no mostrar miedo pero estoy seguro de que si me sigue mirando me meo en los pantalones.

No te preocupes- comenta Finn- es un chico decente- me agarra por los hombros y me aprieta contra él en señal de hermandad.

En ese momento Burt se relaja y parece dejar de acusarme de ser un violador con la mirada.

Entonces, ha venido contigo, menos mal, porque no sé cómo me lo hubiese tomado si hubiese dormido con Kurt…- comenta mientras se marcha del salón.

Cuando Finn y yo nos quedamos a solas, esperamos unos minutos para volver a hablar.

¿Has dormido con Kurt teniendo a Burt en la casa? ¿Estás loco?- me dice sobresaltado.

Es que anoche me insistió en que me quedase, fue después del baile ¿cómo iba a decirle que no?

Igualmente, estás loco… aunque al menos ahora sabe que eres el novio de Kurt… -suspira.

Y menos mal que has aparecido… - vamos caminando hacia la puerta- voy a sacar a pasear a Chewaka… más tarde vendré a traéroslo.

Oye, ya que estás podrías quedarte a comer, así te ganarías a Burt.

Está bien, no creo que pueda empeorar su opinión sobre mí- sonrío mientras me despido.


	39. Dead Inside

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por tener todos los fics parados de esta forma, y haber tardado tanto en actualizar._

_He estado pensando mucho en cómo seguir pues aunque tenía pensada una historia, luego el tema de que Sam se iba o no me ha trastocado, y me puse a pensar, que tengo ya dos fics Blainofsky y que este fic en un principio iba a ser sólo Kum, así que… he decidido volver a las bases y ya que la historia Blainofsky de este fic era secundaria y está más bien resuelta… voy a centrarme de nuevo en Sam y Kurt y a darles un final digno. Espero que no me odien porque en el proceso… bueno… van a pasar "cosas malas"…_

_Gracias por seguir ahí después de todo._

**39. Dead inside. V.O. Kurt.**

La taquilla resuena estrepitosa al cerrarse mientras una figura grande y alta aparece junto a mí.

Que susto, David- digo con la mano en el pecho volviendo a respirar- ¿qué ocurre?- caminamos por el pasillo- ¿algo va mal con Blaine?

No, no es eso, al contrario, todo va bien… quería preguntarte si hay algún sitio especial que le guste a Blaine… o algo así…- pregunta nervioso y algo avergonzado.

Oh… bueno, le gusta mucho el cine, podrías llevarle a ver alguna película divertida o algo parecido… y luego hay un parque al que le encanta ir porque se ve muy bonito el cielo y es muy grande…- propongo sonriente- creo que le cogería por sorpresa si le llevases allí- me paro un segundo y saco de mi bolsa una libreta de la cual arranco un pedazo de hoja y escribo una dirección- es aquí, seguro que le gusta.

Gracias- me devuelve la sonrisa y se lleva el papel mientras avanza por el pasillo entre la gente; justo cuando se mueve me deja ver que a lo lejos detrás de él Sam avanzaba hacia mí.

Hey- me dice al llegar a mi lado- ¿qué tal el día?- sonríe ampliamente.

Pues… bien, supongo…- le rodeo con mi brazo mientras él hace lo mismo- estoy algo cansado pero deseando llegar al glee club, pronto serán el nacional, en nueva york- digo emocionado separándome de él un momento y alzando las manos indicando el importante acontecimiento.

Se ríe y me observa contento, y eso me hace más feliz pues cuando Sam sonríe siento que todo se vuelve más especial.

¿Y has pensado en toda la ropa que te vas a llevar?- bromea- porque seguro que te llevas una ropa especial para cada día…

Pues sí, he pensado que podría hacer una especie de calendario, ya que vamos a estar allí unos días, podría organizarlo por colores…- continúo con la broma.

Si tuviese suficiente dinero, me compraría ropa a conjunto- remata riéndose.

Menos mal que al final todos los billetes están pagados…- suspiro- no hubiese soportado ir a Nueva York sin ti…

Hubiese vendido mi alma si fuese necesario para ir contigo…- me besa suavemente y me hace sonreir.

Hoy estás especialmente contento ¿eh?- justo entramos en la sala del coro y nos sentamos mientras Mr. Shue comenta la tarea de la semana, que es escribir una canción para el nacional, aunque bien es sabido que hasta dos días antes seguro que nadie mueve un dedo, excepto Rachel que intentará presionarnos a todos pero no conseguirá nada.

Siempre estoy feliz contigo a mi alrededor- comenta acomodándose en su silla.

Debe suceder algo especial, estoy seguro de que Sam actúa de esta forma por algo, no dudo que sea cierto que en parte es feliz porque estamos juntos, pues yo me siento igual, pero… está tan contento que resulta incluso extraño.

Cuando salimos del glee club, Sam se va al entrenamiento así que hoy me toca volver sólo a casa. Poco rato más tarde aparco frente al jardín y veo a chewi que pasea solitario de un lado a otro.

¿Pasa algo, chewi?- pregunto casi en el porche mientras le observo pasear con un aire triste- ¿tienes hambre y papá se ha ido a trabajar sin darte comida?- ni siquiera mueve la cola o hace amago de oírme- ¿Qué os pasa a Sam y a ti? Uno tan feliz y el otro tan triste- me agacho y me siento junto a él que sigue paseando- ven aquí- le agarro y me lo pongo encima para comprobar si no está enfermo o algo parecido, pero parece que no tiene ningún problema- para que te animes te dejo entrar en casa, papá no está así que tienes libertad, puedes montarte en el sofá- abro la puerta y espero que entre con esa pesadez que tiene.

Sigo preocupado así que cuando calculo que Sam a podido terminar el entrenamiento le llamo.

Creo que Chewi está enfermo…- le digo tristemente.

¿Estás seguro? ¿Le has llevado al veterinario?- pregunta alterado.

No, es lo que quiero hacer, pero… querría que vinieses conmigo, yo no entiendo mucho de esto…

Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora iré hacia allí en cuanto me duche, tardo nada, no te preocupes ¿vale?

Unos veinte minutos más tarde Finn y Sam llegan juntos a casa, en cuanto entra por la puerta salgo yo con Chewi en brazos.

No, se mueve, Sam- le digo angustiado- no se mueve.

¿Qué?- se sorprende y agarra el mismo al perro- parece que…- se queda callado- no… no respira…

Vamos a llevarlo a un veterinario- dice Finn- venga, rápido, al coche.

Los tres subidos al automóvil. Finn conduce mientras Sam y yo estamos sentados detrás con chewi en brazos.

Tranquilo, vale- me dice tiernamente- quizás chewi está algo mal, pero no te preocupes, vamos a hacer lo posible para ayudarle ¿vale?- tengo muchísimas ganas de llorar, aquel perrito no sólo era especial porque era un regalo de Sam, si no que era un amigo, y le adoraba, si le sucediese algo sería devastador, aunque las palabras de Sam me tranquilizan un poco.

Lamentablemente cuando llegamos al veterinario no hay nada que hacer, por lo visto chewi había comido algo que no debía en algún descuido por nuestra parte y eso le había hecho enfermar poco a poco para final terminar dormidito sin más.

Lo siento mucho- nos dice el veterinario sin poder hacer nada- si les con suela, se quedó dormido sin más.

Aunque en parte saber que no sufrió me anima un poco, el hecho de ver el pequeño cuerpo inerte del perro sobre la camilla de la consulta me parte el corazón. Sam me aprieta contra él con cariño, Finn ni siquiera sabe que hacer.

Cuando nos marchamos vuelvo a cargar con el cuerpo de chewi, esta vez consciente de que no volverá a levantarse, quiero darle un entierro digno, Sam está de acuerdo, así que después de llegar a casa nos vamos a la parte de atrás y metemos al perrito en una caja de madera echa a su medida por Sam mientras yo hacía un hueco en el jardín para enterrarlo. Cuando tapamos la caja con la tierra y coloco una pequeña placa como recuerdo de donde está.

Sam y yo nos sentamos justo en frente, ninguno decimos nada y entonces comiendo a llorar sin control, él no se mueve no dice nada, simplemente sigue ahí con silencioso apoyo moral.

Kurt… yo… tengo que decirte algo pero… no sé si debo hacerlo ahora… es algo importante, y no quiero tardar en contártelo, pero ahora mismo… ahora creo que te sentaría mal y…

Dilo de una vez…- estoy tan hecho polvo que le contestó de mala forma.

Mi padre… ha encontrado una oferta de trabajo…- comienza a hablar- pero… es en Tennesse…- suspira- me ha dicho que hasta el curso que viene podemos seguir aquí y el estará ausente por un tiempo… pero… el año que viene…

No, no… por favor… no lo digas…- me acerco a él rogando con lágrimas en mis ojos a punto de aflorar de nuevo- no… no… tú no te vayas también- le abrazo fuertemente.

No es como si quiera irme pero, debo hacerlo… son mi familia, y aún si quiera he cumplido la mayoría de edad, cuando lo haga, volveré, te lo juro, pero… cuando ellos se vayan deberé ir con ellos… - me dice tristemente dándome un beso- lo siento muchísimo Kurt, pero debo irme el año que viene.

Eso era por lo que actuabas tan raro esta mañana…

No sabía cómo decirlo… y siento que haya sido así pero…

No, no pasa nada…- suspiro- supongo que es mejor que me lo digas ahora para ir asimilándolo…

Lo siento…

No te disculpes más no es tu culpa… nadie tiene la culpa…

Disfrutemos el nacional y el resto del año ¿si?- me dice sonriendo aunque con algo de tristeza- y te juro que volveré contigo cuando me sea posible, ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que me fui…

Le abrazo fuertemente, es la primera vez que no creo en sus palabras, y no porque piense que él no quiera cumplir lo que promete, si no porque sé que es imposible que cuando el vuelva a Ohio, yo siga aquí, pues habré acabado del instituto y estudiaré fuera, nunca me había molestado la diferencia de edad hasta ahora…


	40. I don't like cities, but I like New York

_¡Sorpresa! Siento haber tardado tanto. _m( _ _ )m

_Este capítulo va unido al siguiente – por eso los he subido a la vez- sólo los he dividido porque son dos puntos de vista distintos. _

* * *

**40. I don't like cities, but I like New York. V.O. SAM.**

Estoy sentando en la habitación de hotel con todos los miembros del glee club formando un círculo, algunos por el suelo, otros en la cama o en sillas… y discutimos sobre que canciones deberíamos cantar. Sin embargo, no puedo parar de pensar en la conversación que Kurt y yo tuvimos cuando enterramos a Chewi. Quería confiar en que no se pondría triste y que todo esto pasaría tan rápido que cuando menos se lo esperase estaría frente a su puerta en un apartamento de New York con un ramo de flores, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

Miro hacia él, está al otro lado de la habitación jugando con sus manos, sentado en una silla en silencio, si todavía no ha propuesto alguna de sus ideas para cantar es que algo anda mal, está claro que al igual que yo estará pensando en…

Podríamos escribir alguna basada en un musical- propone de pronto. Todos lo miran con una negativa grabada en la frente- está bien… pensaré en otra cosa…- dice antes de que contesten.

Quizás estaba pensando en la canción, suspiro, o tal vez se ha dado cuenta que le estaba observando y a querido disimular. De repente Quinn propone salir a dar una vuelta con la esperanza de componer nuestra canción inspirándonos en la hermosa ciudad en la que nos encontramos.

Cuando todos han salido me quedo esperando en la puerta a que Kurt lo haga. Se acerca y me sonríe como si todo fuese bien, pero sé que algo no está yendo como debería, le doy un beso en la mejilla y sigue sonriente, aunque tengo la sensación que en cuanto camine pasillo adelante dándome la espalda esa bonita sonrisa va a desaparecer.

Y es que lo conozco demasiado bien para no saber que está deseando venir a vivir aquí en cuanto acabe el instituto y a su vez se siente horriblemente mal por no pensar en mi dentro de esos planes, honestamente no me importa, lo quiero con todo mi alma y si esto es lo que desea por mi estupendo. Si depende de esta ciudad que esa sonrisa sea permanente en su cara ¿por qué iba a querer yo impedir que sucediese? ¿Qué iba a conseguir acaparándole? No diré nada, no haré nada, él se irá, yo me iré, y será feliz.

La tarde pasa rápido pues es divertido estar con todos tu amigos en una ciudad como esta, aprovecho los últimos minutos libres para quedarme a solas con Kurt, por lo menos me gustaría abrazarlo y besarlo por el resto del tiempo que podamos permanecer juntos.

¿Qué tal el día?- dice mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa ambigua- casi que no hemos hablado nada…- me abraza suavemente lo que hace que nos detengamos en mitad de la calle perdiendo a nuestros compañeros de vista.

Ha sido un buen día, pero me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo- le devuelvo el abrazo.

Cuando te vayas…- dice por sorpresa- cuando te vayas seguiremos hablando ¿verdad? Seguiremos enviándonos mensajes y llamándonos, y aunque cuando vuelvas yo me haya ido… me seguirás queriendo ¿verdad? No te enfadarás conmigo…

Me quedo en silencio, sabía que antes o después iba a decirlo pero estaba esperando, esperando el momento adecuado y el sitio para expresar como me siento, no quería presionar la situación, ni ponerme sentimental, pero el hecho de que sea él quien empiece me abre las puertas.

Te voy a querer siempre, Kurt- me separo un poco de él- pero no sé si dos años separados nos harán bien… quiero decir, no tengo ningún problema con las distancias sé que podemos contactar por email, skype, teléfono o incluso por carta pero… no quiero que te quedes atrapado en una relación que sea un lastre para ti, cuando tienes sueños tan enormes –señalo a mi alrededor.

No digas estupideces- me dice algo molesto terminando de romper el abrazo- ¿crees que porque vivamos lejos voy a dejar de quererte? ¿qué el único que puede amar sin condiciones eres tú?

No, sabes que no estoy diciendo eso- no añado nada más y él se queda callado.

No te voy a engañar- dice al rato.

Tampoco estaba insinuando nada como eso.

¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿romper conmigo y que espere dos años por un chico que no sé si volverá?

No, no- niego con la cabeza agarrándolo por los hombros- quiero que estemos seguros, quiero que ahora mismo los dos estemos completamente seguros para que dentro de dos años cuando venga y te vea y quiera besarte no piense que es lo que debo hacer si no lo que quiero hacer…

Estoy seguro- dice casi rogando por que se acabe la conversación.

¿Lo estás?

¿Lo estás tú?- pregunta temeroso- ¿por qué insistes tanto?

Porque no quiero entrometerme entre tus sueños y tú, siempre estás lleno de vida, con ideas nuevas, con ganas de cantar, de diseñar tus ropas y complementos, quieres comerte el mundo, pero desde que te dije que me iba has cambiado y no quiero que lo hagas; yo no estoy seguro si quiero seguir, cuando voy a hacerte sufrir y ni siquiera puedo hacer algo al respecto… preferiría mil veces terminar esta relación que pensar que vas a estar triste porque me vas a estar esperando…

No- me interrumpe- Sam, no voy a dejarte que cortes conmigo por esa estupidez, yo te voy a echar de menos y estoy triste porque no nos vamos a ver tanto como me gustaría, pero eso no significa que no sepa ver que aunque tu estés lejos mi vida no se acaba, podemos seguir juntos aunque no estemos literalmente juntos –me mira con los ojos llorosos y me rompe el corazón en pedazos- yo confío en ti por eso lo sé.

Te quiero tanto, simplemente no quiero hacerte daño.

Me sonríe, esta vez de verdad, es una sonrisa enorme y sincera aunque ambos estamos llorando.

Eres el hombre más dulce del mundo- me dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso- y yo soy muy afortunado.

Afortunado.

La palabra resuena en mi cabeza mientras caminamos dados de la mano calle abajo intuyendo por donde nuestros compañeros se han marchado pues es en dirección al hotel. ¿Él siente que es afortunado? Entonces eso debería bastarme, es lo que quería, que fuese feliz, y que si era feliz no diría ni haría nada para cambiar eso.

Dentro de dos años, pase lo que pase soy consciente de que volveré a este lugar, pisaré estas mismas acercas y agarraré esta misma mano lleno de esta misma felicidad, aunque habrá que esperar.


	41. Other cities make feel like a dork

**41. Other cities make feel like a dork. V.O. KURT.**

Agarrando su mano fuertemente no quiero separarme de él más en todo lo que queda de estancia en New York, esto podría ser nuestro futuro, estar juntos cada día, a todas horas, viviendo en esta maravillosa y enorme ciudad en la que entran ganas de perderse.

Tras la conversación que acabamos de tener dudo mucho que volvamos a discutir en un tiempo, pero siento que Sam tiene cosas aún por decir. Creo que esta vez he jugado un papel tierno e indefenso sólo para evitar que siguiera, que dijera que esto acababa, que me dejaba, que se iba para siempre… no me siento bien del todo con esta solución, ahora que pienso como lo he hecho, me da la sensación de que le estoy manipulando y no es lo que quiero.

Me giro levemente como si comprobase que sigue ahí, aunque es evidente pues vamos agarrados de la mano, y me sonríe. Cada vez que me sonríe de esa forma siento una calidez que emana de mi interior y me recorre todo el cuerpo, es como si dejasen de existir los problemas. Aunque realmente sigan ahí.

Al llegar al hotel subimos directamente a la habitación, ninguno de los chicos está allí pero realmente no nos importa. Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia el techo, con una mano encima de la otra.

¿En qué piensas?- rompe el silencio moviéndose un poco quedando de costado sobre la cama mirándome- te prometo que no vuelvo a decir más estupideces… no voy a dejarte jamás…- se acerca un poco más y me besa junto a la oreja- ¿vale?- dice suavemente.

Me giro automáticamente y me abrazo a él con fuerza.

¿Quieres decir algo?- me pregunta casi en un susurro.

No- contesto en el mismo tono de voz- quiero que pasen dos años en un pestañeo y que estés a mi lado…

Bueno, aún no me he ido, así que mejor disfrutemos de lo que nos queda, luego nos veremos a través de pantallas… y si tengo algo de dinero vendré a verte alguna vez…

Oh si…- digo acurrucándome más contra él- ojalá pudieses venir a verme todos los días- le oigo reírse y su respiración me revuelve un poco el pelo.

Ojalá…- suspira.

Levanto la cabeza suavemente y le doy un beso que corresponde haciéndolo más intenso.

Cuando estemos separados piensa mucho en mí o me voy a enfadar…- bromeo volviendo a besarlo.

Dios me libre de no hacerlo- ríe.

Lentamente nos quedamos dormidos y comienzo a soñar una mezcla entre sueño paradisíaco y pesadilla. En un inicio estoy con Sam viviendo en un apartamento felizmente, todo nos va bien hasta que Sam desaparece y sus cosas, y mis recuerdos sobre él, hasta que me quedo solo yo en mitad de un lugar oscuro.

Me despierto de golpe. Sam sigue a mi lado dormido y eso me alivia, la habitación se ha llenado de colchones y los chicos duermen alrededor plácidamente. Me levanto con cuidado y salgo de la habitación quedándome sentado en el pasillo.

Eh…- oigo al poco la voz de Sam- ¿qué haces aquí fuera? He notado como te levantabas, pensé que ibas al servicio pero luego he oído la puerta… ¿te pasa algo? ¿te encuentras mal?

No estoy seguro.

Me mira confuso y se sienta a mi lado.

Sabía que me cortaste porque no querías hablar del tema…- suspira con una sonrisa.

No quería aceptarlo pero es cierto, ni tú ni yo sabemos que pasará dentro de dos años, quizás peleemos por el camino, quizás no, quizás tú te quedes en Tennesse y encuentres algo que te apasione allí y yo venga aquí o me quede estancado en Ohio, tenías razón, es muy complicado pensar en todo a la vez… no quiero dejarte, pero tampoco puedo escribir el futuro tal y como lo deseo…

Está bien… - dice mostrándome una dulce sonrisa- ¿es lo que quieres? ¿quieres que acabe ahora y que quizás nos encontremos dentro de unos años?

No quiero que acabe jamás, Sam… pero tengo miedo de que lo haga porque estemos separados… me gustaría parar el tiempo ahora…- me echo a llorar.

Y todo lo que decías esta mañana… Kurt… -me besa en la cabeza dulcemente- yo también tengo miedo de todo… por eso te propuse romper… y si lo quieres, no te voy a odiar, nada malo va a pasar, simplemente volveremos a ser amigos, pero de los que no se pueden olvidar- vuelve a besarme en el mismo lugar.

No te olvidaría de todos modos… -aclaro limpiándome las lágrimas.

Entonces… ¿se acabó?

Si -no digo nada más.

Está bien… - sus palabras suenan apagadas y podría jurar como noto que se distancia de mí a pesar de no movernos del sitio.

No sé que estoy haciendo, no puedo vivir sin él, pero le dejo marchar.

* * *

_No hace falta que lo digáis, sé que me odiáis ahora mismo._

_Pero tranquilos, que quedan tres capítulos más, y en tres capítulos pueden pasar muchas cosas ;)_


End file.
